The Misadventure of Narcissus and the Minimoys
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: Narcissus is a young girl, who is recently involved in a misadventure of small proportions. It starts with her being an exchange student, and ends with her married to a Minimoy. BetaXOc ,ArthurXSelenia , MXOC , DarkosXOc Sequel "The Unexpected Adventure of the Minimoys"
1. Chapter 1

_Read On For Author's Notes!_

_**Day 1-358**_

"So..."

_Finally he talks?_

" Why'd you pick this?"

"Can you be more specific?"

" The exchange student program. Sorry."

"...I'm bored at my place. And your home on the website seemed nice."

"Thanks." The young male smiled.

"So...Why didn't you talk earlier?"

"...I was shy...I...I mean..." The male gestured a hand to the other.

The young female gave a wide-eyed look. She thought she appeared pretty normal. Her body wasn't perfect, she may had been skinny, but that was only because she walked everywhere; she was actually pretty lazy and geeky. Her clothes today were regulaur wear in towns; black 'Nightmare Before Christmas Shirt', caprices, boots, a bit of jewelry. She had combed hair pretty well, and fast, and was in a pony-tail. Being a Brunette, with highlights was normal right? Her glasses were

plain black in front of her hazel eyes, pretty normal...Right?

"Not that you look bad!" The male caught himself. The female smiled now. "Thanks Arty."

Arthur's face brightened up. 'Arty'? Already with the nick naming? "Its just not normal for farm life."

"Oh. Its ok. I bought some clothes at a store next to the bus station." The female turned her head to look out the window, rolling the handel bar forward, rolling the window down. The air released

her front bangs from the other strands. What a nice summer day

"Why didn't you go on an airplane? It would've been shorter."

"I'm afraid of heights."

...

"Do you need any help with your bags, Nessa?" Asked Arthur's grandmother sweetly.

Nessa had two suitcases in her hands, one foot on the first step. She turned back and smiled,

shaking her head lightly. "I'm fine. I need the exercise."

"But your so skinny!"

"But my muscles are weak. I may be skinny, but I'm not active." Nessa then continued up the stairs. The top split into two short hallways, she stood there for a moment.

"...Left..."

"I knew that..." Nessa ran to her left, embarrassed. A door was open already Ajar, and she entered

it, shutting the door with her left foot. She pulled the suitcases onto the bed... She looked around the barren room. Just a dresser with a big mirror, with a nice Television on it, a couple of

cosmetics on it. A big window out looking the farm, a nice cozy Queen sized bed. And a closet on one wall. "...I like it...But the walls..." The walls were white...She could feel claustrophobia over coming her, she felt like she was in a asylum..."I'll ask Gramma if can I re-paint the walls."

She was going to be there for a couple of months.

...

Young, Narcissus elamond,Darsin, Sapphire climbed down the stairs. She wouldn't reveal her age

to others, and confuse them with 'Old enough'. She took a tour around the house. It was pretty old,

like an antique. And there were many bugs. "Time To check Outside!" She chuckled nervously, walking away from a spider web.

Nessa took ran upstairs to her room quickly, putting a camera around her neck. She then ran

outside, walking a few feet away from the house, positioning her camera to her face.

_Snap_

She then trotted off, snapping pictures of various objects. She looked up to the water tower, snapping a picture. The picture then rolled out from the camera, Nessa grabbed the tip and started to wave it lightly in the air. Soon the picture developed."...Perfect." Nessa smiled. She then continued.

Soon she came to an old back house. The door was ajar. Nessa's curiosity got the best of her. She peeked her head in. Looking around, wide-eyed. She then found her self in side, snapping shots everywhere. "How beautiful...Though the wood is old and the paint is slightly peeling, it has a majestic, historical feeling." She was complete awe. "Its like finding 'The Constitute of Independence'" Nessa then bumped backed into something.

"Ah!" The young female jumped up, completely shocked to find anybody here, but also in fear of being in trouble. "H'ello." Arthur laughed lightly to the female's face;Wide eyes, totally scared. The young male then saw a picture on the floor, it not being there before. He bent over, picking t up from the ground in front of his boots. His pants were dusty from being in the dusty shack, they folded at his ankles slightly, his white shirt having spotted oil on it, and his spiky reddish,brown hair giving him an adventurous look.

"This picture is lovely." He examined it "You have anymore?". Nessa was grasping her heart, trying to catch her heart beat and breathe."yes." She took out the other pictures from her left pocket. Arthur took them, happily shuffling through them. "Are you going to be a photographer?" he questioned, looking up to Narcissus. "Maybe. Un-sure right now." She said, walking around now. "Please. Warn me before I bump into you." Nessa's hands started to touch the old woods. "Why don't you become a photographer?" Arthur asked, walking with her, staring down at the pictures, knowing is way around.

"I was offered other jobs. I also have other jobs I think I can do."Nessa said. "What offers?" Arthur shifted one picture behind the stack. "Like a model." Nessa stopped, and poked at things on a table. Arthur was bewildered at this. His gaze shot up to Nessa. "Really?" He exclaimed. "Yeah...But...I don't like showing off my body, or posing. I like taking pictures, not being in them."

Arthur understood. He handed the stack of pictures back to Nessa. Then walking to a pillar that held up the roof, checking the calender on it. Exactly what he thought. "Nessa...I'm going to go somewhere later this week,for a couple of days..."He took a red pen, drawing something on the calender."Why?" Nessa then found Arthur's little,red collector's item(She Could Tell) car on the table. "I'm going to visit some friends. They live far away..."He stared happily at the calender. "Why don't they come here? I wouldn't mind." Nessa found the wind-up key and touched it. "Well...They are more comfortable being at their...place?...They..."Arthur then struggled to talk. "Arty."Nessa quickly stopped him. "Don't blow a fuse." Nessa chuckled. Arthur smiled. "You have access to mine, and my grandfather's shack now." He spread out his arms. " Its what I can repay you for leaving for a couple of days. You can see more of it and take some shots of things for me." Nessa then turned the wind-up key on the little car.

"And we can pin up your pictures to a wall." Arthur touched ab are wall. "And I have a book you can read.". This caught Narcissus's attention, she loved to read. Her hands accidentally slipped from the wind-up toy, and it went off over the table and into a wall. Arthur and Nessa stared at it for awhile, then busted up laughing. "But wheres your grandfather?"

"He's in Australia currently."

...

Nessa was tired from the day, running around with Arthur and Alfred. But sleep would have to wait. She HAD to read the book Arthur had given her. it was old looking, brown and reaked of adventure. She sat on the bed; in a white tank, sockless,soft blue plaid pants and her hair down, behind her ears. Her hair was wild, puffed with volume, it was just naturally that way. She sat Indian style, book in her lap, she arched forward, pushing her glasses up to her eyes and opened the book.

...

_**Day 2-358**_

Nessa was wearing her pajamas, it being Sunday she was relaxed. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. The smell of Bacon in the air. Her stomach growled as she entered the kitchen. "Good morning Nessy."

"Morning Gramma." Nessa felt at home. And that wasn't easy to do. "Morning Ness." Arthur greeted, sitting at the table in his pajamas's as well; a plate with two stacked pancakes,three bacon strips and hash browns in front of him, eaten somewhat. "Morning Arty." Nessa ruffled his spiky hair. "I love your hair." Nessa ruffled it some more. "thank you. Nice morning hair." Arthur smiled.

Nessa smiled, and then sat down. Arthur's grandmother setting down a plate of food in front of her.

"Today is a rest day. Like in bible. So take it easy." The senior then sat down with them. "I'm going to be in the garden then. I have a book I wanna read." Nessa put syrup and butter on her pancakes, and sprinkled some sugar on it. "Also!" Nessa looked to Arthur. "I loved that book you gave me to read last night."

"You read it all?" Arthur chimed. "YES! I was sucked into it!" Nessa said, after swallowing her food. "I find princess Selenia beautiful!" Narcissus smiled. Taking a sip of her Orange Juice. "I do as well." Arthur said adoringly. Nessa giggled. " Was it recently updated? The back pages seem new."

"Yes. I and Grandfather updated it." Arthur finished his food. "I loved it. You must make me a copy!" Nessa finished her food as well. Wow, they were hungrier then they thought.

"Lets head to the shack! I'll show you some pages I'm going to put in later!" Arthur put his plate into the sink. Nessa nodded, following Arthur Suit. "But shouldn't we dress?"

"No. Sundays we stay home. And relax."

...

"And Princess,Well Queen, Selenia has a younger brother, Betameche."

"Really?" Nessa looked through pages full of sketches and information on them. "Yeah. His name is longer, but people call him Betameche, or Beta for short." Arthur organized the pages neatly. "wow. its like you've been there." Nessa examined a page in the book now, with a drawing of Selenia on it.

"Why aren't are there pictures of him, or others in the book yet? Or on the profile page of him?"

"I or Grandpa haven't had the time. And drawing Minimoys are hard, you have to take your time to capture their beauty." Arthur then gazed at the book's page as well.

"Maybe you should've taken pictures." Nessa giggled. "...We didn't have a camera." Arthur said,still staring. "And they don'th ave the technology." Nessa giggled once more, thinking it was a joke. "Oh no! They could make one." Arthur then flipped the page a couple of times. "This is Beta's weapon, a multi-knife gadget-" Arthur started to explain.

...

"Tonight I'm leaving to my friends house." Arthur was dressed nicely in a tank,plad over jacket,sleeveless and baggy,hard jeans. He sat next to Nessa in the grassy field of the garden, against a big Oak. "Ok. How long will you be gone?" Nessa looked up from her book. _'Eragon'_

"No less then a week most likely. But I hope for longer."

Nessa raised an eyebrow and Arthur quickly caught himself. "NOT BECAUSE OF YOU! NO!" He stammered. "Arty. I get it." Nessa smiled, understanding. "Don't blow a fuse." She giggled. Arthur smiled. This female was just perfect for a friend...But she was more of a sister.

"...Read me a chapter?" Arthur gave her a puppy dog look. Nessa gave in instantly. And began to read.

_"Chapter Twenty-Seven, The Witch and The was late in the morning when Eragon woke."_

...

Arthur peeked into Nessa's room as quietly as he could. She was dead asleep, snoring lightly. Good..

The young male sneaked down the steps, and out the front door. There in the garden were several muscular,African men,in traditional tribal wear. Arthur ran to them. Backpack slung over his left shoulder. Everything was set. The traditional mat, the golden Telescope, the moon, WITH no clouds threatening to stop the moonlight.

"Are you prepared young child of the moon?" Asked the leader in a tough voice. Arthur smiled, and pulled his moon necklace from under his tank. "Yes." He eagerly replied. The leader smiled,and moved out of Arthur's way, gesturing to the telescope. There next to it was his grandmother. "Your parents would be happy to see you happy."

"Luckily we got them to go with Grandpa to Australia." Arthur grinned. He was given a kiss on the forehead. "I'll keep Nessy occupied like a bathroom on an airplane." Arthur chuckled.

Then a beam of light hit the Telescope. Arthur's face brightened up quickly and ran to the golden telescope. He put a eye onto the hole. There he saw them. The royal,Minimoy- siblings,fighting on a ladder.

Selenia and Betameche.

Arthur chuckled.

"I'll tell him." Came Selenia's voice.

"I WANNA!" Betameche protested.

"NO!""YES""NO!"YESYESYESYES!""NONONONONONONONO!"

"Both of you!" Came the king's voice from behind. Then they realized Arthur was there. Selenia flushed, being embarrassed, trying to fix herself. Betameche waved to Arthur enthuiscly. "Arthur! Guess what!"

"What?" Arthur asked confused.

"Theres a change of...Ummm...Plans." Selenia smiled shyly. Arthur was in utter shock and Confusion.

"It'll take til morning."

...

_**Day 3-358**_

Nessa was dressed in overall-shorts, a tank under, her hair in her usual ponytail, She had painted her fingernails black yesterday before bed,staying up late also gave her eyes bags under them. Multiple bracelets on her wrists, a peace sign necklace on and her brown boots with black socks on.

She felt happy this morning, instantly! Something about the morning was new. And she felt...Adventurous. She walked out her room and stretched in the hallway. She heard the front door open, and Arthur's voice. _"Arthur?"_ Nessa thought. Then two other voices came. Nessa walked to the top steps. And there was Arthur with two others at the door.

"Arty?" Nessa questioned.

Arthur turned back to see Nessa. He raised a hand to her and smiled. "Morning Ness!"

"Didn't you leave lastnight to your friend's?" She asked, walking down mid way the steps.

"Yeah. But...There was a change of plans..." Arthur said sheepishly. "These are my friends." He gestured to the other two.

They were Gingers(lol Get My reference?). A tall,lanky woman who Nessa thought was beautiful, with short hair. And a shorter,chunky boy, who Nessa thought was cute,with crazy hair, that defied gravity (Guess other reference?). The girl seemed to glare at Nessa, while the boy smiled happily. Were they siblings?

"Selenia this is Nessa, she took part in an exchange program that my grandmother signed our house up for. She's gonna be staying here for a couple of months. Nessa this is Selenia." Arthur introduced them. Nessa smiled, holding out a hand to Selenia. But she only examined Nessa. "Right." Selenia said. Ness withdrew her hand. "And this is Betameche. Selenia's little borther. " Nessa and Betameche shook hands. "Nicer then your sister are you?" Nessa giggled. "You'll like me better then her." Betameche and Nessa both laughed lightly. Selenia scoffed.

"Selenia and Beta will be staying with us for awhile too." Arthur smiled. Then a light bulb lit in Nessa's head. "They have the same names as in the characters in your book Arty!" Nessa chimed. Arthur nodded, worrying somewhat. "Y-Yes. They're my muse!" Arthur quickly said.

"Aw. Your to kind Arthur." Beta smiled smugly to this. "Sweeeet!" Nessa bobbed her head.

This would be fun.

_**Author'sNotes:**_

_Lol. The reason why the first chapter is so long is because I had alot of time._

_This would be separated into three chapters_

_Day One-Exchange Student._

_Day Two-Book readings_

_Day three- Change Of Plans._

_ But full chapter names will be here in AN's_

_I'll draw a picture of Nessa on my DA later -.-_

_I bet you can't guess the pairings in my story3_

_Or who its mostly about._

_There might be another story soon about this, thats totally different, or maybe a AU story._


	2. Day 3 Relaxed

_**Author'sNotes:**__ I'm gonna get 'Athur And The Minomoys' book soon. That way I'll be more literate in it. I write my stories on mom's labtop when I'm at her house, on weekends, on weeks days I go to my grandmother's for school because we live far from the school. So I have no intenets(OrPremiumCable) to get information on the names, so yeah...I'll try to fix it at my grandma's. Also. I have two other stories I'm updating, so it'll take awhile for this one._

_Also! This is taken place in 2010, not in the regulaur 1980...Because the 80's are boring._

**2-358**

_That Night_

_"How is this going to happen." Arthur questioned. "Like it happens for you." Beta said, putting the ladder to the side. "But...Can...Minimoys come to the human world?" Arthur kept his eye on the telescope hole. _

_"Yes. Papa found an old book in the library, and within it was a chapter on going to the human world. It'll be easy." Betameche then came back into view, slinging his backpack over his shoulder from the ground. Selenia was busy fixing her hair, and checking her make up. "Selenia you look Gorgeous." Arthur commented, hoping to ease his wife's mood._

_Selenia looked back to him and smiled. "Except for that ZIT on you forehead!" Beta butted in. Selenia gave her brother a dirty look. "Shutup. Shortstack!" She came back. "Three eyes!" "Red tree!"_

_"Three turns to the right for the bodies." The Ferryman tiredly pulled down the first ring around the end of the telescope._

_"I'm gonna be an adult soon! So I'll get taller!" Beta announce proudly._

_"You are beta?" Arthur asked happily._

_"Three turns to the left for Spirit" _

_"Yes!" Chimed Betameche. "In a couple of days!"_

_"Point? Your hair will grow too!" Selenia growled. "Maybe I'll cut it when it gets to wild." Beta put a hand through his red hair. "Or we can style it" Selenia smirked. Beta back up a step, shaking his head. "NO NO NO!"_

_"And now! One whole turn for the soul." The Ferryman turn the last ring, and quickly back up. "Not again!"_

_Soon Arthur could see the inside of the telescope turn, he was pulled back by the chief of the tribe._

_Soon Betameche and Selenia were glowing with a faint green. And then the moon's rays went through the telescope and as if grabbing Selenia and Betameche, pulled them through the telescope. There was a blast of light, blinding everyone on both sides of the telescope. But once it faded, Arthur rubbed his eyes, and stared at the two children infront of him._

_Selenia smiled at Arthur, happy to see him in Awe to her. She looked down to her clothes. Seeing on a pair of sneakers, tight jeans and a white tank over her chest. She was the same height as Arthur, and she looked to be illuminating light from some unkown source to her light tanned skin and red brushed hair. She ran to Arthur and hugged him tightly, arms around his neck. Arthur returned the hug, arms around Selenia's waist. "You beautiful." He whispered._

_Betameche looked at his left wrist-or was it his right?-, yep the bracelet was still there, but instead of being a leaf, it was made of green beads. He then examined the rest of the change. He felt his hair, still almost the same, though it was shorter by a couple of inches, his skin was the same light tan as his older sister's, still pretty chunky. He had on green cargo shorts that passed his knees, and only a darker green coloured vest, sleevless. He was only up to Selenia's chest, barely. He then ran over to his sister and Arthur and join the hug. _

_"WOW!" Arthur exclaimed. "I can't believe you guys are here!" Arthur seperated from their hug. "Beta! You look taller then you should be. Which should be around four-years old."_

_"So? I like it!" Beta smiled. "I grew! Go me!"_

_"So? Your still Betameche." Selenia pushed Beta back playfully. "Hey!"_

_Soon the moonlight faded, and the beam narrowed to nothing. _

_"We should head home." Arthur's grandmother said. "Right. You guys will be staying with us then." Arthur took Selenia's hand, who took Beta's-only so he wouldn't wander off-. "We luckily have spare rooms still."_

_"Still?" Selenia questioned. Arthur could feel something bad going to happen. "um...Yes. We have a visitor from the city staying with us. She's very nice-" He saw the Chief of the African tribe,his Grandmother and Beta give him a look. Did he fall into Selenia's trap?_

_"SHE?" Selenia asked sternly. "Even I saw that trap." Beta rolled his eyes_

_Currently_

_**358- Day 3**_

By now everyone was eating breakfast, sitting at the kitchen table. Narcissus pouring sugar over her buttered pancake, happily finding nothing wrong. Betameche eating his food, balancing his bites between food and Orange Juice. Selenia on the other hand was not happily eating, she glared at Narcissus-who ignored it with ease- while chomping on her pancake. Arthur sat in the middle, feeling EXTREMELY un-easy, looking down while eating.

"Hows the food huns?" Arthur's gr andmother,Daisy, asked. "Great!" Nessa nodded. "Delicious!" Beta smiled. "Nice." Selenia said. "Fine, Grandma." Arthur said un-easily. There was a silence, the only sound coming from Beta's noisy chewing. Then Arthur broke the silence. "How bout we head to the living room and wa-" "Cables out. Stupid fools by the thrift store in town hit the pole." Daisy said, getting up, taking herpl ate with her. "...The shack?" "I need to dust it. And put the spiders in trees to clean the cobwebs."..."Go explore outside?" "Just don't stray to far." Daisy took Nessa's,Beta's,Arthur's and Selenia's plate.

Arthur sighed in huge relief. He stood up. "Lets go outside. Get to know each other better." Arthur smiled. "Let me get my camera real fast" Nessa got up, wiping her mouth with a napkin, and running to her room. Selenia raised an eyebrow to Arthur. "You exchanged your Grandfather, the great Archibald, for a photographer?" she mused. "No. One of my classmates went to california for a while, and in exchange Nessa came, but the student's family already rented they're room out to a relative, so I offered-" Danm. "_You?_ Offered another girl to stay in you're house, even though your married?" Selenia stood up abruptly. "Wow Arthur? Cheating?" Beta asked, his elbows supporting his head up.

"No!No!" Arthur waved his hands. "I thought she was be a he, I saw the name Narcissus, and Narcissus was a MALE greek myth of how the flower was created! So I offered!" Arthur explained quickly.

"...Fine...But what do you think of her so far?" Selenia demanded, arms crossed. Arthur thought about it. Nessa was kind,pretty,understanding-

"Back!" Nessa smiled, putting her camera around her neck, switching the 'On' button. She then took a quick snapshot Arthur,Beta and Selenia. Betameche rubbed his eyes and Selenia did as well. "What was that!" Selenia demanded. "Ooops. The flash was on." Nessa touched another button. "I'm sorry." She smiled nervously. Selenia rolled her eyes. "Lets just go outside." The Minimoy queen walked out the kitchen. Arthur followed, Betamech suit. "Its ok." Beta told Nessa, who sighed.

Arthur lead the way around into the forest that surrounded his Grandparent's house. Knowing it inside,out,small and big. Selenia and Arthur soon were out of sight, wanting privacy. They went behind ab ig Oak tree, sitting against it's trunk. Crickets, frog croaks and buzzing could be heard all around. "Everything is different, when your big." Selenia sighed, head against Arthur's chest. Hearing is slow heartbeat. Arthur had his left arm around Selenia's neck, the other pulling her leg that rested on his own. "Yes. But its much more Gorgeous when your small." Arthur said softly. "It depends on where you've been the longest." Selenia closed her eyes. "...I suppose..." Arthur laid his head on Selenia's softly.

Nessa and Beta sat on a log, serving as bridge for animals to go across the small,shallow creek. Nessa looked down to her camera in her hands, she sighed. Beta looked ahead, hands on the log, legs dangling with Nessa's. "I don't think you're sister likes me." Nessa said. "My sister doesn't like anyone at first." Beta tilted his head to the left slightly. "...But why not me? We're both females! Females have a bond, even if they are both meeting for the first time!" Nessa turned to Beta. Betamech laughed lightly."I don't even think my sister is a girl." He tilted his head to the other side now.

Nessa laughed lightly as well. "Its not really you." Beta said. "Its Arthur..." Nessa was confused. Who would hate Arty? "My sister and Arthur are together..."Beta left out the marriaged part, remembering a book he read in the library saying that Humans wed when they turned Eighteen(18). Of course the book was by Archibald for the Minimoy's knowledge. Nessa now understood. "And she thinks-"

"Your gonna steal Arthur from her." Beta finished for her, now looking at the fish, swimming down creek.

"But Arty is like a little bro to me. And he's too young for me." Nessa explained, gazing at a frog, not to far away. "...How old are you?" Asked Betamech, looking to Nessa. He was suppose to be Three going on Four, seeing how a Human year was A Hundred(100) Minimoy years. "Old enough." Nessa smiled, turning to him. They both laughed lightly once more, when Nessa picked up her camera quickly, and took a picture of Beta quickly. "Welcome to the Scrapbook." Nessa took the picture and fanned it lightly. "I'm gonna be the coolest thing in it!" Beta chuckled.

"We should go get Beta and Nessa." Selenia said, though not lifting her head from Arthur's chest. "Its ok. Nessa can watch Beta and he is going to be an adult soon." Arthur said, relaxed, not wanting the moment to end. "Thats the problem. " Selenia said, irritated now. She sighed. "Whats wrong?" Arthur questioned, opening his eyes. "He's in the 'Tween Age'. Its like being twelve for humans." Selenia explained, lifting her head now. "He's going into puberty. _Adult_ puberty."Arthur slowly understood. "He can't control his hormones around a female for long."

"I'll give Nessa a call on her Cell." Arthur reached into his pocket, and brought out a black cell phone, that slide up and showed a mini-keyboard for texting/dialing and for the web. "A...'Cell'?" Selenia questioned.

Nessa's cellphone rang, Andre Rieu and the Yohanne Strauss Orchestra playing 'Silver and Gold Bells'(Was it?) started to play.(The one they always play at concerts). Nessa took her cellphone from her overall's left pocket. She pressed the 'Answer' button'. "Hello?" Nessa questioned.

Beta was now looking at Nessa's many photos of the farm house. Trying to distract himself.

"...Nu-Uh..." Nessa chuckled lightly, taking a glance to Betamech. He caught this, and looked to her in wonder. "...Seriously?...Doesn't look it..." Nessa smiled now. "Ok fine. But...I think-" Nessa chuckled lightly. "Ok. Tell Selenia we'll meet you guys at the house. I have some movies we can watch." And with that Nessa hung up the cell. Beta took a guess at what was happening. "She doesn't trust me with anyone." he mumbled under his breath. "Hmm?" Nessa stood up.

"What did Arthur say?"

"He said that he spotted a bear, and thinks its un-safe. We should head home." Nessa lied. That was no where close to what Arty said. But it was the lie she was told to tell Beta. He sighed and got up reluctantly. "Lets just go. I'm getting pretty hungry anyways." Betamech handed Nessa her photos and lead the way back to the house. Nessa sighed. "How is he seventeen?"

Once home, Nessa spotted Selenia and Arthur together, tickeling one another once Selenia saw Nessa, she turned stern. Beta passed Selenia angrily,not even giving her a glance. "Did you tell him the lie?" Selenia asked. "Yeah. He ain't too happy though." Nessa nodded. "I told him not to come, but he wanted to see Arthur." Selenia sighed, softening up. " I understand." Selenia took this by suprise. But soon was mad. "No You don't." _"Can't worm your way into my heart."_

"Yes.I also have a little sibling." Narcissus smiled. Arthur and Selenia were surprised. "She's currently attending a summer school for extra credit in school. She's barely turning fourteen(14), she may come for a visit soon." Nessa sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked. " She and I got into a fight before I left, on the phone..."Nessa bit her bottom lip. "About?" Selenia questioned. "...She took my favorite shirt with her..." Nessa chuckled nervously. Arthur and Selenia sighed.

"I'll trade you siblings." Selenia said.

_**AuthorsNote:**__ Yes! Lol._


	3. Day 4 Mall

**Day-4**

_Last night went on as planned. Narcissus brought out 'Madagascar' and Arthur popped some popcorn. Arthur sat down with a bowl of popcorn in his lap, Selenia cuddling up to his side,Nessa next to Selenia with another popcorn bowl on her lap and Betameche sat next to Ness-getting as far away from his sister as possible-. Selenia didn't really like having Beta and Nessa next to one another, but of course that and other worries melted away once she was comfortably under Arthur's arm. _

_After the movie Selenia and Beta had chosen their rooms, they were adjacent to Nessa's. So Selenia could watch Ness Beta just disobeying his sister's offer of "Sharing a room". He had waited two-hundred(200) and forty years just to get his own room from his sister's at home, and he loved it! That night though, Selenia snuck into Arthur's room and snuggled up to him. Boy was his grandmother shocked, though not mad-once she found them with cloths on of course-_

"Selenia! stop hogging the bathroom!" Beta exclaimed, pounding on the door. "I'm taking a shower!" Came Selenia's yell. Betameche growled madly. "I HAVE TO USE THE RESTROOM!" he banged once more, knowing his sister wasn't taking a shower. Then Nessa came out of her room, slow and lazy, like a Zombie. Her hair was puffed up, in a black T-shirt and sweat pants. She rubbed her left eye,yawning. "Good morning Beta." she murmured, and leaned against the wall. "Good morning Nessa." Beta greeted back happily, but then went back to the door. "SELENIA! A LINE IS FORMING!"

A scoff could be heard from the other side of the door. She opened it, steam coming out lightly. "You are taking a shower." Betameche said. "Just come in. Jeeze." Selenia sighed. Beta entered the bathroom, shutting the bathroom door behind him. He was used to being in the bathroom with his sister, he was the younger sibling, and all siblings have been in the bath together at least twice.

"Whose up?" Selenia questioned from the shower, rinsing the Shampoo from her orange hair. "Nessa." Betameche said, finally able to use the toilet. "..." there was a silence other then the water from the shower and Betameche.

"You can't trust me for one bit can you?" Beta asked sourly. "I do. Not with women currently." Selenia said softly.

There was a flush. "Geeze Selenia."Beta sighed. "I've been controling myself. Father has told me some things."

"Still. I worry for you. I'm the older sibling."

"Selenia. Trust me." Beta washed his face, the steam helping him wake up.

"I do...But have you seen Nessa?" Selenia said. "Selenia don't!" Beta panicked.

"I'D BANG HER!" Selenia said playfully. "THATS A NICE ASS!". "I hate you.". "BAM! BAM!". "DO YOU WANNA GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM?" Exclaimed Betameche. "I'm done in the shower. " Selenia pulled the shower curtains to the side. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. "Your turn." She walked out of the shower, and checked herself in the mirror.

Beta removed his pajamas, a baggy green T-shirt and grey shorts. And jumped into the shower. "GAH! ITS HOT!" he yelled. Selenia chuckled to herself. "I love you." she smiled.

Narcissus sat on an old table, looking at a book. Arthur was showing Betameche and Selenia his photos of his families vacations from when he wasn't with them. "Wow. This is way different from our home." Selenia sighed. "... Where are you two from? It sounds like antartica." Narcissus lifted her head from her book. Selenia,Arthur and Betameche froze.

"Africa!" Arthur said quickly. It wasn't really lie. Seeing how his grandfather brought them family from Africa to his garden."Wow...Must be hot there." Nessa then reedulged herself into her book.

Selenia sighed in relief. "Your so brilliant Arthur." she gazed at the male. Arthur blushed lightly. "Your so beautiful, Selenia."

Beta gagged. "I'm gonna hurl." he joked. Selenia flicked him. "HEY! Dad said no hitting!"

"Dads not here." Soon Beta and Selenia were bickering. Nessa looked at Arthur. Arthur took a glance to her. And they both smiled. "Whats on today's agenda, Arty." Nessa sprawled onto the table she at on. Her book closed, and bookmarked. Arthur leaned forward. "Lets go for a joyride."

" I like that." Nessa smiled. "I'll drive.". Arthur tilted his head. "How old are you?". Nessa smirked lightly. "Enough."

Selenia by now noticed how close Arthur and Nessa were. "What are doing?" she interrupted them. Arthur turned to Selenia. "Taking my grandmother's car. Come on, she keeps the keys on the dash board." Arthur lead them outside.

Nessa was in the driver's seat, Betameche next to her in the passenger's seat. Selenia was in back with Arthur. "I still say Arthur and I go up front." Selenia complained.

"Yeah, no. I have the license. So I'm driving. And as driver I choose the seating arrangements...So shut it Lenia" Nessa smiled, putting the keys in to the ingisin.

"...Lenia?" Selenia questioned. "Your new nickname." Arthur explained. Selenia scoffed, it was not very good. Betameche chuckled, buckling himself in." Lets head to McyD's." Arthur suggested.

"Right. Then a cruise around the town." Nessa back out of the grassy front. "...In this crappy truck?" Beta question. "...How do you know what 'Cruise' means?" Selenia asked.

Beta rolled the handle down below to slide down his window. "I've been around."

Nessa laughed lightly. Now they were on the road.

Arthur's window was down and he and Beta had their hands on the window's sil. Nessa looked at the sights, wow. Maybe she should be move to Connecuit.

They entered the drive thru to Mcdonald's. "...Ok lets go alphebetically." Nessa said.

"I want a Mc'Chicken, and small fries. Cola. "Arthur leaned forward between the front seats.

"Okay. Beta?" Nessa turned to crazy haired, red head.

"He'll just have the same." Arthur offered. "So will Selenia."

Nessa turned to Beta and Selenia, who nodded in agreement. The female shrugged and ordered. But then after she ordered her meal-Same as the others- she added a two parfaits.

They drove onto the next window, Arthur and Nessa taking out their wallets, going halves on the payment.

There was a young man at the window. Black,wavy hair with a sun visor on his for head. He smiled when he saw Nessa, pearl whites. Nessa handed him the money, as if in a trance. Then once the food bags were in the car Nessa turned to the male. "Can I get some extra ice?"

The man smiled, and tilted his head. "Why?" He asked in soft voice.

"...Cause Your making me hot." Nessa joked. The man chuckled, then grabbed some napkins, and took the pen from behind his ear. He wrote down something on one, then gave them to Nessa. "Your gonna need some napkins too, cause you might be wet." he joked.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh and so couldn't Selenia. They drove off, Nessa putting the written on napkin in her pocket. Though Beta didn't look so happy.

"Why did you buy Parfaits?" Arthur questioned. "For Bete and Selenia." Nessa parked the car in the parking lot. She handed the Parfaits and spoons to Beta and Selenia.

"You must have on of these." she smiled. Selenia ate it silently, while Beta kept asking what was in it and how it was made,while eating.

"Lets go shopping." Nessa said, once done. "I think a mall was built in recently, over there." Arthur pointed out the window. "GREAT!" Nessa started the car.

"...A 'mall'?" Selenia questioned.

Selenia found the mall actually fun, it was big, had various places to have fun and to shop at. "Me and Selenia will go to the left, where mostly girl shops are." Nessa said.

"And I and Beta will go the right, where mostly the men stuff is." Arthur said back.

Selenia looked to Arthur. "I'd rather go with you Arthur."

"No you won't. We're going clothes shopping...They're going to do boring men stuff. Plus. We need to bond." Nessa pulled Selenia with her, who reluctantly went.

Betameche looked up to Arthur." What are gonna do?" he questioned.

"...We're two men, I got married without a Bachelor party, and your turning into an Adult. THINK."

"Lead the way!" Beta gestured forward.

"...This actually looks good." Selenia admired herself in the mirror." I know." said the french, male owner of the store said. "You know nothing, Craig." Nessa flicked the man. "French my ass." Nessa shooed him away. "Selenia, you look good in anything. Your curvy." Nessa pulled Selenia's hair back. The red hair blushed,looking away. " Thanks." she turned stern.

"...Selenia..." Nessa said softly. Selenia turned to Nessa. "I think you and Arthur make a good couple." Nessa nodded. Selenia smiled..."But me and him make a perfect couple." Nessa joked. Though Selenia didn't seem to thinki t was funny. "I SCREW'IN WITH YA!" Nessa suddenly hugged Selenia. "HEY!" The red head was taken by surprise.

"Wow. 'Victoria Secret' is awesome!" Selenia smelled a perfume bottle. "Pffft. The black on is better." Nessa wasn't one for pink, and sadly it was the one they were in. "Wheres that one?" Selenia smelled another bottle. "On the right side. It has much more 'revealing' clothing on display." Nessa smelled a bottle as well. Selenia almost dropped her bottle. "My brother and Arthur just went that way." Selenia said in horror. Nessa chuckled lightly. "IKnowRaight?"

Nessa and Selenia Met up with Arthur and Beta at the food court. Nessa and Selenia had small bowls of yogurt in front of them. "What took you guys so long." Nessa stated. Selenia giggled.

" They built in a 'Black Victoria Secret'" Arthur smiled. Nessa giggled. Luckily she had found a 'You Are Here' map after they split. " There was a hour lost" Bete smiled.

"Its seven. Your grandma is gonna be pissed." Nessa said, taking a spoon full of Yogurt.

" Its okay. She wasn't going to do anything today. She had bills to pay." Arthur stole some of Selenia's yogurt with his finger. "hey!" Selenia hit Arthur's finger with a spoon. Nessa smiled.

This summer was gonna be fun.

Once home Arthur's grandma was somewhat mad, even if Nessa showed her licensed to her. Daisy made them wash dishes after dinner. Though the four of them could agree on one thing. "It was Worth It."

Arthur and Selenia turned in early, while Beta and Nessas stayed up. Narcissus sat against the couch's arm, Beta did the same to the other side. 'Family guy' on the television. "What did my sister tell you on the phone yesterday" Betameche finally spoke.

"She told me nothing." Nessa answered. "...What did Arthur tell you?" Beta asked again.

"Danm."Nessa scowled."He told me about a bear he saw."

"...No. I don't believe you." Beta said. "Well thats what he told me." Nessa said.

...

"How was 'Victoria's Secret?'" Nessa smirked. "SHE TOLD YOU!" Beta pointed a finger.

_Author'sNotes-__ I wanted to make it longer. But I'm tired. Lol._


	4. Day 5 More moons

_**Day 5-358**_

After two more fun,witty,happy days, a full-moon came. And Selenia's and Betameche's only way to go home.

Selenia sat with Nessa, playing with a piece of yellow yawn. Nessa had the yawn tangled around her fingers, while Selenia started to untangle them. Nessa giggled, Selenia having a bit of ah ard time. "Are you laughing at me?" Selenia mused. "Of course!" Nessa smiled. Selenia just giggled too. She had become good friends with Nessa...Somehow. Though she didn't want to, and did her best to be mean to the brunette...They were girls, and girls had a 'bond' to make friends with one another easily. Though, she made sure not to be to friendly with Nessa when Arthur was around.

Beta and Arthur came clambering down the stairs and into the living room. "Hello boys." Nessa said, tilting her hands for Selenia to see. "Hello, Nessa, Selenia." Arthur leaned over the couch's back. "Hey!" Beta jumped on top of the couch, swinging his legs. "Do you guys really have to go tonight?" Nessa questioned. "Yeah. Our father needs us at home. We have duties in out village." Selenia untangled the yarn around Nessa's thumb. Nessa frowned. "For being from Africa, you guys sure are right."

"What should we do until tonight?" Betameche questioned. "Watch another movie. I got _Austin Powers: Gold Member_" Nessa smiled. "Sounds good." Arthur then untangled one of Nessa's tangles.

That night was like the first night together. The movie was half-way through when Nessa started to fall asleep. She yawned, and her eyelids drooped. But every time she started to sleep, her head would roll;waking her up. Then she felt something hit her right shoulder. She turned her head and got hit with a patch of red-orange hair. She adjusted the head, and found Beta's sleeping face; his cheek against her shoulder now. Perfect. She leaned her head softly onto his, and used his hair as a pillow.

_Later at twelve O clock (12:00), Arthur picked up Nessa_ _bridal style, and carried up to her room._

_"Beta...Betaaaa..." Selenia shook her little brother up. "Come on Lil Bro. Papa is waiting for us." Selenia saw Beta stir a little, then smiled. She picked up Beta in her arm, his face in her neck. And carried him out, but then she took a glance up. Seeing Arthur carry Nessa to her home. It reminded her of something else...But that was sunk to the back of her head, drowned by her envy._

_Arthur laid Nessa in her bed. "Have pleasant dreams." Arthur smiled. "...Mooonday...snrk." Nessa snorted, turning in her bed. Arthur chuckled. What a nice friend._

_Arthur had an arm around Selenia's waist, she still holding Betameche. "Ten more moons..." Arthur sighed. Selenia nodded. "You'll be right here-"She stopped, at their destination. The Bogo Matasslai already setting things up."- In ten moons?" She questioned. "Always!" Arthur assured her. She handed Beta to one of the men suddenly, who looked questionably to the princess. She then was in Arthur's arms, pressing her lips against his. Time stopped for them. The world spun around at high speeds. Their hearts beating eight(8) times as fast. They separated for needed air. What felt like an eternity, was three long minutes. "Ten stupid moons." Selenia pouted. Could she wait that long again? Her chin was lifted by Arthur's hand. "I'll find a way to come back to you earlier. Theres a full moon every other month. A new one. I'll see if I can use that." Arthur said softly, stroking selenia's hair back. _

_Selenia nodded, holding back her tears. Then she turned around, taking back her brother from the tall man. She stepped forward to the telescope. She took a peak through. _

_"My Daughter!" Exclaimed the king. "Papa." Selenia said softly, not wanting to wake Beta._

_"Great news!" Miro then interrupted. Selenia tilted her head. What could be 'good' on a night like so? "It seems that NEW full-moons can be used!" Miro exclaimed. Selenia's eyes widened, and she nearly dropped Beta. "Though this year is a complicated once. The next moon isn't until two and then another five." Miro counted. Selenia smiled. "Arthur!" She turned to him, but found the young male was already beside her. "I'll come with you. And return..." Here came the trickey part._

_"It is a full week. So stay until the last moon." The Chief told Arthur confidently. "...But Nessa..." Arthur hesitated. Selenia frowned. "Do not worry. We will stay and keep her company, and keep things in check." The Chief smiled. Arthur grinned. "Tell her...I'm sorry. But...I can't miss this opputunity..." And with that the moon's beams shot down into the telescope. And Arthur,Beta and Selenia shrunk to size._

**Day 6-358**

Nessa woke up that morning, bright eyed. She yawned loudly, noticing herself in her bed. "...How could Arty pick me up?...Selenia probably did..." Nessa jumped out of bed, barefoot. And walked out to the kitchen. Daisy sat at the table, a plate ready for Nessa. But then...Nessa noticed something...There was no Arthur...But instead...A couple of tall,African,tough looking mean. Eating with Daisy. Narcissus sat at a seat.

"...Wheres Arty?" She picked her fork, eyeing the men.

"He went to stay with Selenia and Beta." Daisy stood up. She gave Nessa a smile. And went to clean her plate.

"Do not worry. He had an oppotunity to stay with them. And couldn't miss it. He sends his apologies. He'll be back in a week." Said the chief. Nessa nodded hesitantly. "...Who are you guys?" She finally got the courage to question. "We are relatives of Selenia and her younger brother Beta. We are a Africa tribe-" "The 'Bogo Matasslai'" Nessa realized. "Wow...I didn't the book had real people in it." Nessa was in awe. "You've read Archibald's book?" Questioned The Chief.

"Yeah! Its a nice fic." Nessa nodded. The Chief understood now. "Yes. We gave Arthur's grandfather permission to use us."

"Sweet!" Nessa then started to eat her food. "Though. It'll be pretty boring without Arty."

..._"She deserves to know."_ Thought the Chief. Watching the young Brunette eat.

"You guys know how to play a PS2?" Asked Nessa.


	5. Day 6 Down the hole

_**Day 8-358**_

Nessa sat on the couch, her legs up Indian style. She clicked rapidly at the buttons of the controller, and quickly twirled the analog sticks. Double 'X' ,Square,circle,up,down,'X'!" Nessa stuck out her tongue, in her game playing mode. The tribal man, Nevan was his american name, playing with her nodded. For the past day and a half Narcissus had been hanging out with the Bogo Matasslai. They mostly read stories from the tribe's past, and played the PS2. But they also told Nessa more of the Minimoys, and of Arthur's adventures with them. Though Nessa pretty much thought they were fictional stories.

Nevan and Nessa cursed. ;DOUBLE SQUARE! Nessa showed the Man. OH! DOUBLE SQUARE!Nevan nodded, tapping the button for . Nessa smiled. Ra'spect. Nevan and the other few men said behind them, waiting their turn. Okay, Evan's turn to play pointed back with a thumb to another man. Nevan scoffed and threw the controller at his brother, and pouted.

Evan snickered and started to tap at the controls. Nessa continued at her gameplay. She couldn't help but miss Arthur. He'd make things more adventurous and fun. He'd make things a lot funnier.

Then the Chief came in from outside. he addressed the female. yo, chief. Nessa answered, eyes on the game. I will like to take you somewhere. Tonight. At Twelve exactly

Okay. Though. I might fall asleep. I get sleepy around nine started to tilt her controller. No worries. I shall wake you just in then walked off.

"OVERKILL!" Nessa yelled in victory, jumping up onthe couch. Evan scoffed.

"D'uble Square!"Nevan yelled at Evan.

Nessa yawned as she walked outside with the Chief. She rubbed her left eye, and Re slung her back-pack over her left shoulder. Why did I have to pack? Narcissus looked up to the tall man.

"You'll see." He replied. Nessa sighed, she wore her overalls that night, though she protested to wear her pajamas. They came to the garden and found stuff set up.

"Whats up with this?" Nessa walked over to the telescope, admiring the gold paint and old gears. "Such a magnificent antique! Rusted,,still! And look at the components! Such delicate designs." Nessa blanked out shortly, touching the Telescope with her fingertips.

One Minute Chief. Said one of the Bogo Matalsalai. The chief nodded. Nessa.

Nessa snapped out of her trance. Hmm? She stood straight. Hands on her backpack's straps.

"I have something to prove to you." The Chief then smiled. Nessa gave a look of wonder, tilting her head. But before she could even question him, A beam of light shot down at the telescope.

Nessa fell back on her bottom. Shocked at the sudden burst. She stared in awe at the light and telescope. "How...Where..." She looked up to the Full Moon. How could the moons rays...Its...WHAT ? She quickly stood and gestured her arms at the telescope. Completely confused and shocked.

"Look in" The Chief gestured to the Telescope, smiling. "But...Won't...It hurt my eyes?"Nessa Cautiously looked to the beam. "No No"The Chief chuckled . Nessa gulped, and carefully tested the beam with a hand. No pain. She then put her eye to the eyepiece...

"Hello!" The small little being, standing on a ladder chimed. Nessa hesitated. "H-Hey..."

...The person then took an expression of shock.

What is this? Ness looked up to the chief. "A minimoy." He nodded. "...B.S" Nessa shook her head. Then the Chief started to explain somethings

Beta recognized that voice. The soft,soothing,fun loving voice. The voice that he had heard Twenty-Four Seven(24/7) for three days. Narcissus. But what would she be doing here? Were his people's brothers doing this? He could hear her arguing with the Chief.

"Illogical" She screamed. "Balance!" Yelled the Chief...Then something hit him.

"NESSA!" Beta screamed through the glass. Nessa looked back into the telescope.

"How did you-" "NO TIME!" Beta interrupted her."We have little time! Beta quickly turned back. "HURRY! Turn the gears!" He yelled the senior, who reluctantly did as told."Get the key."

"The ke-?" Suddenly the Chief dropped the key in Nessa's front pocket. "But...What...I..." She tried to protest. "You wanted Adventure." The Chief said.

"Two-" The senior started to turn the gears.

"Yes but..." Nessa was scared. How could SHE have an adventure? "Well here it is. Good look. Child of Dreams." Nessa then noticed something...Everything was getting bigger. But she look at herself.

She was giving off a luminous golden light. And SHE was SHRINKING. "AHH!"She gasped. But then the Chief suddenly grasped her as she shrunk. "Go to our brothers. Your's shall be there as well." Then once nessa was nothing but a tooth size. Then she was tilted into the telescope, the eyepiece opening. She looked down the narrow slide, and slid in.

"AAAHHHHH!" She cried, pulling her arms between her legs, tears escaping her eyes from the momentum she went at. Soon she saw the end, and the Minimoy still on the ladder, smiling at her. He reminded her of someone...BAM! She went chest first against the glass.

Betameche chuckled. Nessa groaned. "I hate slides."She sat up on her knees. "You have the key right?" Beta questioned. Nessa took the key from her pocket. "Good! Good!" Beta nodded. "Put it in the lock!" Nessa nodded and looked for the lock. She put the key in. And turned.

There was low rumble and roar. Nessa looked back at the top eyepiece...As it descended down. Fear took over. "ITS GONNA SQUASH ME!"

"Yup!" Beta slid down the Ladder happily. And moved it away. "Having Nessa here will be fun!"

Nessa closed her eyes. No. The tribe wouldn't do anything to hurt her. They were peacful.

"...I'll be fine." She repeated over and over to herself. Until finally.

"Ahhh!" She felt the pressure on her. But soon felt her back move back, threw something gooey. She felt like she was in a pool of Caramel now. Which she knew since she had a nightmare about it once. Soon she fell on her back, feeling the hard floor. She opened her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. "That was a just too frightening." She felt her hearts beat.

"You should've seen you face." Beta chuckled. "Shutup!" Nessa stood, wiping off the golden,amber goop from her clothing...";...My cloths..." She gasped. They change once you go through. Beta looked at her. She looked good as a elfish being. Nessa's Overalls turned into a leaf like texture, Vines as the straps. Her sandals also changed into Natural Resources material. "How Queer.

"I think you look good." Beta smiled.

Nessa smiled. She looked to the Minimoy."...Betameche?" She inquired. Beta smiled. "yours truly!"Beta bow. But then was pulled into a hug. "WOW! HOW DID YOU! I MEAN! THIS MEANS!"

"That book is crazy huh?" He hugged her back. He grinned. But soon back up. Nessa examined him, understanding why he backed away. "Then..."

"Come on. Everyone should be having dinner." Beta gestured to the way. Nessa smiled. "Okay." Nessa took Beta's hand and he lead the way. "...But what were you doing here?"

" I had a gut feeling."

Once out of the many tunnels Betameche and Narcissus were finally in the village. Nessa was amazed by the structures of buildings, built out of plants and Natural resources. She looked in awe as Beta lead her by hand. "Amazing. Magnificent! Beta...I must be dreaming!"

"Nah. Then this would wake you."The Minimoy then pinched the young females arm. Nessa instinctively pulled back her arm, and rubbed her wound. She was mad and shocked at first, but then soon was astonished and amazed...She was still there. "Lets keep going."Beta retook the female's hand, leading her onward.

As they walked pasted others, they whispered, and Nessa started to fell uncomfortable. She reeled up her shoulders. Why were they staring at her? Did she not look Good enough as a Minimoy. Was it obvious she was human before? Then she saw some pointing at Betameche. And something clicked in her. ";Beta..." She whispered";Hmmm?" Beta didn't seem to notice the stares, but was focusing on other things; like what he'd show Nessa while she stayed. "Does this mean that you are the _Actual_ character from the book?" Nessa questioned.

"Yeah, of course! Its all true, so are the people!" Beta was a bit shocked, wasn't it obvious now she was here? "So...That means...Your a prince?" Nessa then took notice to the golden piece of jewelry around Betameche's upper bicep. "Yeah..."He then caught on. "...Does that change anything.? He asked with hurt in his tone. Nessa stared at the hurt in his face, and his tone echoed in her head. Would it change anything?... she stated, smiling, not wanting to see Beta's hurt face. She wouldn't let something as that get in the way of their friendship. She was to use toseeing Beta cheery, to bare his hurt. Happily he smiled back.

They came to infront of the castle; a table was set in front, long and wide. Seats were all around it, and giant platters of food were set on it. People sat in the chairs, conversing and smiling. Nessa then spotted Arthur at the closest end of the table with Selenia sitting by his said; a arm around her as they both smiled and socialized. Nessa couldn't help but feel left out somewhat.

But that changed when Beta lead her to the crowd. "ARTHUR! GUESS WHOSE HERE!"

Arthur turned around, and grinned widely. He quickly stood and nearly tackled down Narcissus."Nessy!" he hugged her tightly. ";Arty!"Nessa hugged back. "How...Who..." Arthur and Nessa parted. Arthur was shocked beyond all measures. But was happy to have Nessa here. The chief! He showed me the telescope! Oh Arthur! Please don't tell me I'm dreaming! Nessa held back her british roots that threatened to make her sound like she was from the Renissance.

"Nessa don't be a dork." Arthur snorted. A bit embaressed from his laugh. "This is no dream. This is the land of the Minimoys, the first of the seven kingdoms, my kingdom. I Am King Arthur, husband to Princess Selenia. And welcome to my home!"

_**A/N:**__ Yes. Lol._

_I'm going ot have more pairings in here soon. With some new characters. But no worries!_

_Maltazar and his boy Darkos will be back._


	6. Day 7 The plot Thickens

_That day flew by fast. Narcissus was happily accepted into the feast-which was being held for Arthur's return back for longer and the newly found New Moons- Nessa told the Minimoys about herself, and some dorky jokes as well. Her backpack was even found by one of the sentries on guard, and somehow her camera was in there, minisized, and her pictures in her scrapbook. Arthur suggested the Bogo Matalassai did it for her, and Nessa agreed. She and Beta happily ate together, as he showed her combinations for the food. Though she had a feeling this wasn't food, her consiceinse told her not to question it. Though Selenia wasn't all sure it was good for Nessa to be here, but of course Selenia couldn't help but have a good time. Especially when Betameche kept Nessa busy from Arthur, who then gave all his attention to her._

_But as they feasted and had a great time, something dark was scheming. Deep in the corners, of Paradise Alley._

_Max closed up his shop late that night, as usual around midnight. He was slightly buzzed, but he had the help of Replay for a ride home...But of course Replay couldn't say no to a free drink or two. Max helped Replay stand and not wobble. "Hahah! It was funny when you fell off your chair." Max grinned. Replay laughed out loud, nodding in agreement. "Or when I AND you fell. HA!" Replay and Max chuckled. They walkaed on together, Sirens wailed as the unicorns ran by. Open sewers lines to the deep muddy bottoms, let out smoky air. Beings of all species went by the streets. _

_And in a corner lurked the eyes of a predator. He wore a long trench coat of leather materials, and a leather Mafioso hat. The collar was up and his hat was tipped down. He leaned against the wall, looking as people passed by, when another figure in similiar clothing came up from the dark depths behind. "It has seem we have been given another chance." Said the approaching figure, a lisp in his words. "Yes...Yes it has..." Said the other with his predator eyes locked across the street._

_"...We aren't going to use this as a second chance. Huh?" The being with a lisp questioned._

_"No. Come my son. My eyes have spotted someone we can use...Or if she will...Help us." _

_"...Yes...Daddy." The figure grinned widely, showing his two sets of sharp teeth, Darkos quickly followed his father across the street. Malthazar smirking with pride as his brilliant brain mad a plan in his head._

**358-Day 9**

Narcissus's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light. She looked up to the ceiling, but found the top of her bed's high ceiling. The covers were warm,soft,fluffy and felt wonderful under her skin. She found herself lulling back to sleep,pulling the covers over her nose. Her pillow was soft too, which made Nessa feel like she was on a cloud. A knock then came to her door. And she groaned lightly.

"Miss Narcissus. "Came a voice. "Breakfast will be served now, would you like to eat at the table, or are you to tired?"

Nessa was able to mumble out "Tired." "Then breakfast will be brought to you Ma'dam." Said the voice. Nessa sighed dreamily...Then she shot up. Where was she? Was she mistaken for someone with money? Then she remembered her trip to the minimoys...And of the feast. She was actually in the land of the minimoys...

Arthur sat the royal dinner table, Selenia by his side happily and Beta eating next to him on the other side. Across from him was the king,Mino, some nobles and an empty seat next to Mino. Arthur smiled as he reached over and grabbed an orange chunk from a plate; the minimoys had cut it off from a bigger wedge. When Miro came into view, and he sat next to his son. "Where is Nessa?" Arthur found himself asking.

"She decided to eat in her room, she sounded very tired." Miro replied, grabbing some food from the many rows of plates and baskets. Beta stopped eating, and wiped his mouth, staring at his food. "Ok then. I hope she doesn't fall ill." Arthur puckered his lips slightly, pondering thoughts. Selenia scoffed. "She's fine Arthur. She's not a child, she can care for herself."

"To tell the truth, I don't even like the idea of her here." Selenia ate a spoonful of watermelon. Arthur was taken back, and stared at Selenia. "Why not?" He stopped himself from standing up abruptly. Selenia kept on her stern face. " Well...She...Her..." Selenia stumbled for words, actually shocked herself to have said that. "...I'm not sure."

"Well you both were having fun before! Nessy is fine here! And I'm ecstatic about her being here!"

Everyone watched as they argued about the new Minimoy. When the king said "I agree with my daughter."

Everyone gasped at the king. "Your Majesty!-" Arthur was suddenly enraged. But the king put up his hands, stopping Arthur from his words. "I like Narcissus, but I just have a queer feeling around her. I wish not to feel this, the young woman looks like a fun person to be around, but the feeling is always there."

Arthur stared at the king, not quite understanding his explanation. He loved to be around Nessa, she gave off a nice,homey feeling. He looked to Selenia. "I agree." she nodded, actually understanding.

"Selenia your just Jealous cause Arthur spends more time with her then you." Beta quickly wiped his mouth and started to refill his plate. Selenia gave him a dirty look, thinking of a way to get back at him.

"Father I'm going to eat the rest of my breakfast with Nessa."Betameche looked up to his father. Who nodded. "Very well. Go on." the king nodded.

Beta smiled and slid out of his chair, a servant setting his food on a tray. Though his father eyed him as he left.

Narcissus sat up,the blankets pulled off her. She hugged her knees. She didn't know what to do now. But wait for her breakfast to come. A knock on her door was heard, Nessa turned to it as it slid open. "Miss Narcissus, breakfast is here. And the young prince wishes to eat with you." the servant was at the door, two trays in both hands. Nessa looked in confusion at the Servant, prince? Then betameche peeked from the side of ther servant, and Nessa smiled.

The servant walked it and placed Nessa's tray on her lap. Beta climbed up to the bed and was given his tray. And out went the butler. "Thanks for eating with me Beta." Nessa smiled shyly. "I didn't want you to eat alone!" Beta grinned back. "What is this anyways?" Nessa looked at the contents on her tray. There seemed to be some small slices of fruit on it, a couple of red orbs and other misc. things she could've sworn came off a beetle.

"Those are some slices from the fruit in Grandma's garden-" Beta pointed to the fruit slices. "-Those are some Dragon Fly eggs-" He smiled. "And those are Beetle's meat cooked." he looked up to her. Her face had turned a light green, and he couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore." Nessa pushed the tray to the side of her bed. "Just try it! Its actually tasty." Beta ate his last dragon fly egg, slurping up it lightly.

"Don't the men on that show 'Man Versus Wild' on the discovery channel eat bugs?" he reminded her. "Yeah, because they have nothing else. While I have a choice." She decided to eat a small orange slice. She picked on up, avoiding all contact with the bugs. "Try it!" He picked up one of her Eggs. Nessa grimaced, and reeled back; closing her lips shut. Betameche rolled his eyes and put the red orb up to her face. "For me?" He pouted.

Nessa knew better then to look into the other's chunky face, but her curiosity got the better of her. She groaned and took the Dragon fly's egg from Beta. She hesitantly sniffed it, finding no scent, she bit into it slowly...She then swallowed, and took another bite, until she finished it. "It does taste good! Like Cherry Jell-O!" She smiled and took another, pulling back her tray.

"Jell-O?" Beta questioned, not familiar with the food. But Nessa was too busy eating to answer back. She found the meat to taste like Barbecue. When she finished she quickly put a hand over her mouth and burped loudly. "...And your a girl?" Beta teased. He couldn't even burp that loud. Nessa laughed and laid back on the bed."...What Am I going to wear?" she questioned. " Wear your overalls again, I'll have a servant sow you some new threads." Beta replied.

"Thanks."Nessa said, distracted by the comfortableness of the bed. "Whats going to happen now?" She questioned once more. "What do you mean?" Betameche decided to lay down too. "I mean...I'm here now. But for how long? And what are we gonna do?" The young female turned her head to look at beta. "Easy. You guys are going to be here a few more days, probably a week. During this time, we'll have fun. Like when we were humans." The young prince answered once more. What else would happen? They'd go on a big adventure?

Nessa's stomach turned, and knotted, making it feel empty and light. She clenched her teeth. "I have this feeling again..." She breathed through her teeth. Beta sat up. "Feeling?" He questioned. Nessa turned to her body to the left and curled up slightly. "Yeah. It happened yesterday too, and the morning you guys came, and when I arrived at Arty's." her stomach slowly settled. "You sure its not the food?" Beta shot up. "YOU DIDN'T SAY I COULD GET SICK FROM THE BUG FOOD!"

* * *

"So will you help me?" Asked Malthazar's voice. He was sitting in a diner, on a stool, toward the counter. One arm on the table, the other on his lap. Behind him was his son, Darkos, looking at the menu with a girl. She was slim and bough, her clothing showing her arms. She had orange hair with black streaks all around, or it could've been black with orange streaks. Her face told a story, but no one could read it. Her eyes deep and full of matureness, she smiled at Maltazar. "Only if you pay me. Not much, and you provide some things."

Maltazar understood, this was negotiating," You be paid hefty, you won't need me to provide anything really, maybe a home. Thats it." Maltazar took a wack at the deal. The woman seemed to ponder for a bit, puckering her lips, the nodded. "Lilyth." The woman held out her hand. Maltazar took it and pulled in, whispering his name into her ear. Lilyth nearly gasped loudly, but pulled back and put her hands over her mouth, she had just made a deal with the worst person ever. The Evil...M...Yet...She couldn't had felt any more happier.

* * *

The young woman sighed deeply, tossing and turning in her seat. She sighed deeply and then slouched, looking to her right out the window. She was in moving bus with other people chattering or snoring. It was nice outside, mostly sand and cactus's. But she didn't take note of it, all she could do was feel the emptiness in her stomach, she wasn't hungry, but worried. It had been a week or so since she and her sibling parted different ways for the summer. Her sister went on a school program, and herself went on an excavation project, sadly they found nothing the area they were set on so they were being sent home early.

...But she had other plans to see her sister. Though she was worried her sister would be mad at her still, it was a small quarrel over a shirt, it could be mended. But another worrying feeling came over her, she didn't know why. Maybe it was anxiety, or maybe it was thier twin-telepathy. She couldn't figure it out. But she was on her way there. to see her younger sibling Narcissus. The apple of her eyes.


	7. Day 7 part 2 Inspection

Idunnowuts up with all the 'Quote:;' thingies. I tried to fix them, ut it would take awhile, and I'm a bit lazy. Sry

**Same Day.**

Narcissus,Elamond,Darsin,Sapphire was walking down the halls of the 7th Minimoy kingdom's castle; the young Minimoy prince,Betameche, leading the way. He was showing her shortcuts to the kitchen,Selenia's room and Arthur's guest room; explaining how his father didn't trust the young new prince with his daughter. Which made Nessa laugh at, surprised the king wouldn't trust Arty so much,but knew what the king was thinking of...Then a thought came to both's mind. Did the king, or would the king, trust them two, too?

Beta looked up to the young woman, or sparkling,deep brown eyes looking ahead, wondering if she was thinking the same thing as he. She looked to be thinking of something. Then he thought,maybe he shouldn't tell Nessa the shortcut to his room. He may have been confident about controlling himself around Selenia and everyone else...But the truth was, he didn't trust his hormones that much himself. He felt himself doing what he was thinking about. He told Nessa the shortcut to his room.

Nessa smiled and nodded. But she had inner doubts about Beta, she remembered the conversation she and Selena had about him the day they were there.

_ Nessa greeted. Narcissus, its me. Selenia. The young Princess's voice came through the other side of the cell._

_"We're going to the house. Bring Beta."_

_"Why? We were just having some fun." Nessa said playfully. "NOW! My brother is going through things. He's...He's...He's turning into an adult, and his hormones are going wild."; Selenia was given some information from Arthur. "Are you sure?,,,,,He doesn't look eighteen." she replied. "BRING HIM HOME! My father trusted me! andeven though I would love to not have to care for my brother so, but I am the older sibling as well."Selenia yelled back._

He then opened the doors to the ginormous library in the castle. There were at least three stories of millions stacks of shelves. Nessa looked in awe at this all, she then got the terrible feeling of worry and sorrow in her stomach and heart. "My sister would love this. Shes a big reader. The smart one..."

Betameche smiled, and saw something behind a shelf. He instantly knew who and what it was. "Mino! Come over here and meet Nessa." Beta waved to the figure behind a shelf. The little mole popped his head into views, he looked to be reading, having his glasses on. He came around from behind the shelf, where he was sitting on a chair. The book he had was under his arm,book marked and seemed pretty big."Hello, I'm Narcissus, Nessa for short."She smiled friendly to Mino. She thought he was cute, and smallish. He was up to her neck, and looked up from behind his glasses, innocently. He seemed to be examining her, he smiled slightly and then let his eyes travel around her body. "I'm Mino..." he told her softly, Nessa could barely hear. She had met a boy once like Mino, a small Asian boy she attended middle school with, and still attended highschool with.

She found Mino was blushing lightly,staring at her body. She found it flattering, but a thought came to her.

_"How old is He?"_ "Mino, how old are you?" She asked him. He pondered this for awhile. And beta answered for him.

"Mino is a couple years older then me."

Mino found this true, he was. But...How old did Beta tell her HE was? "You should look around the l-library a bit. I n-need to talk to Beta -R-real quick." Mino stuttered, and ushered Beta to the spot where he was reading. Ness nodded and she went to look at some shelves across the way, a goal in her mind.

"Beta. How old did you-you tell her you w-were?

"Welllll...I would be around 6 in human years. But I appeared a bit older, and Arthur says when a human becomes an adult, they are usually 17 and a half." Beta explained. Mino calculated this in his mind. "...I'm like 26 then!" mino said. Mino, just go with it. Please."Beta tried to calm his friend down. Mino was the next adviser for the next Minimoy king/queen, and Selenia already said she didn't want an advisor-Arthur being all she needed- and so that put Mino for Beta's adviser. And they both were happy about it, seeing how they got along pretty well.

Mino sighed, giving in. "Fine." He then sat back into his seat, and went back to his book. Beta pumped his fist and grinned. He ran back to Nessa who was looking at some books. "Sorry about that. Something he wanted to remind me of." The young prince explained. Nessed nodded and they continued onwards through the castle.

They were done in the afternoon, outside the castle with Selenia and Arthur. "The castle is amazing. She chatted with Selenia. Who listened, liking the compliments about her home. Arthur and Beta toying around with his Multi-function knife. I'm glad you like it." Selenia smiled. "Lenia...Whose that?" Nessa nodded toward a minimoy, not wanting to be rude by pointing. Selenia look to the being, and thought about it; she had never seen this minimoy before.

She was gorgeous,with red,striped black hair, back in a pony-tail, bangs loose in the front. She wore bicep revealing shirt, that revealed some of her stomach, and leather pants with a vine belting. But her ears were dropped down slightly, black at the tips, and she looked bruised all around. She was coming toward the castle, and bowed to the royal family and Nessa.

Good afternoon your majesties. The woman said in a soft voice. Nessa's neck hair stood, and she got a stomach ache. This girl made her nervous, she was beautiful, unique,and looked like no other minimoy. Nessa nearly fell in love...But something was keeping that love from her.

"Good afternoon." Beta,Arthur,Selenia and Nessa greeted her. "Who might you be?" Selenia eyed the woman. Who simply smiled. "Im Lilyth. And I was sent by the third minimoy kingdom to inspect your home."

Selenia eyed her more, squinting her eyes. Oh really? Why would they not send us letter telling us of this?

Beta and Arthur watched them talk, lost for words at the three women, and they didn't have a good feeling having them women talking close to them. Because its a surprise. The king and my parents are good friends. And I'm a good friend with their children. Lilyth replied.

"Locust and Raven?" Betameche asked, familiar with the third kingdom's royal children. Now and then they'd meet and have dinner, the whole seven kingdoms, or few. And of course the kids would be sent to one half of the castle as the adults had a poker game.

Yes. Raven and I go Mul-Mul hunting at times, and me and Locust play games. Lilyth answered with suave efforts. Nessa was convinced, Beta was ok,Arthur was getting convinced, but Selenia wasn't at all. ...Fine. I'm going to send a letter to the third kingdom. And she strutted off into the castle. Lilyth looked hurt. Rave told me Selenia was a strong woman. She pouted, and looked to Nessa. Who smiled shyly and nodded. I'm Narcissus, Nessa for short. She quickly said.

I'm Arthur. The white haired minimoy said.

"And I'm Betameche." Beta added.

Yes. The New king to be and the young minimoy Prince...but Narcissus? Lilyth looked to Nessa in wonder.

I just arrived. Nessa said, shrugging into her shoulders shyly. Yes. She's staying at my home in the human world. The Bogo Matalassai sent her. Arthur explained...But he didn't know why. He just looked into Lilyth's eyes, and he melted.

Lilyth smiled lightly. How nice!Well. what are going to inspect? Beta asked. Just how you guys hang. Not much. Lilyth replied. So. Lets go have some fun! She cheered.

After a hour of chasing Mul-Muls, taking a snack break and running around the kingdom, they were tired. Arthur was smiling...Until he spotted an old couple of minimoys, walking hand in hand pass by. He was an idiot, he had forgotten Selenia, his wife, his love. Arthur you ok? Beta asked, catching Arthur's sad face. Arthur shook his head, No. Selenia isn;t here. he replied. So? She'd just kill our joy. Beta shrugged off his sister.

I kinda miss Lenia too. Nessa said. Well we'll catch her a Mul-mul Lilyth smiled to Arthur. Arthur nodded, it felt like eternity playing with Lilyth, she was so fun. But when Arthur looked at Lilyth's face, his stomach knotted, and felt desolated.

"...Right." He stared at her, not recognizing that face. Then it hit him.

Lilyth turned to Nessa, who agreed with her. And she grabbed the young woman's hand. Nessa's stomach ache came back, and she grasped her stomach. Dumb Bug food. show laughed lightly, as the ache faded. You'll get use to it. Lilyth told her. She looked to Beta for support...But saw him glaring at her hand. The one she was holding Nessa's with. He looked at Nessa, and he was swelled with how envy that he wasn ot holding her hand. Lilyth caught this. And sighed.

I gotta go. I got a feeling my father is troubled with me being out so long. I'm Sorry.I was only suppose to be here for a short time. But I had so much fun. it was the only truthful thing she had said all that day. She let go of Nessa's hand, who seemed to be still practically in love with her. Lilyth smiled truthfully. I'll keep in touch Ness. Thank you for the fun. And with that, she walked home. By Arthur,Beta,Nessa! Tell Selenia I think shes pretty. and she was gone.

Nessa waved by to her, and Beta did too. Arthure just stared at her. I don't think she likes Selenia. Arthur said.

Who does? Beta said, turning back to the castle. sleep timez. Come on! He walked on. And Nessa followed by close, grasping his hand into hers. I liked her. She's just my friend type. Nessa chuckled.

But Arthur stayed behind for awhile, staring down the path Lilyth went. I don't think she was here for the third kingdom. More like herself...And someone else. His hero like senses kicking in. The spirit of Arthur Pendragon helping Arthur Suchot in his own adventure.


	8. Day 8 Raid on the 7th kingdom!

**365**

**Days 8**

Nessa found her self in sweet,bliss of the comfy blankets and pillows around her. She sighed and yawned, not wanting to wake nor to get out of the warm covers. But she would have to, breakfast was most likely just about to be had and she was hungry. She heard a knock at the door, and drowsily said. "Yes?"

"Mistress Narcissus, breakfast is being held now, will you joining the royal family?" The voice sounded like the being who came last morning. "Yes I will be there. Give me a sec." Nessa yawned once more, and sat up on her knees. She then realized something. "What clothing do I have?"

The person outside the room heard this. "We've put some clothing in the closet for you miss. We didn't know what you like so we put multiple cloths in there for you to choose from." The voice sounded familiar somewhat. In a manner like way, and the first thing to pop on Nessa's head was Mino. "...Would you know a mole named Mino." Nessa slid off the bed,walked to the door and opened it.

The being was a mole. But he looked much more elderly then Mino. "Yes, he is my son." came the reply. "I'Am Miro. adviser to the king." He bowed slightly. Nessa nodded, biting her tongue in thought. "Thanks for waking me these past two nights. I'd sleep til dawn if wasn't woken" She smiled. "I have to get dress now." She added. Miro nodded. "Then We'll see you at dinner. Your welcome." and he went along the hall to the dining area.

Nessa shut the door, and walked to the closet in the room. It was big and was two doored. She opened the doors and looked inside. It was full of clothing, she couldn't even push it all to one side, she sighed and took out a leaf hanger, examining the clothing...Too revealing, but the shirt would be good. She chose another, the leg clothing would match. the shirt. She then found her self rematching the clothing to other pieces, and made out a closet full of clothing she liked. She then found hair accessories and jewelery on a top shelf in the closet. She found a hair pin and hair clip. Then she found a belt in the back of the closet, on it a note.

You never know when adventure will strike.

-Selenia

Nessa grinned like a five year-old who was just given an high five from a older sibling she idolized but who never gave her attention. Then she found her sandals she had wore the time she was there re modeled. None the less she liked it. Feeling contempt she exited the room and strolled along to the dining area, which she hoped she remembered the directions. Though she sucked with them.

Selenia was between Arthur and Betameche, not talking to neither for the day before. Especially her husband, who sat awkwardly to her left, eating his food in silence. Beta how ever, swung his feet happily under the table(Unable to reach the ground) and munched on. Selenia pushed some her food off her plate and onto beta's, not hungry at all. Beta happily took it, moving it more on his plate. "Selenia you should eat." Arthur and the King said together. Selenia just made an even angrier face and scowled.

Thats when Beta dropped his fork and nearly dropped his jaw to the ground. He was hit, and he recognized the hit. "Oh geeze." he grimaced at the sudden tense sensation through out his body. "Beta you had better not be-" Selenia suddenly taken by surprised. Arms wrapped around neck, and a warm embrace from behind caught her off guard, and a gentle humming could be heard in her pointed ears. "Thanks for the belt Lenia." Came Narcissus's voice.

Selenia smiled lightly, and shook her head. "I thought I told you I don't like that nickname." She turned her head back to face Nessa. Who was still smiling as before. " Too bad is what I said before, and too bad is what I say now." She nuzzled her cheek to Selenia's, who tried to push her off.

"you look amazing." Arthur smiled, amazed at how nice Nessa looked in leaf clothing. She looked a lot like Selenia though. Nessa backed up from Selenia showed off her clothing.

"The clothing in the closet were not paired like my style, so I re matched them all" She grinned. She did a twirl. She had on a collared shirt, and a black vest over that split into a V at her stomach, showing her BellyButton. The shirt was sleeveless, and made of soft leaves. She had a dark green,vine overalls on over her shoulders, clipped to the capriis she wore. They were puffing and clung on her knees, showing her calves, holding them up was a wide,leave and vine made belt with two side bags on sowed on the hips. She wore sandals, but these ones had vines attached to them circeling up to her ankle. She had a bangle on both wrist, that hung slightly, and a golden chain around her left wrist, something Arthur recognized from the first time they met. She had her camera around her neck happily as well. Her hair in a nice pony-tail.

She took a seat next to Beta and was given a plate full of food. "I usually don't like revealing clothing, but these are comfy! Skinny jeans are too tight for me." Nessa dug into her food. Betameche still staring at her, staring down, looking up slightly. "Excuse me, I'll be back. I have to use the restroom." He slid back and ran off. Selenia gave a disgusted looked and finally got hungry, taking food from table and eating it hungrily.

After breakfast Nessa,Arthur,Selenia and Beta went on to the kingdom's garden. "Is Lenny mad at you still from yesterday?" Nessa asked Arthur silently. "yes I Am." Selenia pushed them apart and marched on. Nessa gave the white haired boy a wide eyed look, and he instantly knew he was dead unless he made up with Selenia. Beta ran up beside Nesaa. "Their first fight." He told her. Nessa looked confused. "With her temper?" she whispered, and Beta laughed lightly.

Nessa smiled and grabbed his hand. She used to holding it now. His warm,soft,chunky fingers wrapped around her palm. And her's slender,black painted fingers did the same. They swung their arms and he told her about how they planted big seeds from Arthur's grandmother's flowers, which dropped them and helped her make a garden. And how they used the flowers in their clothing. Nessa found it very cool, and found some of her clothing were from flowers in the gardens aswell.

The large flowers towering over them, and smaller ones around the stems. A sudden tremor took her by surprise, and her heart raced with fear. Hopefully not an earthquake, she hated them. Beta was curious to the sudden shake, and found Nessa near to cowering behind a flower. He pulled her out of her fear with a jerk of her hand. She snapped her attention to him and chuckled un-easily.

Selenia was the first to run back into the castle, Arthur chasing after her. Nessa found this the right thing to do, so she followed and Beta suit. Once inside they found the castle almost in chaos. Servants ran around,picking up shattered glass and broken items that fell. Guard servants, who differ because they were big and muscular, ran out of the castle to help the village and many were around the king and front door. Selenia was by her old father's side, asking if he was OK, and making Servants go for his every whim. Arthur was on one knee in front of the king, hand his sword at his hip.

"Father, what was that tremor?" Selenia asked her father. The old Minimoy shook his head, "I do not know. But I fear something bad." Suddenly the doors were burst opened by a young minimoy. He was well tone, looked young and had a fierce expression on his face.

"You Majesty! I Am Jack! One of the explorers! And there is trouble in the village! Mosquitos and a new kind of beast, I beleive poisonous lady bugs, are raiding us!" Jack stood beside Arthur who got onto his feet. "We must protect the village." Selenia walked down the steps from the King's throne and toward the door. Jack smiled with triumphant and followed Selenia. The King said nothing, but allowed his daughter to go on, he'd protest...But he knew too well she would not listen. So he sat back in his throne, and ordered more guards to help protect the village.

...But Arthur was not like the King. He ran up beside Selenia. "I'm coming too!"

Selenia stopped. "No you not. This is the princess's job to protect her village." She pointed her figure.

Arthur looked to Jack. "Then who is he?"

Selenia glanced at the young warrior beside her. " My fangirl." She then walked on. Jack looked shocked, but shook it off.

"I'm still coming!" Arthur followed, and Selenia sighed deeply.

Ness watched them leave the castle. And bit the insides of her lips. She couldn't do a thing, but stand there and try to support them. She looked to Betameche, who was running to catch up. "Stay here Ness! We'll take care of it! We always do!" he yelled back to her. Narcissus sighed, and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked beside her to find Miro. "They will be fine." he smiled to her. And she nodded.

Outside the city was in ruins, many screaming and running around, some trying to fight off Seides and Ladybugs and many going into hiding. Arthur pulled his sword from his belt, and ran off to help the villagers. Selenia took Jack's sword from his belt and ran into battle. Jack's jaw was dropped, and looked to Beta, who just chuckled and pressed a button on his Mulit-Function knife and a light saber burst from the top.

They parried, slashed, striked, and sliced at the enemies. Keep far from the Lady Bugs in battle, seeing they were poisonous. Some villagers even made small traps and contraptions to fight off the enemies. But it all stopped once an explosion and tremor took over the village. Everyone looked behind themselves, some seeing what it was, others having to look another way to see it. Smoke came from the top of the castle, and many seides flew into went through everyone for the king, and they all ran toward the castle.

Within, Nessa was coughing out the smoke, gasping for fresh air. She waved smoke with one hand, as the other covers her mouth. She couldn't see a thing, but smoke and figures. She had fallen and was barely getting up by means of her legs, when she was grabbed by someone. She screamed and turned around,aiming a punch for the person's face, but it was blocked by it's fist. They wrapped a rag around her mouth, gagging her slightly, and tied her wrist behind her, her kicks and movements for freedom no problem. She was then thrown over the person's left shoulder it seemed, and was carried off.

It was a man most likely, or so she thought. The arm's were well tone and bare, and they must've been strong to carry and tie down with ease. But when Nessa turned on her side,moving her arm's against the person's chest by accident, she felt breast and she flushed. Luckily the fog covered her face up.

Then came in the rescue party, she could hear yells and shouts of villagers fighting off nearby seides. And hope was built inside of her to fight once more. She kicked,squirmed and screamed again, trying to catch someone's attention. But her kidnapper kept a grip on her. Selenia was at her father's side within seconds, knowing the castle inside and out. Arthur was helping defeat the seides, doing his best not to attack a villager. And beta pressed a button on his knife, and it started to suck in the fog, making it much more clear. Then he heard. And saw the figure.

He heard the muffled screams of Nessa, and saw her legs kicking off a figure. He pressed another button on his knife, turning it into horn, big and complicated, and blew on it hard. The figure was pushed back by the enormous sound waves, crashing into a table, breaking old antiques. Beta turned his knife back into a vacuum and ran over to the kidnapper. He could see her face. She looked a lot of Lilyth, with brunette hair in a clip behind her head, her clothing looked almost the same style, showing of her nice curvy figure and skin. Her eyes snapper open, and quickly jumped up and made for a getaway;Beta let her and went to Ness.

The young girl was passed out from the crash, and a bump was on her forward to the right. There were cuts from the glass on her arms, and blood drizzled down her cuts. Luckily there were no glass in her cuts. Beta sat her up and looked her over, finding no other damage but a few more cuts on her legs. "We need medical attention over here!" he yelled for a servant. And one came and carried Narcissus away to the medical room of the castle.

With the woman who kidnapped Nessa gone, the seides started to retreat back through the gates to necropolis. And Selenia concluded the woman was the chief of the attack. Servants were outside helping people fix their homes,medical supplies being put to use to harmed minimoys and everyone doing their best to fix their village up. Within the castle the king was being fussed over by all servants, and was giving out more orders. Selenia aided him,And Arthur went to the medical room of the castle.

"How is she?" Arthur walked into the room. The door had a small window on it, like a hospital, and the room was huge and long, but set up like a patient's room. Curtains set up beside every bed, the last hiding the doctor's area where a desk and some medical supplies were. Chairs were set up everywhere and leaf couches here and there. Archibald was most thanked for this set up, almost like a hospital, but made of leaves and what not. It made Arthur laugh lightly. But he stopped quickly as he walked over to Nessa's medical bed.

Beta was leaned over the bed slightly, back arched. He stared at Narcissus's cuts and shook his head. But he laughed a little. "She's fine, just a few bruises and a bad bump. The doctor says she should be up soon...You think she'll kick out asses once she wakes?"

Arthur thought for a moment, Nessa was kinda like Selenia. And girls were emotional and sensitive. He combined that together...And nodded. "she'll blame it on us, because we're the only men here. And we were not suppose to leave her. And we should've encouraged her to come. And then Selenia will get into an argument with her about how she should've just came, and then they'll blame it on us. and we're screwed." Arthur nodded as he talked, one elbow in the other's palm, the elbow's hand pressed against his lips.

Beta seemed a bit cynical. "I thought only Selenia was like that."

"Well yes, she has a special way to do this. But all women are like this usually." Arthur shrugged.

And Betameche found himself fearful of all women. Soon selenia was in the room, hands on her hips. She walked up to the sleeping Nessa and sighed. "Idiot." she turned to Arthur.

"Once she-" Selenia was cut off by yawning, groaning. She looked back to Nessa, she was sliding to sit up, and she was rubbing her eyes, stretching and then grasping her bump on her forhead

"wha-"

"You were almost kidnapped. Beta saved you." Selenia explained quickly, wanting to say what she had to. "Woah...How-"

"You were out for a couple of hours, once your kidnapped ran off so did the seides, she was the ring leader of the raid, your fine by some bruises and cuts and that giant bump on you head. It'll heal if we put some herbs on it, it shall heal. NOW!" Selenia gasped, turning back to Arthur.

"We need to go on an adventure back to Necropolis and find out whats up. Who set up the raid. Check on the rest of the kingdom's villages to see if they were raided. And find a hideout." Selenia quickly said before anyone could interrupt her.

Beta brightened a little. "YES!" he pumped his fist in the air. "I have to go right?"

"Sadly yes. Father says you need to toughen up." Selenia replied. And Beta took it.

"What about Nessy?" H leaned to hid side and pointed to Narcissus; looking at them.

"She can't come. She's hurt." selenia said.

"Too bad. I am." Nessa said in a harsh voice. Everyone stared at her, never hearing her mean voice.

"That bastard who kidnapped me...I'm going to get her. Beat her. And make her beg for mercy. No one tries to kidnap me,but my parents,my sister and brother from another mother." Nessa removed the covers off her body, and stood. But she nearly fell back down, caught by Beta, his arms around her stomach. "I'll be fine. Get me some herbs as Selenia said, and some ice packs..." She grasped her bump. Beta grimaced and Arthur smiled. "Great! We should pack some. When do we leave."

Selenia, not happy with Nessa going wanting to stick to the original three group, and wanting Nessa to rest sighed. Though she was somewhat proud of Nessa'a courage. "We live first thing when we're done packing. The day is early, and we are ready...Sort of" She turned back to Nessa, her hando n Beta's shoulder for support. Arthur nodded and grinned.

"Another adventure. Luckily we're have a bit more time on this one then the others."

**Meanwhile. Back at Necropolis**

"I'm Sister sis. I failed. I didn't expect anyone to see me in the smoke." The young minimoy girl got on one knee; the very same who tried to kidnap Narcissus.

"No worries sis. We're already raiding the rest. And you did great! We got what we wanted." Lilyth assured her sister. "Daphnia, you should get some rest. And medical attention. Your all cut."

Daphnia looked to her sister and smiled. "No worries! They'll heal fast." she pointed to a bruise on her left arm, already closing up. "But I do have one question...Why did you want the young brunette minimoy outsider?"

Lilyth sighed and shook her head. "Because Our lord,Maltazr, thinks she can break the curse. She has not been kissed. Humans are very powerful. And he thinks she might have magical powers." She crossed her arms. She tried to convince Maltazar he was wrong. Nessa had no magic, Lilyth did not feel it near the young girl, and humans were not all that powerful...And Narcissus was so free, Lilyth didn't want to harm many in her job. And certainly not a young human here for a fun time.

She bit her bottom lip and looked to her right, away from her sister's eyes. "Come on." she turned around."Lets go get some bandages, and apply herbs to your wounds. I don't want you getting an infection or scars." She walked on into the dark alley. Daphnia following suit, wrapping her arm around her sister's left one, smiling.


	9. Day 8 Not too Close

_**A/N~**__ Screw Spelling check XD_

_Thank you all for the alerts and faves. But I really want some Reviews, just a little of what you think might happen, how you like it so far, encouraging words, anything really! Something that tells me your readin still XD_

_I know. I'm needy. I updated actually a week or so ago, but was to lazy to submit to FF, but my DA updates more, so do there. Theres a Link on my first page cause they dont allow Links in stories I guess._

Narcissus and Arthur were standing at the gates to the outside world of the Seventh Kingdom, talking over things as Beta and Selenia were still to come. Nessa had leaf bandages around her arms and legs and a patch under her chin. She had a side bag over her left shoulder down to her right hip, it was full with a extra change of cloths or two, the extra film she had brought from the human world,more bandages for when her's were too bloody, a book she found the Kingdom's library and some smaller objects.

"Are you sure your ok to come with us?" Arthur asked, pulling at some of her loose bandages.

Nessa nodded, pouting slightly. "You don't think Im up to this,huh?"

"No! I do!...But Im worried for you. Your already hurt, I don't want you be in any more pain. Your one of my good friends." He gave her an innocent look. Nessa just rolled her eye and smiled. He tugged at another loose bandage on her right arm, pulling her closer. "Don't just ignore me you dork." he teased. Nessa grabbed the ends of his tunic and tugged them towards her.

Arthur came closer to her and looked down, though his gaze was still on her face. He was shorter then her by a few inches in human form, but in Minimoy form he was just about the same height. Then they heard footsteps coming and recognized them as the royal siblings. They looked slightly toward their right and saw them. Selenia looked at them with a sour face, hands on her hips; she had removed non-armored arm's sleeves, and added net,stockings made of spider silk over her tricep.

Betameche just looked shyly, shuffling his feet slightly. He had the same stockings over both his arm's triceps,multiple charms around his neck, and changed his belt to one with a leaf buckle. He looked quite uncomfortable with how close the Ex-Humans were, hands behnd his back,looking down.

Nessa and Arthur parted back slightly, knowing that was the problem. "ou guys ready?" Arthur asked cheefully, as if nothing had happened. Selenia nodded and walked up to him, he smiled and put a hand on her left cheek. "You look nice with a bare arm."

Selenia smiled slightly and playfully pushed his hand away from her. "Don't kiss my butt." she walked ahead of toward the gate.

Ness tugged at Beta's sotckings on his arms. "They look comforting. I've tried these on once, my skin was too sensitive." she smiled. Beta smiled back. "Thats because this is more softer materials." he then pressed his arms against her cheeks and laughed lightly. Nessa chuckled. put one hand on his left arm, feeling the stockings. They were smooth, she could feel his skin under them and found him warm.

"You guys, we're about to leave." Came Selenia's voice, trying her best not to sound enraged. Nessa should've known of Beta's current 'Problem', and that for sure shouldn't be helping. Nessa stood, grasping Beta's hands as they slid off her body. " How far are we going to walk?" She asked, she wa sone for wlaking, but easily got tired.

"Few ways, it'll be night soon, we'll camp in the flowers." Selenia took something off her belt, and gestured with a finger for Nessa to come to her. "Wow, real flowers lenny?" Nessa released Beta's hands and went to the princess/Queen. "What did I say about,Lenny?" Selenia crouched down to Narcissus's calves. Nessa pouted and said something under her breath. Selenia pinched Nessa and Nessa hissed lightly. "Yes, a flower. They are comfortable, and serve as good protection from the beasts on the ground." The red-head wrapped the shealth in her hands around the young girl's left Calf.

"This is for protection, its a very hard-metalled dagger. I'm being held responible for you now." Selenia groaned slightly, not wanting to have to look over two 'kids'-the other Beta-. Nessa smiled ."You the best Selenia!" And Selenia took the compliment with pride Simply saying. "I know." And strutting off, back to the gate.

Two gaurds came and released the latches, and pulled both doors back. "Gate open your majesties! Best of lucks." Said both.

Selenia nodded to both, and walked off into the tunnel. Arthur having his arm around her waste, and Beta and Nessa holding hands behind them.

Necropolis.

Malthazar sat at his throne, the rubies not there behind him. He didn't care, he'd have his minions get him something even more gorgeous. He tilted his head in his left arm, it erect on the arm chair. He'd have to wait for Arthur to come to Necropolis,M's domain, to easily steal his ingredient for him to become flesh once more. He heard the footsteps of Lilyth come in and perked up slightly

Lilyth was beautiful, had an excellent body and was not afraid of him. IF only she was like his needed ingredient, that would make him more happy. She came up close to him and got on her left knee, arm on her knee, head bowed. "My lord. May I suggest an idea?" she said her soothing voice. Malthazar for a minute was staring at her, but soon came to his senses; Lilyth thinking he was choosing to allow her not.

to speak.

"Of course Lilyth, tell me." he sat up and crossed his thin legs. Lilyth stood up and stared him straigh inthe face, which few could do. "We should send some gaurds to spy on Arthur and his friends, to make sure your 'Ingredient'" she send harshly on this word "Is safe,innocent still, and when to be prepared for the fight."

Malthazar nodded. This was a brilliant plan he should've thought up of. He smirked. "Yes. Excellent idea. Please go forth with your plan." he shifted his body to the left of his chair in deep thought. Lilyth bowed once more and strutted out the room, feeling the eyes of M watching her with amusement. "OH! And Lily." Malthazar reached out a finger. Lilyth turned aher upper body around, setting a hand on her left hip, leaning on the right leg.

" Thinking of your last reports when with the 'Adventure quest' fools, if my 'Ingredient' and that royal brat start to get a little too close. Please do whatever you must to stop it." He chimed.

Lilyth nodded, looking away from him. And exited the room, yelling out for three certain soldiers to help.

Outside the Kingdoms.

The sun was setting fast that afternoon, and Arthur,Selenia,Betameche and Narcissus were barely halfway from across to their destination. The sixth kingdom. Narcissus was used to walking, she never having a car, and was behind Arthur, snapping pictures. Arthur was explaining to Selenia what exactly was happening when they saw him and Nessa, he thought of it as nothing, but as Selenia argued with him and told him her points he started to see it a bit of something. He couldn't help but feel so relaxed with Narcissus, she was a lot like him if he was a girl. He looked back to Nessa and Beta.

They looked happy together, holding hands, looking at the flowers and smaller things the naked eye could not see alone. Arthur couldn't help but think of them as couple, which made him grin. He was turned back to Selenia when she ribbed him.

Beta was explaining to Ness multiple things, like what was edible and not, pointing with one hand. His other was holding Nessa's, getting slight sweaty. Nessa was snapping shots with her other hand, listening intently. She loved how big the flowers were, and how every small creature was now big. She tightened her grip on Beta's hand when she was giant Water Beetle. "WOAH! Look how big it is!" she dropped her camera-luckily on the vine around her neck- and pointed.

Selenia looked up to the sky, and put both hands on her hips, leaning on the left foot. "Its getting dark. Danm." She looked at her surroundings. "We'll camp here for the night." she announced. Arthur nodded. "How do we camp?" Asked Nessa. they were small, had no tents and weren't packed for camping. "We open up a flower, and sleep in it. The pollen is like a mattress." Arthur explained, pointing to a patch of daisies.

Nessa nodded and smiled. "Sounds fun! We'll all fit in one Flower?"

Selenia shook her head in a no. "Only three in each. So me and you in one, Arthur and Beta in another." Selenia held out her hand to Beta. He pouted. "Why can't I share with Nessa and you Arthur be alone together. Thats always what you want." he complained, handing his older sister his knife. "Because I said so little boy." she pressed a button, and a a knife attatched to a string popped out one of the holes. Beta growled slightly and crossed his arms.

Ness chuckled lightly, not truly getting the feud,but finding it comical. Once Selenia fixed her and Nessa's flower-bed she throw the knife to Arthur who then began on his and Beta's. Narcissus did her best to walk into the flower, hoping not to break a petal. And Selenia followed, before she entered ther flower and released it from the gorund she gave a glance to both boys. And the flower shot up.

Boy's flower

Beta scoffed,inhaled sharply and laid back on the pollen, arms behind his head. He hated his sister alot. He found Arthur sitting next to him, knees up. "You know she's doing this for a reason, right?"

Beta sneered. "What insane reason is that?" but he knew exactly what reason. Arthur just shook his head, smiling. "It took only twenty-four(24) hours for me and Selenia to fall in love and get married. Think of that. Its too easy for you to fall in love with Ness. Shes alot like you, me and Selenia put into one. I doubt she has a hard time making friends, and probably makes even more enemies." The young boy laid back, arms behind his head.

Betameche stard at the top of the flower, the tips already closed. It would be easy to fall in love with Narcissus. They were already good friends,holding hands and getting on Selenia's nerves. No. He was sure he wouldn't fall in love with her. She was a little like Selenia, he'd make sure he remembered that when he and Nessa started to close. She was too good a friend.

" I won't fall in love with her." He stated, turnign on his side away from Arthur. He heard Arthur chuckle lightly. And before falling asleep heard the mumbled words of Arthur. "Its a bit late for that. It'll be hard seeing how you already are."

Girl's flower.

Naricssus fell down on her back into thep ile of pollen balls. "This is awesome! My allergies arean't even acting up!" she gleefully squealed, curling into a ball. The pollen was soft and smooth, and felt more of a ball pin at a playground, which she always fantasied about. She felt the pollen slightly shift as Selenia fell onto the pollen as well. "When your small, stuff in the human world really don't matter. And plus, I cut off the pollen stem and made sure to squeeze the flower's water on the pollen so it wouldn't make us sneeze." she hd her arms behind her head.

Ness smiled. She scooted closer to Selenia and was allowed to hug her. "I love it here. As a Minimoy. Its so pretty when you only two(2) milimeters tall." The young girl yawned, finding Selenia's chest a good pillow. Selenia growled to Ness, and pushed her off. "It is pretty."

Nessa giggled and found her eyes baggy. "Lenny. Don't you trust Beta?" She said wearily, her eye lids dropping slowly. Selenia looked up to the closed flower, not answering for awhile. "No." She simply said.

"Well...You...Should...He's doing his best..." Nessa yawned once more, her eye sight going blurry. Selenia sighed. " I know." was the last Nessa heard, before she fell asleeped.

Selenia looked to the young girl, and shook her head. "She shouldn't be here. She should be at that 'Prom' crap with some boy...Not here on this adventure with us, slowly falling in love with my idiot brother." Selenia turned to face Nessa and curled into a ball as well, closing her eyes, awaiing morning. She could feel it, something bad was going to arrive tomorrow. And she would do whatever it took to protect her friends.


	10. Day 9 Warriors

_**Author's Notes:**__ Sorry it took awhile to update, I've been writing this on and off for awhile, my mother is staying with my grandmother once again. And writing in front of her is awkward, so I have to sneak to write for awhile. Thanks for the reviews and Alerts people! I'm happy you all like it! So here is the next chapter! I tried to make it long, and theres piece I took off and is saving for the next chapter._

_Lilyth belong to Mcweebers; You can find her DA. Sadly FF Does not allow Urls in stories, so heres a shot at it. ; w-w,w. Mcweebers. Deviantart .-c,-o,m_

_Take out Dashes=-, commas ,_

_And her sister owns Daphnia;GabbyTronrulez. do same link, but with that username, to see her DA._

_**Day 9  
**_

_Warriors._

To Selenia's ease Betameche had agreed to get a spider and go ahead to the sixth kingdom to tell of their coming. She was less tense and was finally to relax a bit more with Narcissus;the young female would most likely to stay off behind, snapping photos...But she was wrong. Nessa was on Arthur's other side, chatting it up. He was holding her hand, but was looking at the brunet. What they were discussing, the young princess had no clue. It involved some sort thing called a '360' and a 'Video Game', something she did not learn about when she was up in the human world.

"I've printed multiple cheats, but the best is the unlimited Ammo and Health ones." Narcisus was saying.

"Of course! Those are always the most favorite. I've seen a cheat on my grandfather's computer-"

"You don't have one?" Nessa inquired. Near every kid had a laptop.

"No, my parents are still looking for new jobs, and I'd rather play with Alfred mostly." Arthur pulled up his shoulders slightly.

"He is a healthy dog. How old is he?"

"About four. He's suppose to be a guard dog but-"

And went on like that until they came to the kingdom. The sixth Kingdom, which was well known for their emerald color of the city because the leaves of all the trees usually dropped there, was like the Seventh Kingdom; though the town was most of greenery than dirt and was consisted of more moles than the Seventh Kingdom.

They passed by multiple beings who bowed in respect and smiled. They recognized the party(Minus Nessa) as on a mission, and they all knew about what. The three arrived to the to the castle of the Sixth Kingdom's Queen; the structure was the same as the Seventh's, but instead of the sword in the middle there was a small podium. Nessa and Arthur looked at it and questioned Selenia.

"Its for when the town's herald reads out loud; this town is more in what you humans call the 'Times Of Knights And Dragons'. From what Archibald has told me father long when he visited here."

"My Grandpa visited here?" Arthur turned to his wife, not recalling anything of the Sixth Kingdom from his Grandfather. Selenia nodded and put her hands on her hips, showing off her smooth curves.

"Yes, but he liked the Seventh Kingdom best. Our's and this kingdom are the only two in your garden, the others are scattered.."

"And the first is in Africa right? I remember from the book." Narcissus looked straight to the Castle's gates. "What are we waiting for?"

" We must first wait for the king to come out and we must Kowtow to him." Selnia tiled her head to the young Human. Narcissus puckered her lips in thought.

"Its like 'Knights and Dragons' Nessy. You should know this." Arthur teased her. Nessa stuck out her tongue childishly toward the white haired minimoy. She did know, but it never occurred to her the Minimoys would pick up on such things. _"Act as if you were a knight Ness"_ she thought sternly to herself. Easy. She loved knights.

The gates opened. Out came out multiple moles dressed in something of a butler's suit from the middle ages. They all stood in a line from the gates to four steps away from them. They blew the horns loudly. And out came the queen of the Sixth Kingdom, Beta and two other beings behind her, and two guards behind the three. Beta smiled to the others, having made it to the kingdom less than twenty minutes ago. Next to him, in the middle, was one of the most cutest little girls Nessa, Arthur or Selenia(Still) had ever seen; she had long to her waist,shining,dark,green hair,splitting at her forward down her back with a golden circlet around her head; very pale-olive skin that seemed almost sickly if it weren't for her small smile and freckles; with a dark-green,leaf, to her small shins, dress with skinny,vine straps; she looked roughly Beta's age and height.

The male who stood beside her looked like a soldier; he wore two vines died red criss-crossed for a shirt,showing his muscles and battle scars; he had the same color as the young girl, tied in a short pony-tail, leaving slight bangs out; his skin was like the young girl's as well, and he wore black dyed leather pants.

The queen had the same skin and hair color as the other young minimoys; she wore a long,dragging red dyed dress, with long sleeves the bottoms black dyed. She had a queen's crown upon her head, and was very gorgeous, even more than Selenia. But Selenia didn't mind, she was a princess, and the queen was a Queen of course, it was only naturals; Selenia knew one day she would be more gorgeous than the Queen though, after a couple of more thousands of years.

Selenia first bowed to the queen to demonstrate for Arthur And Narcissus, crossing her ankles and bowing on her toes, spreading her arms up and out to her sides. The Queen acknowledged this with a soft,smooth nod. Arthur was next, he slightly wobbled, but gave one of his prize winning smiles, enchanting the young girl behind and the Queen. The Monarch acknowledged him as well. Than it was Narcissus' turn. Selenia had to see this, she and Arthur turned to Nessa. The Brunette crossed her ankles and bowed; extending her right arm out and bringing it under her chest. Selenia rolled her eyes, Luck; Arthur smiled, he knew she would know how to do this with all the fantasy books she read.

" It is a honor to have you here princess Selenia, Arthur; your brother as well." the Queen smiled politely to them. Selenia smiled back. "Sorry for short notice" she ignored the slight glare from Beta on the 'Short' term'" But we we had to make haste to arrive. I do not like leaving my father, he's been sneezing alot lately."

The Queen nodded understandingly, the old king was due for death at anytime, but yet he kept kicking. She respected him for such.

"Your majesty, Iam honored to be here. This is my friend Narcissus from the human world." Arthur bowed slightly and gestured a hand to Nessa; who smiled shyly.

"It is very nice to meet you Narcissus. Human just keep popping in by the ten moons now huh?" the Queen nodded her head. Nessa didn't know whether to take that as an compliment or an insult, and just ignored it.

"Please, let us have a feast, you must stay for the night! We have many vacant rooms open within my castle." the Queen clapped her hands. Servants ran out of the castle, a mixture of Minimoys and Moles; they set up a table and spread it with foods of all sorts. Arthur sat next to Selenia, Nessa to his other side putting him in the middle, Beta sat across from Ness with the young girl across from Arthur and the young man across from Selenia, putting the girl in the green-hairs girl in the middle.

"Narcissus these are my children, Rue" the young,cute girl bowed her head" and my son, the oldest, Claw" the young man nodded to Nessa. The young human girl waved to them. "Its an honor." she said. To Arthur, it seemed Nessa had put a slight tinge of British accent.

"Please enjoy the feast!" The queen spread her arms to the table, and everyone dug of the villagers came and went, grabbing food to go on a plate, and some sat with them and than left after finished;many came up to Arthur and asked him questions on the human world, and he suggested for them to talk to Nessa seeing how she was human too.

Selenia ate in silence,trying to find her inner peace from all of Narcissus' and Arthur's chatting, and the obnoxious childlike talk of Beta and Rue. Soon she found herself over eating, and her throat hurting slightly; it finally stopped once she choked slightly. She grabbed her OJ( Squeeze from Daisy's Garden) and washed down the food stuck within her thought.

She was patted on the back by Arthur,Nessa stood up and said:" Put your arms up!" and she demonstrated. Beta chuckled slightly and shook his head, Rue's mouth was gaped unsure what to do and Claw stood and repeated what Narcissus' words. "The gir is correct, it'll help."

Selenia put up her arms and felt her lungs open up, and the food continued down her throat. She gasped and put a hand to her chest feeling her rapid heartbeat. "Arthur! Don't you know the Heimlich?" Nessa flicked Arthur. "My father taught me how to do it to myself" Arthur defended himself, giving a quick glance. "Selenia, Your ok now right?" the young boy put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Selenia noddded, and put a hand on Arthur's hand; thinking of multiple thing to yell at him for...But now...She didn't really want to. She would've yelled at him to try this 'Heimlich' at least, but that choke... It actually just scared the living crap out of her. "Arthur, thanks for trying to help." the words came out smoothly, and sincerely. Arthur gave her the smile she loved to always see, and said something that made her smiled the same back. "Always, Selenia, I'll make sure to try harder next time though." And with that she pushed away her plate and took Arthur's hand in her's. "Let me show you around." She then gave a glance to Nessa, who put a thumbs up; Selenia and Arthur walked away. Nessa took a spoonful of her meal and smiled "She's totally in there." nodding her head. Beta chuckled slightly,but Rue and Claw did not get it.

_**M's hideout, Necropolis**_

Daphnia had silently exited her room, sneaking s quietly as a mouse(;D) around the second corner tot he exit. she was forced to stay in her room as Lilyth, her sister, was out spying on the Minimoy trio, well whatever the word for Four was, now. Maltazar did not want her to get hurt, or trouble because than he'd have to do something, and might have looked so caring in front of his troops. But Daphnia disarmed this and ignored his warnings.

She pressed herself against a corner wall and peered slightly around it, then quickly tiptoed back up the hall she had descended, preparing to go down another corner that did not have a guard near it. Suddenly she came face to something hard,and broad. She put up her hands against it, walking back a step; she looked straight up to see him. Darkos.

" You should be in your room." He said in his deep toned voice.

"I got bored." She smiled, patting his chest as if playing the bongos.

"Get your ass back in that room before I-"

"Before you what? Tell daddy?" She puckered lips.

Darkos growled, not liking her tone of voice. Hew as not a Daddy's boy. And her playful smirk didn't really help. She put her hands behind her back and took another step back, leaning forward slightly. "Catch me if ya'can!" she winked and stuck out her tongue. And with that, ran off down the hall with speed; now this would fill her boredom's appetite.

Darkos shook his head and growled; what was this girl thinking? He shook his head, about ready to call some guard to chase after her... When he smiled and thought about it. A game of Tag? That actually sounded fun; he had never played tag as a child really,unless he hurt someone and they went chasing after him in rage, that would always end up in killing the person or never getting tagged. He took chase after her,a childish grin on hi face.

_**Sixth Kingdom, Castle's secret gazebo**_

Selenia and Arthurs at together, she in his arms, he holding her close. There was a swing-bench, and they were surrounded by flowers, the grass above being fashioned into a sunlight hole shining the right bream's from above on them. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"This is perfect Arthur." The Princess,Queen sighed lovingly. Her husband nodded, closing his eyes. It had awhile since they had relaxed with one another.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you lately." she looked up to his face. He opened his eyes and looked down to her.

"No, its fine. I understand."he said Explicitly. Selenia's face turned a slight red, did he really understand?

"You do?" she said in a small tone, embarrassed and nervous to what he was to explain.

"Yes, Narcissus gets a bit to close to me, and I get a bit too close to her, and you get a bit mad because Im your husband and its been a year since we've seen one another, but I've been so occupied by Nessa that I'm neglecting you by complete accident" he said softly, having used his triple revised version not to hurt Selenia.

"You must have revised this multiple times to have actually not get me mad or insulted" she giggled. Arthur grinned and nodded. "Got some advice from Granny & Miro,the king,some gaurds and a nice, water beetle." he remembered how he told his grandmother one night, asking Miro and the King the morning he was in the king dom after the party, some gaurds when waiting for the others to arrive to go and a water beetle when he went to use a flower for a restroom.

"But you have to understand that me and Nessy are more of siblings, me and her get along well because she's like me,some of you and a few of Beta, and perhaps a bit of her Godly name's owner. And I may get close to her, enough to look intimate... But I could never love her like how I love you, and enough or ever to do this-" he leaned, put a hand on her soft,warm red cheek and pressed his lips to her's. She felt the warmth of his mouth collide with her's and wrapped her arms around his kneck. The feel of his tongue around her own was enough to make both their ear's flutter with love and for his other hand go under her chin, pulling her closer.

They broke and she sat on his lap, arms still around him, his around her waist. they both couldn't be happier. It was as if King Arthur Pendragon had flowed his romantic knowledge and being into Arthur completely, and Selenia's multiple ancestor's had flowed into her with Mother Nature wrapping a warm,caring glow on them from the Sun's beams above. Arthur only hoped his 'Sister' were as happy as.

_**Castle's Library**_

Narcissus found comfort, and warmth in the Library of the Sixth Kingdom; it was three stories high. Much bigger than the Seventh by one story. She didn't want to disturb Beta with Rue; they had walked off together, giggling like young children at Recess. She felt like a third wheel when Rue told Nessa to join them,a nd when she saw the doors with' Library' labled on them she quickly turned into it. She was sitting in ono f the chairs in the back of the library, the only lone place; Moles really did like to read,even if a little Near-Sighted.

She had picked out a book on Minimoy pirates who were road on boats on the back of giant beetles. She smiled and remembered her sister...How must she be doing? Missing her perhaps? Or having fun in Egypt, digging for artifacts in tombs of mummies, enjoying herself...Like Betameche and Rue...What was the matter with that?

_"Why Am I jealous of Rue?...Her cuteness? Hell no, she's so cute!...Is it because Beta is with her?..."_ She put a hand to her chest, confused how it ached _" Betas having fun, Rue was having reading more on my sister's favorite subject...Yet..."_ She clenched her teeth, and her eye's widened. "No Freaking way...I-" she saw legs in front of her, and knew exactly who they belonged to. She looked up to see Claw, smiling down at her from his height.

"Good Evening Narcissus." he bowed to her, gesturing out his hand for her's; Nessa put her hand in his, knowing such. He kissed her backhand with such delicacy she felt goosebumps pop on her arms,her shoulders tingle slightly and her face heat up slightly.

"Good afternoon more likely." she smiled shyly to him. Claw chuckled softly, Nessa in awe how his hard tone could produce such a soft sound.

"Yes. You loose track of time as you train."he gave her an open smile with his lips.

"What do you mostly train?" she scooted over slightly in her big chair, gesturing for Claw to join her. The young prince took the seat, though a bit to muscular to fit, Nessa slightly had her hind-knee ontop of his knee.

"I love hand-to-hand combat. Much more active. what would you train?" he tilted his hand slightly back to see her face. This young minimoy,once human, was pretty, and was slightly cute in her cheeks.

"I mostly train fencing, but I do not have such tools as you." she gave a small 'heh'.

"I use just my fist and wood dummies."

"I use a broom,sticks I find and anything else possible." she gave a girlish smile.

" Resourceful I see." he put one arm back, behind him and Ness. the young girl blushed as his arm was behind her. Man this prince was charming.

Betameche and Rue were having fun, a lot. It had years since he had last seen the young Princess, she was the exact age as he, so they coudl relate. Seriously. They were rounding another hall, going back the way they had went. He was actually a bit happy Narcissus had left, it was weird seeing as he was forced to see her differently; He had to force himself to think of her as selenia, but it wasn't easy when she could make him laugh.

"I've been staying in my room lately. Afraid to go outside." she said in her soft voice, a mear whisper.

"My father has given me some advice. It helps." Beta nodded, hands behind his back.

"My mother can not give me much of that. She said her father was unsure on how to help her, so she went with her instincts and went out a lot and...You know." she stared at the floor.

"...Im sorry, but your mom's hot."

"..."Rue looked guilty. "I'm starting to think that too." she sniffed. Beta gave a slight laugh, but found out she wasn't being funny when she didn't join. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a half-hug. He felt himself blush slightly, and he knew she was too, but they ignored that and forced themselves to stay friends. They came to a halt at the library. that was most likely where Nessa was.

"What about your friend? Narcissus, right?" Rue gave Beta a questioning look.

"what about her?" he growled,not wanting to talk, or think of Narcissus than.

"She's pretty. She has nice hips...Cute cheeks. Dark lined...Hazel eyes. Smooth,ski-"

"She's my friend. And nothing more." he stopped the Sixth princess. If it was just his opinion, Rue was a bit Bisexual.

"Don't tell me that you never felt h-"

"I won't and haven't" Beta stopped their discussion. They had entered the library and Rue lead the way, hearing her brother's voice. Beta looked to Narcissus, halfway sitting on Claw's lap, giggling like a young school. She turned to see Rue and him, and smiled slightly with Claw.

"Hello there Rue, Betameche." Claw nodded his head towards them.

"Hello brother, Narcissus." Rue took herself out of Beta's arms and went to sit on her brother's lap.

"How was my stem today? I'm sorry I was so occupied with training." Claw pulled in his sister for a hug. "I'm fine. Me and Beta were having fun! We played tag for while!" she took a look to Ness; Narcissus smiled at the young girl. "Your so cute." Ness leaned into Rue and pinched her cheeks slightly. Rue's face brightened up, and leaned into Nessa. "Thank you!"

Beta stood there, not knowing why he was so frozen. The sight of Nessa with Claw so close made him feel so awkward and...Jealous?...Yes, Jealous. He found himself joining them, sitting against Nessa's legs. Before he knew it Rue was playing with his hair, as Nessa played with her's and Claw twiddled with the young girl's, braiding it.

_"So good for the 'Selenia Thinking' idea"_ the young prince remarked within his mind, disappointed he had given in to jealously about Nessa.

Suddenly a guard ran into the library. "You majesties! Quick! the Queen needs you!" he yelled into the only sanctuary of quietness. Claw and Rue gave one another a worried face and quickly stood, fearing for their mother, they ran out of the library, Rue grasping her brother's hand; the young princess wasn't wearing proper running shoes.

Betameche and Nessa got up as well, jogging right behind them, both too lazy to run. They were met up with Arthur and Selenia, holding hands. "What happened?" Selenia inquired. Both the brunette and ginger shrugged, shaking their heads in dismay. They came to the Queen's throne room just a minute after the Green-siblings.

The Queen sat on her lonely throne, her husband's being empty; he died moons ago, before his children were even three months old. She looked troubled, her eyes squinted and face scrunched slightly.

"What is wrong mother?" asked Rue, pressing herself against the left armchair. Her mother shook her head. "Theres been unicorns sighted coming this way. They sent one of their men to warn us." she said softly, looking down. Selenia bit her bottom lip. This was because of them.

"We must leave now your majesty." The young princess bowed. The Queen gave a confused face.

"Why ever so?"

"They are after us your royalty. They attacked the Seventh Kingdom yesterday, and seem to be following." Arthur explained. The queen sighed shook her head.

"No, stay. I'll have my men protect our gates." She said, put her hands on both arm rest.

"No, we're sorry. We must go. We hope you are safe, they may attack. And if so, do not hesitate to send a call of help to me father." Selenia said. And with that, the four of them turned and walked of the castle. The Queen was speechless. But allowed them to walk.

"Mother, should we really allow them to leave?" Rue questioned hopelessly, not wanting her friends to be hurt. Her mother nodded and sighed helplessly.

"They are but warriors my dear, and warriors protect. And I know, they will protect themselves, the Seven kingdoms, and whatever more that needs them."

Claw ran ahead, catching the four as they exited the doors. "Please, Narcissus!" he called out. The brunette turned around and smiling shyly, feeling suddenly clammy. "Claw, don't try to stop-" She was cut off when Claw took her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, putting one hand behind her head, the other around her back. "Be safe Do not allow your name to deceive you. You are a true friends I must say. And I had fun getting to know you." he whispered into her head, causing her to get chills all over.

Beta shook his head and turned the other way. "Come on!" he growled, walking ahead. Arthur just smiled, and Selenia rolled her eyes; how sappy.

"You too?" Nessa said awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "Listen, put off training for awhile, hangs with your sister, ya know! I know I felt sad when my older sibling didn't play with me for awhile. And try to talk to more of the kingdom, you might just find that special someone." she pulled from his hug.

"You have a sister?" Claw tilted his head.

"Yeah sh-"

"We have to hurry." Arthur cut between the to. "I'm Sorry, but if the Unicorns find us, we're toast."

"Whats Toast-"

Nessa was being pulled by Arthur, and Selenia, waving to prince. "By Claw! Maybe we'll meet again some day!" she yelled back to him, trying to keep her stance.

Claw sighed and smiled. There went another warrior, onwards to War.


	11. Day 10 Paradise Alley

_**Author's Notes~** Sorry for the two month wait! Summer is turning out to be busy, I have no laptop becuase my mother's crappy one broke on me and I keep procrastinating when I do have time XD_

_But I would like to thank all the people who keep adding this to their favorite and watch list, I would like some reviews fro myou people! D: And a big thanks to my reviewers!_

_Yes, there must be more ArthurXSelenia scenes but, I keep missing good times for it! Its only TRUE SeleniaXArthur if Selenia is pouting, and so far, she's been Royal. But! If you squint! REALLY SQUINT! AND THINK LOVINGLY! You can see the little scenes I have of them in this story that I tried to make obvious. _

_ And of course the main pairing is BetaXOc. And yes, the plot is alittle hectic but, I never really plan out my stories but for little scenes. I'll try to make it cleaer in the end._

_ Only about one or two more chapters left! Depends when I have time to write, and my creativity mood. After there will be a sequel, with MinoXOc! :D I couldn't fit it in this story so I decided on a sequel! With a better plot~ More unicorns in that one!_

_ I have Fanart on my Deviant art, if you go to my page theres an instant link...I really wish FF would allow links in stories. Well anyways! Enjoy the story! _

_I slightly proof-read it on Word, but I have no Beta-reader, so its all me. And I don't like to proof-read =^=;_

* * *

_Lilyth stalked outside the flowers that Arthur, Selenia, Betameche and Narcissus slept in. She hid behind the long grass stalks that surrounded them, and kept her eyes on the flower that hosted two silhouettes of two people, one short, one average size, sitting up talking._

_"This isn't good." she whispered to the grass, as if it could hear her. The two being alone was not good in deed. She could only hope that nothing bad happened to the 'Ingredient' and be prepared to do anything._

Narcissus rolled around in the pollen balls, enjoying that they did not cause her a running, stuff or sneezey nose. She hoped they wouldn't once she turned human as well. She finally rolled on her back, panting slightly from her rough housing. Being small was fun.; Beta had planted himself in the pollen bed, his arms down deep in it, his cheek against it. Sleep was coming, he could feel it, and he yawned. Nessa rolled next to him. "You're sleepy already, beta?"

"Yeah, I 'am." was his murmur, his eyesight becoming a blur.

"Geeze party pooper..." Nessa puckered her lips, rolling her head. Sleep wasn't coming to her so easily, though it should've with the soft bed, little nightlight floating away and the warmth of the flower petals. Beta ignored her, his eyes slowly closing.

Narcissus suddenly brightened up and grinned. She stood and brought her right elbow up, she then smacked it with her left palm and yelled "Rib smasher!"

Beta jumped up to the sudden elbow to his ribs, giving out a yelp and groan as he fell back to his back. "You jerk." he grabbed his ribs and rubbed them.

"Be happy I didn't put all my weight!" Nessa lay next to him, smiling. "Be happy I won't Rib Smash you next." Beta growled. "Where did you get that idea from anyways?"

"WWE"...

"What is that?" Beta looked at her in confusion."Wrestling. Fake Wrestling anyways. They do even more crazy moves than 'Rib Smasher'." Ness sat up.

Whatever show did moves like 'Rib Smasher' must have been insane, hurting people for other's amusement... Then again Minimoys did have Mul-Mul battles in Paradise Alley...But at least it was Mul-Muls, not Minimoys fighting.

"Come on! Stay awake with me; I'm not tired at all!" Nessa shook the Minimoy prince.

"Well now I'm awake." The prince sat up; rubbing his eyes of the sleep sand he wouldn't be using.

"Tell me about Rue! I never really got to talk to her!" The human sat Indian style.

"There's not much to tell, she's average for a Minimoy Princess. A bit, too, average at times. Once I was playing in some dirt, and she just watched with a face. She told me 'Beta, this is un-sanitary; you shouldn't be playing in mud'. But really, who cares."

"Dirt is fun." Narcissus nodded with a smile. "Once I and my sister were in the backyard and suddenly she brought out some spoons from her pockets! She told me we could dig for Dinosaur bones with them, so we did and we ended up finding some bottle caps and getting dirty. We even wet the soil thinking it would help us dig easier."

"Are dinosaur bones those big, white, hard things in the ground that seem to have shape?" Beta asked.

"Yes, why do you ask? Do you use'em?" Nessa leaned her head in her arms, balanced on her knees. "Oh yeah, they're good for making barriers from the kingdoms. Or other uses I'm too lazy to learn about." he waved a hand off as if it was nothing. There was lot stuff within the dirt under human's feet. Always junk in the sewers too.

"So, what about Claw?" The prince finally asked. Narcissus' smile lightened and seemed to get shy as she shrugged in her shoulders

"He's a real nice guy. But he neglects his sister a bit too much. Though I can't blame him" Nessa steadied her head in one hand and looked up at the petals dreamily; Beta rolled his eyes. "You gotta train and become stronger for the one you love most. I remember when my sister use to get teased; I use to get teased also for trying to protect her."

"Topic Change" Betameche grabbed one of the pollen balls and squished it. Little pieces of it floated all around, and then falling back down- some even attached themselves to their night light. "I can't believe Selenia would let us have our own flower, sometimes she can be a bit over-protective, and then mean at the wrong times." He then changed his position to on his knees.

"She's just not too good at being an older sibling sometimes but, that's how it should be. Lovingly, annoying." The Ex-human sighed, squeezing the pollen as well.

"Yeah..." Beta said dazed by the pollen swirling over head. The yellow particles seemed to dance almost, swirling and intertwining.

"I like being small." Nessa said just as dazed. She sat up and tried to reach for the yellow pollen seeds but, to no avail could she truly grab one and keep it in her palm. Beta sat erect as well, his hands sliding up to only Ness' palms. The brunette Minimoy grinned and clasped her right hand into beta's, intertwining their fingers. They both reached.

"But it's not very useful." The ginger said sadly, bringing down their intertwined hand. Nessa just smiled merrily.

"It is very useful." she slouched down and leaned forward. "You can easily fit into just about anything"

Beta bit his lip and burrowed his brows. "You say just about because I'm chunky. Being small and skinny, thats useful."

"You're not chunky. I'm chunky." Nessa tilted her head slightly and raised her brows.

"No, you're anorexic just about." Beta smiled into his point.

"Have you not seen my pot-belly?" Nessa pushed her head forward slightly to make her point.

"That ain't any pot-belly; those are organs in your stomach." Beta leaned in a little and poked her stomach.

"Fine, I'm chubby."

"Hah! You not-" Beta realized now the heat from the young woman's breath was on his face. They had gotten closer physically into their argument. He stared nervously into her hazel eyes afraid of leaning in any further. His hormones kicked in about now and there was an urge to lean in. _"Thanks body, helping me out where ever I go." _he gulped. He raised his free hand shakily to her shoulder.

Nessa's smile dropped when she saw Beta hesitate with his sentence. When did they get so close? She heard him gulp and knew something was wrong, but her mind was in a haze, and all she wanted to do was release the pressure in her head onto him. She felt his hand slowly come to her shoulder, brushing it and gripping it softly with his fingertips. No. His hormones. The book. What were they doing? What did the book say on this matter?...

"You're...Your no-not..."He tried to continue his sentence.

Suddenly one of the petals went crashing down backwards and someone slid in. The petal bounced back up into place and in front of was a Minimoy. Lilyth. She had a big grin on her face and she scooted in closer to Nessa. "Hey guys!" she cheerfully put an arm around Narcissus, her hand on Nessa's right elbow.

The young woman's face turned red, as if it wasn't from before. She shied in to the embrace of the other minimoy. "Li-lil-liyth!" She barely whispered, smiling shyly up at the beautiful face.

"Hey there, Ness! Beta!" She put a hand on Beta's shoulder. "Sorry I just barged in but, I saw the two flowers and just knew it was you guys, Arthur and Selenia! So I thought, 'why not say hi?'" the lie came out smoothly and crisp. It left a bitter taste in her mouth but, it was nothing compared to other things she had done.

"Why this flower?" Beta asked bitterly, shrugging off the older Minimoy's hand. At least she ruined the moment? It was good thing they were interrupted...But why didn't it feel like it?

"Well...I'd rather not say why...I think Arthur and Selenia are making out in the other flower.." She dropped her ears slightly with embarrassment. It was the truth. Other than she couldn't allow the two to kiss in here. With a smooth movement she put her free hand on Nessa's left knee, which was pulled up with her other to her chest. This human woman was very cute when shy; it made Lilyth smile at it. This ex-human was like a little girl in her arms, and the Minimoy prince was her harasser.

"Mind if we have a little sleep over?" she talked to them as if they were toddlers; Like kids.

"No! Not at all!" Nessa said before betameche could say otherwise. The young prince rolled his eyes, why it was almost every girl he met with week was just about a homosexual, he had no clue.

"Its fine. We were just turning in for the night." Beta fell on to his back. Sleep was finding its way to him again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't wait to get back home and relax. The pollen around him shifted as Nessa lay next to him and Lilyth beside her. They giggled to one another and whispered things he couldn't hear. He could just see it behind his eyelids, Nessa up against Lilyth's side, smiling little a little girl with her idol. He turned on his side, his back against them and found sleep with ease once more.

_358~ Day 10, Morning_

"Explain to me again, why the hell were with them last night?" Selenia demanded from Lilyth as she walked on. They were close to Paradise Alley, within the next hour they would be there, go to Max's bar and go out his back door to Necropolis. Where the being behind all the raids were.

Lilyth innocently walked beside Narcissus who was right next to Arthur, who was keeping an eye on Lilyth, next to Beta, who had his arms crossed. She had locked arms with Nessa; the young woman was in yet another love daze. "Easy, I was on my way to Paradise Alley after making my report, when I saw you guys camping out! You and Arthur were 'Busy'" Arthur's eye on Lilyth went down to the ground and his face reddened with Selenia's own" And so I went in theirs, then we had a sleepover!" she gave a small shrug and a soft smile to Nessa who quickly looked to the ground in embarrassment and shyness.

Selenia rolled her head and put her hands on her hips. Pathetic excuse. But good as anything.

Arthur went running to catch up with his wife, his hand shyly grasping her's. "Selenia" he spoke in soft tones."She didn't cause any harm. Let's just allow to come with us to Max's, we can ditch her there." he inclined his head to the queen to be.

Selenia smiled at him and nodded. That was a wonderful idea, and was a much politer way than her plan; to just leave Lilyth off somewhere in Paradise Alley, Max would easily distract her. So they continued on.

"Why are you going to Necropolis?" Lilyth pointed up a finger.

"Because someone is sending seides to the kingdoms!" Narcissus answered quickly. Selenia rolled her once more, pathetic human; it was suppose to be a Secret Mission.

"There are raids going on by the seides, and the only place Seides come from is Necropolis." Selenia explained a bit better.

"And then they sent Unicorns after us and they only come from Paradise Alley. So we're taking the long way there to stop by the Alley and then go to Necropolis from there. And we have to be back by tomorrow morning or else me and Nessa can't get back home." Arthur added.

Lilyth nodded. These kids were pretty smart. "I see." she nodded her head. Paradise Alley would be where the Seides would be, and thats where Nessa would be captured. She gave a glance at Nessa who was fiddling with her camera. Poor girl. Stupid Maltazar. Handsome, brilliant, bonehead Maltazar. She shook her head. The Unicorns did their job at driving the group to Paradise Alley first; a clean report of four thieves who had run to the nearby Kingdom was enough for them to send a small squadron.

They finally reached Paradise Alley in the evening, when it was more of a bustling city than a ghetto night club. Everyone was moving fast, still selling items. Bug above them had prince written on them, or a leaf stuck to them for advertisement. There was chatter all over and so many people. Nessa compared it to New York, beautiful, fast and full of adventure. She found herself wondering off from Lilyth and close to Arthur.

"This is brilliant Arthur! It's like the Big Apple!"

"...The what?" Selenia and Betameche gave confused faces.

"New York, they call it the Big apple because its Big and its bright like an apple, plus an Apple is the most favorite and best fruit to most people." Arthur explained. The royal siblings let it go, and lead the way onwards to the bar; it would be closed but, Max would be there preparing everything for the night. Arthur held Selenia's hand to keep her close, and he could easily make out the top of Beta's head from any angle just about...But where was Narcissus?

"Ness?" Arthur said. No answer. "Nessa!" he called out. He looked around. No sign. "You guys! We lost Narcissus!" the albino Minimoy exclaimed. Selenia rolled her eyes in frustration. She called out for the young girl as well, threatened, and then got panicky. "Idiot!" she turned to Betaemche "Weren't you holding her hand?"

"NO! I thought Lilyth had her arm!" The young prince exclaimed in panic.

"...Where the hell is Lilyth too?" Arthur now swore. Beta groaned. He was an idiot. He should've had Narcissus' hand.

"... Did you ever tell Lilyth we were going to Necropolis?" The minimoy Princess Tentatively asked. Arthur shook his head. No. He hadn't. Now, thinking about it.

"OH, DAMN IT ALL!" He yelled, startling pedestrians around them for a moment. "You guys! She was with the bad guys all a long! She went the kingdom to examine US! And the bad guy must want something from Narcissus! Thats why she was all over her! She was winning her trust! And since Paradise Alley is such a big place she found her way of stealing Ness a form us!"

Betameche's and Selenia's jaws dropped. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF-!" The younger Minimoy planted his face into his palms.

"Come on!" Selenia pulled the boys. "We're going to Max's and going to Necropolis."

"But why would anyone want Narcissus?" Beta asked. Who would want a human turned Minimoy? A young girl, just trying to have an adventure with her friends? Anger was rising in his chest, and fear for his friend was right next to it.

"I don't know yet. But I can guess Ransom, insurance in case whatever plans he or she has go wrong and or...I don't know." Arthur sighed, shaking his head dismally. What a pathetic friend he was. He was supposed to protect Narcissus. He was her host, legal guardian (Sort of) and friend. Anger made its way to his hand, and that made way for his sword's hilt.

"But we'll rescue her."


	12. Day 10 Minimoynapped!

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the lateness guys! I've been writing this on my Deviantart account in it's 'Notes' section, then on Google Docs on my cellPhone, which is a piece of crap. Thanks for the all faves,watches and reviews! I seen this section has some new fics! Maybe we'll finally become popular :D Only one more chapter left then an epilogue!__But in the meantime, when I have writer's block, or not cell or computer, I've been reading the Underland chronicles(There are some fics of it here in it's section in books) Its a great series by the woman who created the Hunger Game trilogy, Suzanne Collins, but this book series is much better! Its alot like Arthur and the Minimoys in some ways, like both have civilizations living underground for centuries, while Arthur has to wait 9 months and turn small, Gregor is pulled in most times reluctantly by his washing machine and I don't think he turns small, but all the creatures like rats,roaches and bats are huge even when they come up to the overland(human world) and both fall in love with the princess. Its a wonderful series with great characters! Maybe I'll do a crossover fic, idunno, but go read it! Well, I'll be working on chapter 13._

Narcissus was astonished. How could Lilyth be evil? How could that beautiful,strong,lean; danm it, she was getting off topic! The young woman sighed quietly to herself, contemplating on what was going on and how she was in a sack on some sort of wheelbarrow.  
She remembered Lilyth holding her hand and steering her off in another direction, though Nessa argued they should stay with Arthur, Lilyth's smile and the way the older Minimoy put her arm around Nessa's shoulder made everything else go foggy within her brain. Then without realizing her surroundings, stuck in dreamland, Nessa snapped back into reality to find Lilyth had taken her into an alley; Nessa smelled something sweet then suddenly passed out. What was that sweet smelling thing?  
Right about now Nessa started to miss her sister, Dionysus. Her tan skin in contrast to Nessa's pale; her happy,sophisticated smile to Nessa's happy, go-lucky one. She missed her badly; if Dion ever found out of this current problem, she'd be all over the place searching for Ness...Was Arthur doing the same? Nessa hugged her legs, feeling her face scrunch up in frustration; great going Narcissus, your gonna be killed most likely at two millimeters tall and to your girl crush.

Lilyth sighed as she pulled the wheelbarrow behind her. Why did she feel so bad about doing this? She had done other things that would make this look so good, she'd probably wouldn't even get arrested for...Then again. She did all the other things to people she didn't really know, who had nothing awaiting for them, who were actually Minimoys and most of all she didn't know well. Within the small two and a half days Lilyth knew Nessa, the young human had made her smile. The way Nessa would smiled at Lilyth with joy, how she shied from Lilyth, had opened her heart so easily to her. Lilyth had grown quite fond with having an admirer such as Narcissus.  
She came to a halt when she found a small flower shop. This was where her sister,Daphnia, lived. She went in though the sign on the door read 'Closed'.  
"Hey, Daph! ya here?" Lilyth called out. The place was surrounded by sweet smelling flowers and soil all around.  
"Yeah! I'm home!" Came Daphnia's voice from somewhere below. A piece of wood on the floor pushed up to reveal it was a secret door and Daphnia had opened it.  
"I just came back this morning!" Daphnia smiled brightly to her sister. "I was able to sneak out!"  
Lilyth couldn't help but smile back to her sibling's lovely smile.  
"How? Was Darkos sleeping on the job?"  
The other shook her head, her smile turning cheesy. "I convinced him to let me go."

Daphnia had stopped running, figuring out Darkos was no longer chasing her. She walked slowly as she tried to catch her breath; she would have been caught if Darkos hadn't stopped chasing her now. Why did he? The Minimoy walked on for a while more, making her way to the hole that served the entrance and exit from M's castle. She was almost there when she heard one of the strangest noises she had ever heard. Sobs. Curious, she went down another hall that would send her to a maze of hallways used to trap un-wanted guest. She came to a four way tunnel spilt, walking up to each one and cupping her ears to see where the sobs were loudest she Guessed the second tunnel was and followed it. She reached into one of her many pouches around her waist and grabbed a couple of flowers, picking the petals off and letting them fall to the ground so she could find her way back.  
When she was a little more than half-way through the tunnel the sobs had become louder and the echoes became less. There sitting against a the dirt wall was Darkos. He had his face in his hands and was leaning over his legs. Feeling pity for the minimoy and also un-sure of what to do, Daphnia walked a little closer then sat across from the dark prince. The mighty Darkos crying? this was a sight to see! But a very saddening one in any way; why was he crying? Did she upset him with her games? She hadn't meant too, she was just lonely and bored, only wanting to bring some fun into the bleak castle. Or was it something else? Like her insult?  
Darko's sobs subsided and then he wiped his tears away. He looked up to Daphnia from his leaned over position. His eyes were red and slightly puffy from his breakdown; how long had he been crying?  
"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you." Daphnia bowed her head slightly.  
"Its fine. I was just letting out some pent up stress." Darkos was able to mutter; his words slightly stuttered from his sobs.  
"Those tears were more than stress Darkos." She said in a stern voice. "Whats the is wrong Darkos? Talk me, it'll help." She tried to reason. Talking did relieve a person, she knew this from talking with her sister. Darkos turned his head away from her and pulled his legs into Indian position. Taking this as a 'No', Daphnia put a soft hand on his knee and looked at him. He gave a small look back, not wanting to spill out his emotions. He hated to talk about emotions, and when he did want to his father wouldn't listen. Why should he bother now?  
"Come on, I wont tell a living soul. Talk to me, you'll feel much better!" the female smiled;gripping his knee tighter for reassurance. Darkos studied her harder... Perhaps he could trust her. Either she'd be afraid of him or she would be his release from these emotions, either way it was worth the he told her all of his woes. How he only wanted his father's love and to be proud of; how he was trained to kill as a child and pushed over his limits to become strong; his mother being killed by his own father; he only wanted his father to feel better about himself and then he finally told her how he always wanted a friend who wasn't afraid of him and who could keep up with him. By the end of his emotional release it was quiet, sorta awkwardly silent. He gave a glance to Daphnia and saw her just sitting there looking down at a flower in her hand; her eyes showed sadness yet her face was quirked in confusion and thought.  
After a couple more awkward minutes Daphnia finally sighed and looked up to him. "I'm not sure what to say, its very sad what you've told me of your life. I can show some sympathy and can maybe try to sympathize better, but I'm flabbergasted! I don't completely pity you,but feel more happy you made it through all that and have more respect for you." She smiled to him,twirling her flower in her fingers.  
Darkos gaped slightly at the minimoy in front of him; she wasn't afraid nor shocked? It took another few minutes until Darkos came out of his stupor.  
" You mean that,Daphnia? You don't fear me now? You don't want to never talk to me?"  
"No! I like you Darkos- l-l-like a good friend!" Her face slightly burned; she did have feelings for Darkos,but she wasn't so sure what they were exactly, but he was fun to be around,to her.  
" I would never think less of you for your emotional scars or problems. Id rather help you." She scooted closer up to the dark prince. "We're good friends! And friends are there for one another. And... And I'm sorry if what I said to you before hurt your feelings; I was just playing around, it gets so boring here!" She then placed her hand back on his knee where it was before.  
Darkos smiled, he had a friend. A good friend. Who wanted to stay by his side, and wanted to help him. Plus she was strong enough for him not to hurt easily!  
" Your words only stung,but they are numb now, my friend"Darkos put his hand on hers and saw her face brighten. " You should hurry out of Necropolis before my father awakes from his nap." Darkos got to his feet. Daphnia hand's was still in his and he stared down to the female Minimoy, still sitting, looking up at him smiling. He helped pull her up,but his pull was a bit harder than he intended and she rammed into his chest, grasping his shoulders to stop from falling back. She scrunched her face as it stung from hitting his hard chest, but it soon faded. Darkos tried to apologize, but he was too shocked to talk right. "I-i am! You okay? That must- your face-oh jeeze! Sorry!"  
Daphnia laughed lightly and looked up to Darkos' worried face; he was quite cute when embarrassed.  
"It is fine Darkos! Just a simple mishap. I'm okay." The female patted his chest; she noted how broad and hard it is was and wondered if it was like this under the armour.  
Darkos gave a sorry and smile and lead her back to the exit of his father's castle, still holding her hand.  
"Are you the one who dropped these petals here?" He pointed to the flower droppings on the floor. Daphnia nodded and smiled with pride.  
"In case I got lost down here."  
" I know these tunnels very well, I use to get lost here and sometimes left here to fend for myself by my father at times. Bit of a training exercises I guess."  
" Horrible but useful! I bet we can make a secret room in here if you showed the routes" she suggested; a nice little room where they could hang and release stress where no one could find nor hear.  
They made it to the exit hole and Daphnia threw a rope with a hook at the end up it and was able to hook it onto something, maybe a rock. She gave Darkos a smile and then climbed up the rope and out of her prison like home, but not before she heard Darkos say: " Your it."

Daphnia told her sister a shorter version of her memory as Lilyth looked around the home for something.  
"What are you doing? What are you looking for? I just cleaned up a bit!"  
"You got more sleeping flowers? Or potions?" Lilyth was currently picking up and pushing loose petals and flowers off desks.  
"I have a couple left." Daphnia made her way to a small chest on a messy table. She opened it and took out a small, light-blue,crescent shape flower. "Oh gods..." daphnia took a glance to the sack and notice some movement in it. "Its not in that sack, right?" Her tone dripped with disbelief.  
Lilyth gave a cheesy smile. "I tied her wrists and ankless together, so she cant get out so easily. Then the flower is still keeping her body sluggish. Just need to knock her out again...And 'it' has a name you know."  
" Yes, well I don't really care. Once this is over we can finally relax some. Maybe this will slap some sense into M, once this plan of his fails." Daphnia went to the sack.  
" It could work perhaps...just make her whiff it real quick. M will want her awake when she is delivered to his chambers." Lilyth said with noticeable disgust. Daphnia knew her sister and M had feelings for one another, well anyone with a brain and knowledge of M could, because it was so easy to see Lilyth had some sort of curse or disease that made her ear's tips black and such, but only those who knew and remembered Maltazar knew he was the only other being cursed/diseased like this; which made it easy to realize that either Lilyth had given her first kiss to a Weevil, which of who were hard to come by now days, or she had kissed Maltazar who everyone knew was alive still. Sadly M was a idiot,in Daphnia's eyes, and didn't know what love was well enough to realize he was feeling such toward her sister.  
"Idiot better come to his senses soon, or else Ill have to do something." Daphnia thought sourly as she opened the sack. The first thing she saw was the scared face of a young minimoy who was on the verge of tears. It was a sad sight, but Daphnia quickly put the flower under the girl's nose and hoped she would pass out into blissful darkness until they arrived in Necropolis; Narcissus on the other hand held her breath and tried not sniff. It was hard seeing how her mouth was gagged and the pollen floated up her nasal, But finally she couldnt take it and after her face turned purple, she exhaled through her nose,passing out in an instant.  
"Tough one, eh?" Daphnia gently put Nessa back in the sack and closed it up. The human turned minimoy held her breath for a while there.  
"Sorta, I suppose. She is just a young adult in human years and I doubt she gets into fights with those scrawny muscles." Lilyth picked the wheel barrow up.  
"Lets hurry before the royal trio finds us." She made her way out. Daphnia nodded and followed her sister suit.

During this and some after, said trio were at Max's bar which was actually a nice cafe in the day, but Max was setting up for the night. Replay was there as well, but was too busy with the drinks to chat much with.  
"So you brought a gal to stay with you in your home in the human world?" Max was repeating what he had heard recently.  
Arthur nodded, swirling his hands around one another. "Well it was this,er, program... er... Activity she and I did that college students do!" He tried to explain it better for the Koolomasai and minimoys may understand. He sat at the bar as Max was cleaning glasses; Selenia sat beside Arthur, her head in one hand and Betamech sat at Arthur's other side,his head in both his hands.  
"And even though you let her stay, you still planned on coming here-"  
"It would only be a day or two."  
" But then when the day came to leave they found a way to go to your world and you can still go back to their world-"  
"Papa found an old book in the library and Archibald had been able to translate it out of old tongue to English when he was there last." Selenia put in. She just really wanted to leave now, but Max was being so nosy.  
"And while all this, the old man and your parents are in Au-trail-u-ah?"  
"Australia, its a desert like place." Arthur helped.  
" And so the royal siblings stayed and met this young girl, and your all buds?"  
Arthur looked to Selenia who was looking at something else and then to Beta who was shaking his head in his hands now. "Yeah." The white haired minimoy nodded.  
" But when you left to the Minimoys, the Bogo sent the girl to join you the next day and then seides attacked, you met a beautiful, black minimoy and-"  
"Actually we met her first, than there was an attack."  
" and so you guys go on out on adventure,bring the newbie, meet this minimoy again and she minimoy-naps her and your sure they're going to Necropolis."  
"Yeah thats it in a nutshell." Arthur nodded and gave a heavy sigh. "I had a gut feeling Lilyth was bad news."  
"I hate that woman..." Muttered Beta. Selenia looked to her brother, poor guy was going through trying to decipher how he felt about Nessa.  
"How could Lilyth do that? I knew I would have a decent reason to hate her, but I never thought it would something as awful as this!"  
"what was the reason before? Why do you hate her?" Selenia mused to Beta. Her little brother gave her a glare.  
"woah!woah!" Replay walked over now, slightly buzzed. He stumbled over to a stool and nearly fell, waving his arms to balance himself.  
"you said Lilyth?" He asked.  
"Yes." Beta muttered distastefully  
"bl-black eyes, orashm hair?" The koolomasai slurred.  
"... I dont see what Nessa liked about her, but yes, she looks like that."  
"duuuuuuuude, Maaaaaaxxxiiiiie!" Replay busted up laughing for reaaons unknown to the others. "Thatsh Daph's Sishter's name!"  
Max gaped at his cousin. "Oh man! Is it? I never knew." He never really talked to Daphnia about her sister, they were usually too wasted or having too much fun.  
"Wait, so you know Lilyth?" Arthur brightened.  
"We know her sister, Daphnia. Shes always jumping on Replay and hanging with us. She owns a flower shop." Max informed."yo, dawg, didn't she say she was gonna be at her 'sister's boyfriend's place'?"  
"yeah,yeah bro! You guys better hurry! I saw her leaving a while ago." Replay laid his head on the counter and passed out.  
Arthur and Selenia jumped out of their seats.  
"Thus why we came,but got side tracked. You have the backway shortcut to M's and all we ask is a map." Selenia waved a hand at all the chit-chat.  
Max complied and gave them one of the multiple maps he had copied from the original. With that the trio continued their journey to Necropolis.  
"Whats your plan Arthur?" Selenia glanced to her husband.  
"Well Im not sure, maybe just barge in. I have the sword of power so Ill be able to take on M."  
"Arthur we could easily get lost in his castle, we got lucky we found M the first time we were here. And you hardly know how to fence" Selenia stopped in front him.  
" well, Im not so sure then. I mean, we know little on M's plan and about the castle. Lets just improvise."  
"Improvise sounds good. Better than nothing" Beta continued to walk. Selenia and Arthur continued as well.  
"Beta, we have no plan! Its like a suicide mission! Dont let you hormones clog your mind!" Selenia poked her brother's forehead in annoyance. Little brothers were so stupid.  
Beta glared so hard at his sibling Arthur thought Selenia might combust suddenly, but she glared back just as hard. "Shutup Selenia! Our friend is down there! We need to save her fast before M does something horrible to her! Dont let your envious emotions clog your mind!" He spat back. Older sisters were so full of themselves.  
Selenia gave a gasp. "I have no envious emotions toward Narcissus!"  
"Thats gammuldung! Your jealous because Nessa and Arthur hang out and get along so well! And you fear if they go back home he and her will fall in love because they have all year! And you only have a day or two with him!" He poked his sister hard in the gut.  
"Nu uh!"  
"uh hu!"  
"nu uh!  
"uh hu!"  
"uh- guys-"  
"SHUTUP ARTHUR!"  
Arthur had ,had enough of the royal sibling's feuds. "BOTH OF YOU! SHUT THE GOD DANM UP!" he yelled with as much serious and sternness he could muscle up. He looked at them both and found them in shock; never had they heard Arthur yell, nor swear at them both so harshly.  
"I-I know we're under stress, but we must save Ness! So we must cooperate! Now apologize to one another!"  
The siblings turned their backs to on another,crossed their arms and 'humphed'.  
" Im sorry Beta" the prince lifted an eyebrow to his sister and slightly turned his head " that you cant keep it in you pants!" Selenia nodded. Betamech groaned and rolled his head. He whipped around and gave a cynical laugh.  
"I just knew it! You are an ass! Im so sorry selenia-" he mocked her now " that you are such an envious, stick in the mud,arrogant PRINCESS!" He yelled.  
"If your such a great minimoy, betameche, then you go save Nessa! BE HER PRINCE CHARMING IN SHINING ARMOUR! AND DO IT WITH OUT ME!" Yelled the Minimoy princess who then sat on a rock, legs crossed.  
"FINE I WILL! " Beta marched forward to the opening of the castle they had finally reached. A rope was already hooked around a rock and still holding strong. Beta was always against doing dangerous things alone, and sometimes just against doing anything at all. But his friend was down there, someone he cared deeply about, someone who enjoyed his company and got along with very well. But then there were these other feelings in heart, and body, that made his stomach feel hollow yet his heart and confidence feel full. He gave glance to his sister, still sitting there as Arthur tried to talk to her, and then he took a deep breath.  
" For you, Ness." He whispered as he sat and grabbed the rope; he got on his knees and turned around.  
Then slowly, he descended down the hole.


	13. Day 10 Confession

_**Notes:** Yeah, its been a couple of months and this is all I have to show XD My Cell phone's internet connection has been really horrible, so I've hardly the connection to write. I kept re-checking what I had and fixing it and this is what came up, if theres any grammatical mistakes, my bad; I have horrible eye-sight. _

_And then I had trouble with coming up with something dramatic and what not that could lead to the kissing scene, but really I pulled everything out of my butt; I won't mind some flames on the concept of magical kisses. _

_I wanna thank the recent watchers and faves I've gotten for this story, I really appreciate that, but would really urge and grovel for reviews. Those are what help the story update faster._

_Now on to other matters, such as the previous chapters; I would really like to edit all my older chapters! To get the grammar errors out of the way, theres a whole bunch, and develop more things. I look back and re-read them and get so mad and embarrassed and I know I can do better, but I don't really have the time! I'm sorta shocked so many people like this story, though I do also understand; this section is small and theres not too many stories here, and I suppose this isn't so bad._

_Just one more chapter then a short Epilogue that will make way for a PERHAPS sequel; I'm still deciding whether or not too, it would be more about Narcissus's sister Dionysus with Mino and maybe more Arthur who has to become king soon. You know, slice of life+romance._

_I will also be working on another alternate story of this that I wanna get done in at least 6 or less chapters, and perhaps some one-shots/ mini-stories to get this section bigger...But that'll take awhile with my crappy phone. I need a laptop._

_Well, enough of my ramblings, I seriously digress! Enjoy this chapter. _

_Review please!_

* * *

Narcissus had never cried as much in her life as she was doing now. She was crying so hard it hurt, her body was burning up, she felt like spazzing out and vomiting. She hugged her legs and rocked slightly in the corner of the damp,cold, cell. She had woken up here sometime ago and was calm at first; most likely from the flower's sleeping affects slowly wearing off. Then she started to think, and thinking lead her to thoughts she usually tried to put in the back of her mind, such as the bad things. After what seemed like a hour, she broke down in tears.

'Stupid tribe. I told them how illogical they were, but they're so set on fate. I blame them... And stupid Lilyth and her beauty, tricking me. Stupid Malthazar. Stupid Arthur! Stupid Selenia! Stupid Beta... PATHETIC ME!' this brought her more tears; her body shook with her sobs. If only she had stayed with Arthur, with the group, then she'd be safe and probably met that Max person Arthur had told her about.

How much longer did she have to sit here and cry? Her tears were already drying out. She knew Arthur and the Minimoys would be coming to her rescue, he was the hero, and heroes usually saved the damsel in distress, right? damsel in distress made her cry a bit more, if that was possible. She was pathetic. How would they save her? Arthur would have to go back to the Minimoys and bring more reinforcements, and that would take at least two days, something they didn't have. There were seides everywhere now, protecting the halls and with ginormous weapons. She could only wait for whatever the Evil M had in store for her.

Arthur was still trying to calm Selenia down and get her to talk, but she kept turning away with her arms and legs crossed. She looked so beautiful being stubborn. He gave a heavy sigh and pressed his face into his hands; this was going well. He caught Selenia giving me a glance and was able to send her his sadness through their eyes. They kept their eyes locked and after awhile Selenia groaned and slammed her face into her hands; Success!

"Oh Arthur." She sighed; how had it all ended like this? An innocent young girl taken hostage, her little brother running to his death and she was having a fight with her husband at such a bad time.

Arthur went to sit beside her and put an arm around her stressed shoulders.

"Tell me your worries Selenia, you'll feel better." He soothed her and rubbed her arm.

"Its been worse, my and Betamech's fighting that is, since two weeks before he became of age. My father says it's his hormones and he's just letting out some stress, but it still hurts."

Arthur nodded in understanding, he remembered when he talked to them through the telescope before they came to his world; they were arguing and shoving one another.

"Usually our fights are a little less...Cruel. And I am so close to punching him in the face!" She pressed her face into Arthur's shoulder and neck. He was warm and smelled so nice, like honey and dewdrops; He just knew how to make her feel so relaxed and loved.

"Oh my love. He's just being a young adult; he means nothing of what he says. He's stressed in many ways, it may be hard, but you have to keep the air light." Arthur tried to supply good advice; a couple of times he and his mother or father would fight, but it usually ended in laughter.

The minimoy princess nodded into the crook of his shoulder and neck, her lips pressed against his collarbone. The Albino minimoy pressed his lips against her head and kept rubbing her arm with his hand around her shoulders. Then Selenia lifted her head wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his big chocolate eyes; they were so full of love and care. When he gave her a smile she melted into his embrace and pressed her lips to his.

Arthur took the kiss with fervent; placing his hand on Selenia's back. Within the damp area an intense heat arisen between the couple, making their kiss much more passionate. The feel of Selenia's tongue over his lips and against his tongue was something that made Arthur so antsy and made him want to fight and press against her with his own. She was on his lap now, her body crashing against his as she fought his tongue for dominance; her body starting ache for his. Soon she softly and slowly started grinding against his hips and his arms descended down around her lovely hips. Both didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it was Arthur who broke the embrace.

He got up, turned to set Selenia on the rock and used all his mental strength to break himself from her. They gasped for breath.

"Sor-" Arthur was about to apologize for getting carried away.

"Don't. It was perfectly amazing." The princess fanned herself with her hand. She never knew Arthur could be so... so... Romantic and lustful.

Arthur slid a hand through his white hair and took a deep breath, trying to make all those 'unneeded' thoughts go away. He was barely fifteen as of two days ago, he couldn't get carried away with _his _hormones. It wouldn't be a first though that Selenia and him almost got _too _intimate. It happened quite a lot when he visited them, this was about the third time this visit and there were some moment when she was in the human world above as well.

"As much as I would love to continue my prince, we have to save my love-sick brother and your dorky charge." Selenia got up and fixed her hair. Arthur turned to face his wife, quite shocked she was ready to go down into M's lair where most likely millions of seides were.

"Come along my love." Selenia felt quite better since their kiss, it was actually much what she needed. The Minimoy princess walked over the entrance and cascaded.

It took Arthur little time to realize what just happened then he ran after her. He really did love Selenia.

* * *

Betameche flattened himself to one of the multiple walls of M's lair. This was his tenth wall since he had made it down. A seide was almost at every corner. It made his stomach turn with fear to see those pointed helmets, but the thought of Nessa being tortured gave him the sufficient courage to continue. He tried to keep his breathing under control, thinking of peaceful things like his warm bed at home... Well it was actually sorta more cold then warm since it was so big.

Turning his head to see if the seide had gone, Beta held his breath. No one in sight. He scurried to the next wall, looking all around as he did so. Practically slamming his body into the wall he gulped. How much longer until he found the stupid dungeon? Dungeons were supposed to be at the bottom of the castles, right? He hadn't seen any ways of getting any lower into the ground. So where else was a dungeon? The highest tower? That sounded worse than going down.

He peeked around the wall and what he saw made his body turn cold and his heart stop; he quickly slapped a hand over his own mouth to stop his scream.

Darkos was talking to another minimoy, one that looked quite familiar to Beta. She was wearing mostly purple and some sort of shade of blue on her skin-baring clothing. She was grinning ear to ear and so was Darkos. Was the prince of darkness blushing? The cursed prince had his shoulders hunched over slightly and his hands behind his back. The female minimoy looked just as shy. What were they talking about?

The woman and dark prince leaned a little more and Betameche instantly knew what they were going to do soon. His face flushed slightly and he quickly slammed himself into the wall, hitting his head by accident. The thump echoed throughout the hall and Beta nearly fainted from fear.

Everything was deadly silent. The only sounds the young prince could hear was his heart beating out of his chest and the low thud of his head throbbing in pain. He breathed out his nose to make less sound. would he dare look? He dared,slowly, and nearly fainted once again; there stood Darkos staring down at Beta with the purple woman, both glaring and flushed a light red.

"Heeeey, Darkos." Beta gave a sheepish smile. Whatever courage he had before was now gone.

"Hello, Betameche." Darkos replied back; Darkos didn't have a lisp,truly, he just had a deep voice and his teeth were too sharp to pronounce things right.

"You're the little prince who practically deafened me." his female companion said; Now Beta recognized this woman, it was the girl who looked like Lilyth... Who he now realized was most likely her sister that Max and Replay knew.

"You must be Daphnia." He tried to say in a courageous,venomous voice, but it came out sorta like a mouse's squeal.

"How do you know me?" Daphnia did a better job at doing the voice than he.

"R-Replay a-and Max."

The purple clad minimoy growled and swore under her breath.

"Here to save your little 'Damsel In Distress', Prince Charming?" Darkos mocked.

"Gonna rescue her and win her heart?" Daphnia gave a soft chuckle at this. Beta was getting sick of being referenced to old fantasy tales of love. Why did everyone have to make fun of him for this? He wasn't even thinking of being a hero, he just wanted his best friend back. To have a good time like before. And if they did fall in love along the way, that would be just an added bonus! Yet, it hit him hard,in his already low self-esteem.

"Allow us to reunite you two love birds." Darkos easily slung the smaller minimoy over his shoulder, cutting Beta with the spikes on his shoulder pads slightly and walked on. Daphnia sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"I'll stay here, I'm not one for being so mean to someone so innocent."

Beta gave a sarcastic chuckle, she had to be joking, she did seem like the one to be so mean.

* * *

Arthur and Selenia were sneaking against the walls, watching one another's back. There were many seides at every corner. Currently they were flat against another wall, shoulder to shoulder.

"We need to...to..." Selenia faltered. She had no plan and it scared her slightly for she was always one step ahead.

"Lets attack the next lone seide and force him to tell where the dungeon is. Thats where Beta and Nessa are bound to be." Arthur supplied her falter. Selenia nodded and took a quiet,deep breath.

They peeked over the next corner and found their target: a seide who seemed to be dozing off on the spot. The couple gave one another a nod and as quietly as they could, approached the seide. With one whack to the head with the hilt of Selenia's dagger, he was on the floor. Selenia quickly slid her slim hand into the helmet and cover the seide's mouth.

"If you wish to live you will not call for help and answer our questions."The minimoy princess held her dagger to his face;Arthur had restrained the seide by pulling his hands back.

The seide nodded with fear in his eyes. This was a great first day so far. First he was yelled at for waking up late, his armor was too tight on him, then he had angered the Dark King for dozing while on guard. Now he was being held captive by his enemies to tell them what he knew and would be killed, if not by these two, if someone found out he did tell them what he knew. Great work Kace, Great work.

"Wheres the dungeon?"

"I'm pretty sure its three more floors up, and you take five right turns... or was it left?... No, right turns.."

"... Are you sure?" Arthur squinted suspiciously

"Yes, I saw prince Darkos heading there earlier... Though the left and rights may be wrong. My first day here." The seide gave a sheepish shrug and smile. Arthur Selenia gave one another a glance.

"Thanks" they said in unison; Arthur then slammed the hilt of his blade into the Seide's head, knocking him out cold.

The two dragged the seide in an upright position and clasped his helmet shut to disguise his closed eyes.

"Shall we run and beat down every seide we see?" Arthur asked.

"No, we run and avoid every seide possible, I want to get our idiot charges and get out, also we need to save time and energy to go after M." Selenia lead the way with a huff. She just wanted to do what they came to do, go home and try to get Arthur to finish what they were doing earlier. Arthur nodded and followed his wife,not even hiding the fact that he was staring at her swaying hips.

* * *

Narcissus had stopped crying now, the tears just stopped suddenly,leaving only sobs and sniffles. Her body still felt like it was on fire though. She had also stopped her emotional rant, figuring it was better just to blank out than think. Wiping the palm of her hand against her red,sore, still wet eyes, a clatter was heard. Her head snapped to the sound as small streaks of light entered the dim cell.

"Look who came to keep you company." Came the voice of Darkos. Nessa had been introduced to the 'Prince Of Darkness' not long ago, and wasn't so sure if she hated him or just disliked him. His voice was menacing, but when he talked he sounded almost childish to her.

? Who had gotten captured?

Suddenly a body was thrown in, her eyes adjusting to the new figure. Her heart broke slightly and she felt a new batch of tears fall down her cheeks.

"H-Hey Ness." Betameche gave a sheepish chuckle. So much for a heroic entrance. He couldn't quite see her, his eyes still adjusting to the lack of light, but he could hear her whimpers and knew she was crying.

"I'll just leave you funny buisness." Darkos chuckled mockingly as he left. There was another clatter, and whatever light there once was, had gone away, leaving the room dim once again.

Beta heard her cry, a sound that made him wince. He squinted his eyes to see better, and he sat up. His hands were shackled in front of him, the chain connecting them was long, and the metal scraped his wrists.

Nessa cried,softer than last time, curled still in her ball. So they had come to save her, but it was most likely just Arthur and Selenia now. It hurt her to see him, shackled and thrown, especially prisoner because of her.

"W-Where a-are Ar-Arty an-nd Sel-l?" She tried to say, but she couldn't stop her sobs.

"Errrr, not so sure. I sorta ditched them after an argument with Sel."Beta said with regret. He should have stayed with them, but his stupid sister had to push his buttons!

Narcissus gave a weak chuckle. "Y-You're a-aN idio-iot."

Beta gave a weak smile and chuckle. His eyesight had adjusted by now and what he saw made his heart break even further. She looked so emotionally wrecked,curled up in a ball, he could see her face slightly and it was red and pale. He just wanted to hug her and say things would be alright, but he held back. How could it be alright?

"Darkos told me what his father's plan were. Its really stupid." The Minimoy prince remembered the chat he had with the prince of darkness as they made their way here. Beta didn't think Darkos would answer him, but he did and with a very sullen voice. It made Beta realize that perhaps, Darkos wasn't so bad, and as he detailed the plan and gave his word on what he thought, the smaller prince understood one thing: The Dark King might be going mad.

"Wh-Wha-at i-is it?" The human's voice was tired and hoarse from her crying. Beta sighed deeply and stared into her red eyes.

"He has this idea that humans have magic in them, and they do, but he believes they have enormous amounts that can cure any illness or curse and this can only be done by a..." Beta licked his dry lips "A human who has not kissed a magical creature,such as a minimoy, before. A human who has not had their first kiss of marriage. Like what we minimoys believe in. Because when you give that first kiss away, you share your powers with one another. You get it?" He inclined his head towards her.

Narcissus had lifted her chin onto her knees, staring almost insanely at the floor ahead.

"B-But, I ha-have ki-kissed a-a magical cre-crea-"

"Humans don't count as a magical creature, even if they have magic in them, its not as powerful as our's, the creatures of nature,Minimoys,bugs and other species." Beta caught on what she was saying. He frowned when her face continued it's stare. He desperately tried to think of something to help, but he couldn't help but stare at his best friend. She looked so weak,pale and helpless in contrast to her happy,adventurous and strong self when she had first arrived. He now regretted ever meeting her, luring her to the minimoy's land, but he also didn't regret it.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could whisper.

The young woman sniffled a few times,wiped her nose and wiped her eyes clean with the palms of her hands.

"Don't be Beta. Its not your fault. Its that IDIOT'S fault. He's so desperate to be normal. ..." She had suddenly changed to her normal self, if only for a little while, then she turned distressed once more."W-Would I be cursed... If he takes it? My first,magical,wedding kiss?" She asked .

Betameche contemplated this. It hadn't come to him M could curse her and it made his stomach turn and boil.

"Yes..." He forced out. Thats when something jumped in his mind. An idea that was the only answer, since it wasn't known when or if Arthur and Selenia would rescue them and when Darkos would come back to take Nessa to M. But...Would she agree?

"Ness...I-I have an Idea." He looked to the sniffling other. She was holding back tears and shifting uncomfortably. When the word 'idea' came out she quickly,with a desperate face, looked to Beta.

The prince's face had turned a slight red and he looked uncomfortable.

"I-I-Its our o-only hope...We don't know when-when... Arthur and Selenia will come for us, and when Darkos will come for you... But a good backup... In case M gets his ha-Eerrrr, Lips, on you...Is if you...You...Kissed and married someone right now..." his pointed ears dropped slightly and the tips turned red. It was like admitting his crush for her and it made him anxious for an answer.

Nessa thought about this plan. It was good, it made sure she didn't get cursed, but... It was quite embarrassing. Then came the thought of marrying someone,which made her ears droop and redden. Who could she marry at this moment, in this cell- her face reddened. He met himself. The young prince,one of her best friends, was willing and offering to marry her, for her sake.

It was like he was proposing to her...

"Y-You'd d-do that... For m-me? Give up your first kiss, to keep me safe?" She tried to grasp this better. "Y-You can't, I won't let you give up something so special, just to keep me safe. Arthur will come. I kno-"

"We don't know. And I'm not giving up anything. I'm honestly GIVING it to you. I...I really do...I..." the words faltered from his mouth.

She couldn't let him do this. He was going to give up something so cherished in his culture. She came to a resolve: "...I'll do it... If you give me a reason, a good one, why I should let you marry me."

"You're about to be cursed! You'll never get to eat without it turning to ash! You'll wilt like a flower! I care about you!" Beta was cynical. He was admitting his love to her,saving her and she wanted a reason why she should allow him to save her? Didn't she understand this?

"Thats obvious, but I want you to be happy with someone else, giving your kiss to some because you love'm, not cause you have to to save them." Nessa scrunched her face up.

No, she didn't understand apparently and he had to 'more' openly admit his stupid feelings.

"I AM! You idiot! I do love you! You should know this already! Or have some clue!-"

"W-Well I knew you might've had a crush." Narcissus tried to fend her position.

"Well, thats not it anymore. It use to have a crush, but then we became friends and without me realizing it, I had fallen in love with you. I didn't want to at first, but it just happened! For awhile I thought it was just my hormones, then I realized recently it was more. I tried to stop them, but you kept smiling and getting closer." Betameche's voice raised up. Was she getting it now? No? Fine, he'd explain more.

"It took Selenia and Arthur only one day to fall in love and get married, one day. We've had about a week. I think I'm allowed to be in love with you... But now its up to you... If you won't do it for yourself then do it for me, and if not me, then for you friends and family." He now calmed down."What about your sister?" He added after remembering she had once mentioned she had a sibling.

This seem to hit her hard, she was already contemplating hard, but once he said 'sister' she had tears running down her cheeks again. She was being too considerate and selfish; considerate for Beta's life and selfish for not contemplating her own.

Now it was up to her, she had to figure out her own emotions, which were a mess so far. She did love Beta, a lot, she couldn't figure the extent to it. He was nice, sweet, always smiling and trying to keep the mood light. He was a coward at times, but so was she; this whole adventure she had been sucking it up and thinking as positive as she could, but being kidnapped broke her. Beta was negative, but he could always be pushed over. And beside that all, he was usually up to an adventure, like such. He was also fun to be around and easy to talk to.

Then there was the way he had this effect on her that made her want to hug him and just wrap her arms around him and burst out in laughter. That wasn't too weird, she felt a lot like that with her sister which was why she thought she loved him like a brother, but this emotion was stronger by now and instead of just hugging she wanted to shove her face into his neck and squeeze him...Well look at that... She did love him. She did and it felt nice to have one emotion figured out and found.

Beta had been resting his mind which was exhausted emotionally. It felt good to get those things off his shoulders. Embarrassing and exhausting, but good none the less. Anticipation was eating him though; would Narcissus agree? If she did... His face became hot and his stomach tightened. What was said next would make him gape:

"Okay. I'll marry you Betameche. For all the reasons you just said and because..I-I...I love you too." The human turned minimoy got on her knees.

The young prince had little hope she would say yes, and they'd would have to find another way to get free. But he was also prepared for her to agree, well WAS preparing. Now it made his heart skip a beat and shock,plus,happiness fill him.

"Your right. Arty and Sel had only day, we had a week and we really have bonded. And not only are you awesome, b-but... But you are quite handsome and charming to me." She scooted closer to him.

"I think it was fate we should have met. I'm not one to be all supernatural and fantastical unless I'm reading a book, but I do know some things happen somehow and thinking its luck is quite stupid to me. So its fate,that sounds a bit more better." She explained her thoughts.

He just stared at her, a grin slowly spreading over his face. She had said yes. He now noticed that she was on her knees, almost pressing against his legs and leaning forward. Were they going to kiss now? So sudden? He now felt self-conscious on his breath. He shouldn't had eaten those dragonfly eggs at Max's and kept the Jackfire taste on his tongue.

"I will marry you. It may be a bit sudden for me, seeing how I'm barely turning nineteen next month and humans usually marry sometime their twenties, but I do love you. I just... I knew I had crush on you as well, but I kept remembering you were barely turning into an adult and that you were hormonal, so I ignored it to keep us both safe. But now... Well screw it all...Plus this is our full-proof plan and I'm pretty terrified at what will happen soon."

The minimoy couldn't be any happier. His feelings were returned. But when Nessa pressed her hot body against his knees and slid between them a bit, placed a burning hand against his cold,freckled cheek and her other,hot hand on one of his,supporting himself, he realized he could become happier. He placed a cold hand on her blazing ,tear stained cheek and found her hazel eyes hypnotizing.

"You're seriously hot." He could barely whisper with her face so close to his own.

"I know, both ways." She giggled and winked. He chuckled as well, not realizing how that could be taken in another way until he said it.

Then,after moments of their lips hovering over one another, they leaned in more and lip locked.

Whatever Betameche thought kissing was like was horribly wrong and replaced by the current extremely,amazing,wonderful,intoxicating feeling. He felt his body start to heat up from his cheeks to his toes and his heart race. Soon they weren't just lip-locked and Nessa spread her lips open, taking Beta's own with them. His tongue met hers and they instantly explored.

Their ears erect and fluttered with delight. Narcissus never thought a kiss would or actually could be so amazingly wonderful; she had kissed before in her search for love, but this took the cake. There was so much fervor, all her depressing thoughts were gone and with that her icy body temperature.

It was like a volcano had erupted from her cheeks and the lava was burning down her body. She didn't want this feeling to go away and just wanted to melt away with Betameche. But all good things had to come and go just as her lungs exhaled and inhaled oxygen,just the reason why this feeling had to go.

She pulled back reluctantly,gasping for needed air. She leaned her forehead against his as they both caught their breath. Beta could feel her body's heat and smiled.

"Okay, I freaking love magic. I believe in anything minimoys say." Nessa gave a chuckle.

The prince could only nod and chuckle back. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders and her head dig into his neck. She was letting out leftover tears now; he wrapped his arms around her torso and held her close.

They stayed like that for awhile until the sound of the door opening ruined their moment. Narcissus quickly pulled back to her spot so no one would suspect she and Beta had kissed. They would be most likely killed for ruining M's last hope of being cured.

She looked to Beta who was glaring toward where the light started to pour from.

Lilyth came striding in, arms crossed and eyes stern. She stopped in front of the cage and looked between the two hostages.

"Putting them in the same place was stupid Darkos. The little prince could have ruined our ingredient." She growled to the dark prince at the door.

Narcissus' heart broke slightly. How could something so beautiful be so evil?

Lilyth opened the cell's door and with a tight grip, pulled Narcissus after her. The young woman gave a fearful glance to the prince and in return he gave a sorry expression.

"Let us go, the king awaits." Lilyth sneered.

Betameche sat there,watching his friend now wife be pulled out of the room and whatever light there was disappear. He bowed his and became pray to whatever gods would listen.


	14. Final Day:All is fine once more

Any warmth Betamech had given Narcissus was now gone and replaced by an awkward, dreadful chill. Lilyth's hands may have been warm and soft,but to Nessa they were icy and soft. Wait, still soft? Shouldn't a bad guy's hands be rough?

_'Shit,I still have a crush on her? After all she's done?' _Nessa raged in her mind. How could one of the women she respected so highly betray her? Lilyth had seemed to nice and mature, and beautiful-not that she wasn't now-No! Shutup inner schoolgirl! I can't like her, she's evil!

After these thoughts had passed, dread and horror nagged in Nessa's mind; what did M have planned for her in his chambers? He wasn't going to get her first kiss, so what would he do once he found out? He would be furious, he would most likely yell; would he hit her? Would he throw her back in the dungeon?... Would he kill her? That made her start panicking, her stomach ach and tears sting at her eyes. She didn't want to die, not like this.

Lilyth could hear the young woman start to sob and her body shake. Was she crying again? The minimoy's chest ached for some reason. Why did she feel so much pity and sadness for this human girl?... She could not do this. It hurt too much. Time for the back plan.

Lilyth halted them and lifted one hand to caress Nessa's brunette hair- was her hair the same color in the human world?

Nessa's body tensed at the sudden contact..Why did they stop? Was she braiding her hair her hair now?

"W-Wha- are you doing?"

"You should look nice when you meet his lordship."

"...Thats so fucking bullshit. What is he, the lord of demons?" Narcissus sneered. Of course the evil guy had a giant ego and demanded to be call _'your highness'_ or _ 'His greatness.'_, all of them did in stories.

Lilyth gave small laugh which sounded almost pitiful to Nessa." I did not know you swore, I suppose you would in such a situation-"

"No. I swear like a sailor at home-"

"Sailor?" Lilyth questioned this word.

"Nevermind. But I do swear a lot. I just... I just didn't here for some reason, but usually, yeah, I do. I guess I was so happy before that I didn't need to." Nessa felt herself indulge in the feeling of Lilyth's fingers stroking her hair. It felt nice, to have someone play with her hair. The last time she had someone do her brunette locks was months ago- before meeting Arty and going on this strange misadventure. It was one of those days where New York was blazing hot, all the windows in her home were open, all the fans were blowing and she and Dionysus were lounging on her bed watching cartoons on the television, blogging on Narcissus's laptop and talking. It was nice, leaning against her sister as her hair was being twirled and put in many styles.

... God, she missed her sister. If she made it back home alive Nessa would apologize to her so many times and never argue about a stupid shirt again.

"There. Thats nice." Lilyth then turned Narcissus around to see her handiwork; years of doing Daphnia's hair made her fingers agile in working with it. Looking at the young woman's pink colored face and hair now nicely put in a braid, Lilyth smiled and sighed. This felt a bit better now, though the pity and guilt still lingered.

She placed a hand on Nessa's hot cheek- they seemed like the only warm thing on her now- and gazed into her wet eyes.

"I'm sorry." The minimoy whispered.

Narcissus was taken back,she gaped at Lilyth. Did she apologize? Did she mean it? No, she couldn't, she was evil now, she couldn't switch sides so suddenly!

"N-N-No your not. No, you c-c-can't-" was all the young woman could stammer.

"I am. I truly am-"

"You can't just switch sides! Your evil!" Narcissus was crying now.

" I know. I never meant to feel sorry, just to spy on you for Malthazar and make him happy. I never was one for this plan, but I would do anything for M, to see him happy..." Lilyth was biting her bottom lip now,her face flushing slightly. Nessa thought about this; she would do anything to see M happy? Did that mean-

"But then I met you, and got to be around you-"

This sounded oddly familiar to Nessa.

" And I just...I just got attached to you... And you wormed your way in my heart... So thats why..."

... Yeah, this felt familiar to Nessa.

"...Why...Why I'm going to save you. Not just for you, but for M. He needs to know he's perfect the way he looks and can't get what he wants all the time..." The minimoy gave Narcissus such a beautiful smile she felt her knees go weak.

The hand that was on her cheek stroked around her ear and the other hand pushed a finger against Nessa's chin to make their gazes meet. Was Lilyth about to...?- suddenly soft lips found Narcissus's and her heart stopped. How did it come to this? How did the enemy get their lips on her? Not that it wasn't nice!

Both set of ears fluttered and their faces turned red, though Nessa's was considerably more. Soon the young woman's mouth was pried open by Lilyth's lips and it deepened. The hand that was once on her cheek was now in her shoulder and slowly going down around her waist. This was the second most greatest kiss Narcissus had ever been given- the first being from Beta. It wasn't as passionate as the prince's, but it still had that heart fluttering, tingly sensation a good kiss was supposed to have.

Again the kiss had to end as all did and Nessa was left speechless and red. Lilyth smiled charmingly at the young woman.

"D-D-Does that count? I-Is s-same sex ma-marriage allowed in this world?" Narcissus stuttered, still shocked.

"Of course, it is not allowed in your world? Love is something between two people no matter what the sex,species or social position." Lilyth turned Nessa back around and put both hands on the her shoulders.

"How long did you have this planned?" By now Nessa had realized how shy and small her voice was and flushed with embarrassment.

" Since I captured you I tried to think of a plan and finally came to this just before I went to get you. I'm sorry it was so sudden, your first kiss, and that it had to be me of all beings, but I won't allow you to get hurt. I care for you, even if you currently hate me." The older woman continued their walk to M's chambers that was much closer now.

Nessa's heart melted and she couldn't help but smile; her idol cared for her and wasn't actually so evil.

"Thanks Lilyth. I did hate you at first since you did this, but now that I know a bit more I can forgive you...But-" Before the human could finish they came to a halt.

They had reached M's doors by now. Lilyth stared at the door with a calm demeanor, but her eyes glowed with hatred. She gave a glance down to her prisoner who gave a fearful look back. No turning back now.

Putting Narcissus in front, Lilyth came up behind her and pushed the two gigantic,wood carved doors open. Narcissus found herself completely cold and shaking. She was completely scared. If all that Arthur and the book had told her was true then M was one of the most frightening villains ever.

Lilyth gave her a soft push forward into the dimmed light room, the doors shutting behind them automatically.

The lighting made everything seem a dark red, the smell was of alcohol and flowers and the air was damp and cold. What a dreadful mood to fit the moment.

"Thank you, Lilyth for capturing my little ingredient and delivering her safely." Came the deep, smooth voice of Malthazar from the darkest side of the room. All the hairs on Narcissus's body stood up and goosebumps formed on her skin,his voice seemed charming yet sinister.

"Of course my lord,M." Lilyth bowed her head and stepped back,making Narcissus panic from being alone.

"Now, now Narcissus, do not be afraid, you're my special guest." M then stepped out of the shadows. He truly was a horrifying sight to see; where skin should have been was mottled, torn flesh. He had sharp fingers, shark like teeth, no nose and piercing dark eyes. No other villain Narcissus knew,read or seen could Match M's appearance or character.

He took two long strides and was already towering over the human turned minimoy, casting a dark shadow over her. Nessa wanted to move back, but her legs wouldn't obey.

"I wouldn't dare think to hurt someone so special as you." One long,sharp finger caressed her cheek,leaving a trail of coldness.

She jerked her head away from his finger and whimpered. This made M smirk and tilt his head, amused by her actions.

"I'm sorry we could not meet under better circumstances, but your guardians seem to be overly protective." He moved beside Narcissus with one swift movement that stunned her. Why couldn't she talk? She desperately wanted to scream, to run away, but her whole body was unresponsive.

One of Malthazar's long arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her further into the dark, making Nessa tense, she tried to move away, but her body was unresponsive.

"Come, let us not linger. We have much to discuss and I have such comfy furniture." M leaned down closer to Nessa's face, the smell of liquor churning her stomach. Narcissus gave a glance back to Lilyth who stood behind them, glaring at M.

Malthazar caught this and waved the hand around Nessa's shoulders toward the other female minimoy.

"You are dismissed Lilyth, guard the door. And do not let anyone disturb us."

And with that Lilyth left, leaving a frightened Narcissus with a drunken Malthazar who obviously had plans for their '_Discussion'_

The comfy furniture Malthazar beckoned her to was a bed fit for two and a bed stand with multiple, what seemed to be, liquor and two glasses. Oh god, this was the most horrible and awkward moment of Narcissus's life, right above the day her parents got drunk and started to dance and striptease at the family reunion.

M took a seat and pulled Nessa down against the headboard,trapping her beside the bed stand and in front of M. The bed seemed too wide for her to roll over and reach the floor in time to run before could catch her.

"I heard you come from the human world. Such a wonderful place, is it not? Much more superior, yes, To this world, no?" He reached over to the bed stand and poured a blood-red substance in both drinks. He then, not caring if Narcissus saw, poured an extra amber liquid from a tinier vial into one drink and took both in one hand.

"Allow me to see your chains, just turn around a bit." M leaned over Narcissus,used his free hand to pull her over, then picked lock her chains free. He must have had confidence to free her or knew she was too scared to fight or run.

"Isn't that better?" He said in her ear as he pulled back. Narcissus's hair stood once more and her shoulders shrugged up to rid herself of the echoing feeling.

"Here, have a drink." The cursed minimoy pressed one of the glasses into her hand,clearly amused with her once again. She had been so phased by his words in her ear that she had forgotten which drink had the amber fluid; he also most likely switched them around a bit while he was leaning forward. M took his whole drink in one gulp, though it was present most of it had gone through him to the floor; it still seemed to satisfy M though as if he had drank it all.

"I-I-I he-heard what you intend to u-use m-me fo-or." Nessa was able to stutter in a weak voice. This seemed to amuse M further for he raised a non-existent eyebrow and chuckled.

"Really now? I hoped to make it a surprise. Alas, I live with fools who have big mouths. Who was it? Darkos, my bumbling fool of a son? My mistress Lilyth, she does loath this plan. Her annoying sister, Daphnia, she doesn't seem to like me much. One of my many seides, complete idiots they are."

"It wont work! I won't let you kiss me! And it won't even do anything! My kiss is not as magical as you think!" She was now able to yell; confidence flourishing through her body.

malthazar poured himself another drink and laughed heartily at her, though not draining her newly found confidence. Narcissus's looked to her drink and grimaced.

"Don't worry-" M said between laughs " It's the finest liquor we minimoys have."

"I'm okay with alcohol, but I saw that amber stuff you put in this-"

"That was my drink, it was, how you humans have and call, a vodka for an extra kick. I can't drink regular liquor and get drunk so easily as you, regular, people." He explained with a wave of his hand.

Still, it did not convince Nessa. "Not really the perfect scenario to drink too. Being kidnapped, prisoner and all." She continued.

"Nonsense!" M took the hand in which her drink was in and raised it to her lips. "Drink up, nothing will happen, we're friends here." And with that Narcissus felt the drink slide down and burn her throat slightly. She coughed a bit, the last time she drank being two months ago at a party her friend had thrown; she then had to be sober to study and pass her finals.

"Now, let us talk about your powers and me stealing some in a magical,wonderful kiss." Malthazar said in such a smooth,suave voice that he could have been selling her brushes door to door and she would have bought his whole stock.

"It's not as magical as you think!" She found herself saying as she finished the last her drink absent mindedly; the stuff was pretty good.

"Oh, but allow me to explain my logic." M smirked and went to pour more in her glass.

* * *

Betameche was banging the back of his behind against the cell doors. What should he do? What could he do? God, he felt hopeless! He could do nothing but sit there and be useless as always. His knife was on a shelf beside the exit and his hands were cuffed. He wanted to cry, but that would solve nothing.

Staring at the ceiling Beta sniffled and grabbed at the dirt floor beneath him. What would M do once he figured Narcissus was now married?...Married; the word made him giggle. He was now married, something he thought he would never have been so soon... Now his wife was about to be hurt by the evil Malthazar. Damn it; he banged his head against the cell doors once more.

Then a miracle happened, the doors flew open and light entered the room.

* * *

Arthur and Selenia made their way through the halls, bashing on any seide that blocked their way. Selenia was in lead, being more trained in running than Arthur who only ran for fun at home.

"This corner should be it-" Selenia shouted behind to Arthur.

"Hopefully!" Arthur called back. The last few turns they made had turned out to be wrong like the previous two, apparently that seide was right about his directions might being wrong.

After a few more seconds of running they came to a halt at the door they knew was the dungeon's; it was a giant, bone carved thing that stood out from everything. It was open slightly, which caused the pair to cock an eyebrow.

"No one is that stupid here...?" Arthur gave a glance to his wife.

Selenia's arms were crossed and her body was stern opposed to Arthur's one hand on hip and slouched over pose.

"Its seides and Darkos most likely in these halls most of the time. I think so." The princess then reached over and pulled the door open. There were multiple cells in a row and in one was a sniffling short prince.

Betameche turned around and found his sister taking the Sword Of Power from Arthur and readying it to bash his lock free. He had never been more happy to see Selenia in his life. After two strikes from the hilt the lock cracked and Beta was set launched himself at his older sister and let a few tears fall.

"Oh gods Selenia! Im so happy you came!" He cried, shoving his face in to her shoulder. Selenia rubbed his back, soothing his sobs.

"Of course Beta, I'm your sister, I'll always come save you." She then caressed his hair.

Suddenly he jerked back and looked to Arthur.

"Lilyth took Ness to M! Just a couple of minutes ago! We have to hurry!" He then grabbed both their hands and ran out the door.

"Wait! We don't know where is M's room is. We have to interrogate a seide for the info." Arthur brought them to a halt. Beta looked like he was about to cry, breathing heavily and looking down in dismay.

" And we knocked out most of the seides down this hall. So it-" Selenia was saying.

"Damn it! We have to save her! M is planning to kiss her or worse!" Beta then told them Malthazar's plan; Arthur and Selenia gasped audibly.

"That idiot! That fool!" Selenia punched the wall in anger. How desperate could one be to kidnap a woman and then make up some stupid,crazy theory to believe in.

Arthur had his head in hands and groaning. " Why did I bring her with us? I should've left her with the King and Miro!" The albino minimoy sighed and shook his head.

"What are we going to do?" Betameche cried.

"Just take two turns right and walk down that hall. You'll see the door." Came a voice from behind; the three minimoys snapped their head backs.

Darkos stood there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Behind him was the purple clad Minimoy, Daphnia, her arms behind her back with a playful grin on her face.

" How can we trust you?" Selenia held out her sword, threatening to attack.

"Because I'm your last go stop my dad. I really don't care as much now if his plan is ruined.I have other matters to work on. " Darkos then gave a smile down to Daphnia who giggled and wrapped her arms around his torso. It clear to say that the prince of darkness was in love.

"I don't-" before Selenia could argue Beta pulled her and Arthur forward.

"Thanks Darkos!" The minimoy prince called over his shoulder.

"Wait! How can we trust him?" Selenia yelled as she ran.

" Don't know, but Beta has the right idea, we don't have much of a choice!" Arthur replied, keeping his pace up.

"Yes we do! We can find a seide! We have time!"

"No we don't Selenia!" Beta and Arthur said in union.

* * *

Narcissus was shaking her head in annoyance.

"No, no fucking way is that true. That is some bullshit you made up." She held her head high.

"But it is! My thinking is very-"

"Stupid. I can't believe you're so damn desperate." Narcissus shook her head some more.

"What happened to the fearful girl just a couple of minutes ago?" M inquired; when did she suddenly became brave enough to call him stupid? All he had done was tell her his theory and she soon started to ease up too much.

_'She won't be so tough when that Serum starts working' _He thought smugly; Narcissus caught this smirk and furrowed her brows.

"She learned her captor is a stupid ass And gets a bit drunk. Shit happens." She sneered. How was she so afraid of him before? Now he seemed like an old, drunk who was delusional.

"Am I so stupid to have trick you, my little ingredient?" His smirk widened.

Narcissus was about to question him when her world turned upside down. The room became darker and smaller, malthazar's face became even more sinister and paranoia washed over her heart.

"wh-What was i-in in...that..th..dri...drink?"she tried to talk but it was suddenly hard to.

"Just a bit of a plant's leaves crushed and mixed with honey." M put a hand on her cold,tear stained cheek.

M's sharp fingers suddenly became soft pillows,warm and caressing her cheek, but looked like razor claws;; she leaned into finding it comforting. No. She couldn't be doing this; she struggled against the sudden urge to throw herself at him, but the best she do was to keep her head in his hand.

" I think you know this plant, its what you humans call, Weed? But, maybe a bit different since it's less addictive here at our height." He caressed his thumb against her cheek; her face was lulled and relaxed.

"Ha...hate...y...yo...u..." she lagged.

"Now, lets see. Your lips seem cold." M smirked viciously;Narcissus smirked. Why was she smirking? There was nothing funny!

"Ki...kis...ed...Al...alre...dy."

To say M was furious was an understatement. He pulled one long,sharp nail down her cheek, drawing blood, and growled.

"WHO?" He said between clenched teeth.

"B...Be...Ta..." Nessa only felt something warm on her cheek, nothing more, unaware of the cute she was given. It was as if she was on cloud nine, and was slowly falling asleep. It was the most relaxed Nessa had ever felt.

Maltahzar stood and turned around with a flow of his cape."Lilyth!"

The warrior minimoy entered the room within seconds.

"My lord." She walked up to him and got on one knee.

"My ingredient is spoiled! She has been kissed already! Why did you not know!" He yelled like a child who had lost and wanted his toy back.

Lilyth's ears dropped. How was she to tell him that his plan was foiled by her? He would kill her, or at least punish her-or so she hoped.

Before she could answer or try to ,there was a scuttle of noise and the royal trio came into the room. There was a moment of awkward silence; the prince's furious face fell when he saw Narcissus, it was easy to see she had been drugged; the young king had himself ready for battle; and the young queen had her dagger ready. Perfect timing, an almost miracle to Lilyth since the three could help her subdue M.

"Be...Bet...ta...me...meche!" Nessa giggled drunkenly and leaned over the bed's side, almost falling off. She gasped and giggled once more.

"You head is on fire! And-WOAH! Where did you get that giant dandelion?" To this she pointed at Arthur; he put a hand on his hair- it wasn't that big.

Beta scowled at M;"What did you do to her?"

"What I did to her? You are the one who stole my kiss!" M pointed an accusing finger at Betameche.

"You did?" Arthur and Selenia looked to Beta in shock.

"HE did?" Lilyth turned her head around to the minimoy prince. So her kiss was unneeded? The prince had a well used brain as her's?

Beta turned as red as his hair;Was it so shocking that he had married someone?

" Yes, I did!" He found his voice. "I not only had to to protect her, but because I-"

"Enough! I do not care for you lovey-dovey, romance speech! You have ruined my plans once again! And I intend to get my revenge!" M turned sharply to the giggling Human turned Minimoy female. She was back to leaning against the headboard, her head looking up at the ceiling. By now the liquid would have her drunk and high. Easy prey for M, but the trio would be at his neck within seconds.

"Lilyth! Keep them busy." He snapped his fingers.

The warrior glanced from M to the royals in the room. She would have to fake being did not want Narcissus hurt so she would have to make it quick. She unsheathed her sword and lunged at Betameche; he could easily duck this and get out of the way so she could 'accidentally' forget about him. But instead of just ducking he was able to swipe at her feet and knock her on her back. She then, by reflex, kicked his face, throwing him off to the side.

Then came Selenia to protect her little brother, going to stab Lilyth, but the latter quickly turned over on her stomach, dodging the attack. She sat on her knees and was about to be backhanded by the princess when Arthur came up behind ready to stab her in the back. Not good; Lilyth quickly did a front flip on to her feet.

Arthur stumbled at his sudden lost of a target and his wife's hand slapping him in the face.

"Sorry!" Selenia gasped and covered her mouth.

"Its okay." Arthur rubbed his face quickly and looked to Lilyth. She was good, she had to be since she looked to battle weary with the scars on her body; it was now more apparent to Arthur that Lilyth may have been more experienced and skilled than them.

She was trying to stifle her laughter when Arthur looked to her, and she still was when Beta came charging at her. Lilyth could have easily side stepped out of the way, but she instead crouched and took the rush with open arms. Was she toying with them?

It came to an end suddenly when Lilyth gasped and shoved Betameche away.

As they fought M had advanced on Narcissus. He pulled down her chin with a finger and grinned maliciously at her dopey face. He leaned in to kiss her, but was met with her neck.

"Nope!" She giggled and fell on her side. M put a knee on the bed and leaned into her once more, but she turned her head quickly up, causing him to catch her jaw. She burst into loud fits of laughter and started to squirm.

Malthazar tried to keep her still, but the young woman was very slippery to hold. Finally M stopped his trys at catching her lips and body and he stood. Narcissus rolled onto her stomach and went to stand on her knees to crawl off the bed, but Malthazar grabbed a dagger from his bed stand and held it high.

Lilyth had seen this and quickly went to stop M, but it was too late. He had plummeted the blade onto Nessa and out of sheer luck the young woman was cut across her upper arm. Lilyth had made it in time to catch M's wrist and adjust his pivot; Narcissus had also fell over to onto her side,back falling and hitting the head board as the blade came down,causing it to cut instead of stab.

Blood oozed from her second cut caused by M and she giggled once more.

"M...Mmm..Miiiiiisssss...sssed m...meeee..." she taunted,angering M even more; with a flick of his wrist to reposition his blade and a backhand to Lilyth's cheek with the same hand, M bashed the hilt to Narcissus's temple, knocking her out cold.

"Nessa!" Arthur,Selenia and Betameche cried. It had happened all too fast for them. There was no time to run and help with shock and fear paralyzing them. Beta ran and jumped onto the bed, pulling Nessa's head into his arms. The dopey smile she had on before was gone and replaced by a sleeping,pained expression. Her cheek was still bleeding lightly and her new cut was slowly dripping blood; Beta's heart broke. He quickly took off his belt,his vest and tied it around her arm and over the injury to stop the bleeding.

M turned to yell at Lilyth,her face still turned from the slap, hiding in the darkness of her bangs; a tear fell from her eyes and soon a another followed. Malthazar was at a lost for words, he had never seen Lilyth start to tear. It hurt him; For some strange reason his chest wrenched,curled and pity- or so he thought- stabbed his black heart. He had hurt the one woman who had helped and stayed by his side better than his own son- in his eyes.

He went to touch and inspect her damaged cheek, but she slapped his hand away. This caused him even more pain.

"Don't touch me!" She said with so much anger and disgust in her voice, it shocked everyone in the room who was conscience.

"I can't believe you sometimes. You only think upon your appearance, black and shriveled as your heart. Never once have you thought of the many things you are blessed with!"

silence echoed throughout the chamber.

"Your health,though it may be cursed! Your son, loyal for your love! Your army, stupid as they may be. And me; your loyal and hopefully friend. Since we first met I wished to help you. I respected you in my young age, not caring if you betrayed the Minimoy race, I have tried to help you, put sense in your skull, but yet...Yet you are so goddamn stubborn! I only wish for your safety. I would hope you would calm down and give up your quest for your beauty, but no. You are too determined." More tears fell from Lilyth's eyes as her voice quavered. She looked up to his face, her eyes brimming with tears,hate and sadness.

" I don't see you as cursed! I am not intimidated by your appearance! I know you are a sensible man under your cloak! I care for you! Why can you not see this? You!...You...Stupid ass!" With this Lilyth shoved M onto the bed and allowed herself to cry freely.

M was dumbfounded, staring in disbelief; she cared for him, truly? He glanced at Betameche behind him, and the Royal couple, they were all in awe.

" Stop staring you fools! Take the girl and off with you! All is finished here!" Lilyth yelled at Beta,Arthur and Selenia. They nodded, Arthur going to help Beta with Nessa and Selenia gathering their weapons which had fallen earlier.

"W-" Malthazar was about to argue, but reconsidered when Lilyth gave him a glare.

Arthur carried Narcissus in his arms as Beta stayed close and Selenia sheathed her husband's blade in his holder. and out they were.

M was at a lost for words; how could Lilyth betray him? Or was it he who betrayed her? No, it was... Very confusing. Malthazar slumped forward, elbows on his legs and shoulders hunched over. What a tiring day and in the morning he would be hung over. Another plan foiled.

"I-I'm sorry..." Lilyth hung her head as well; she would have never thought she might finally snap. Yes she had dreamed of yelling sens into M, but she never thought it would happen so soon. Even more guilt and sorrow filled her , more than she ever felt had before and tears continually spilled from her eyes.

The bed shifted slightly as the Minimoy warrior sat beside the cursed M. She pulled her legs up to her chest,hunched over her knees and cried into her hands. What a horrible day. Malthazar turned his gaze to the woman, feeling something stir in his hollow chest. He hated when people cry, not just because he found it annoying and stupid, but he knew if the cry was pitiful enough it would hurt his black heart. No matter what he was still a minimoy man, a protector of his race, _somewhere _deep within his withering body. Lilyth's cries were piercing his heart worse than any cry he had ever heard- and that was a lot- and in a way he never thought he would hurt again. He wanted her to stop. He hated himself for making her cry. He would do anything to make her stop- just about anything.

He then found his closest arm wrap around Lilyth's shaking shoulders and pulled her into his chest- his other hand holding his face.

"Stop crying-" M said.

Lilyth tried to stop her tears and sobs, disgusted at her weakness, but couldn't. She kept apologizing as well, making M hurt even more.

"I'm sorry... I-I'm not saying you're right... But... Sorry. Lets forget this. Nothing ever happened. I was drunk for a week, and that's all we say on the subject." Malthazar rubbed Lilyth's shoulders to comfort her.

Lilyth was shocked to hear M apologize and even suggest the whole fiasco ever happened. She looked to his face, mouth slight gaping and holding back sniffles. He turned his hand to move his head toward her and raised a brow; wasn't this what she wanted? The orange haired minimoy gave a small smile as assurance she liked the idea and moved herself on M's lap, pressing her head onto his shoulder.

" That sounds wonderful."

* * *

Betameche watched over Narcissus as she slept. She lay in the same medical bed she was in just a day ago, had a patch on her cheek and fresh new bandages on to replace her old ones. Her face was no longer pained, but peaceful and calm- her head slightly drooped between facing up and to the side. The prince watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with every breath she took. Everything was quiet except for her shallow breathing and occasional loud noise from the kingdom outside.

He just wanted to wake her up, but knew better than to cut her rest short. She only had until tomorrow before she left back to the human world and Beta wanted to spend so much time with her before then, to take her to see places she hadn't yet. He frowned, sighed and let his head drop, she most likely wouldn't awake until tomorrow.

"I'm sorry,Ness. I wish I could've protected you better, but I'm just so small..." Beta shuffled his feet slightly. He was about ready to leave-after being there for a long while now- when there was a low moan. The minimoy felt his heart leap and his eyes widen.

Narcissus gave another moan and turned her head to the other side, scrunching her face in discomfort. She shifted her shoulders and her body followed soon after.

"Owwwww..." She groaned while her hands ran through her loose brunette hair. She then squinted her eyes open, only able to see a bright light.

"Am I dead? Oh, god, its so freakin' bright-" She groaned once more,grimacing this time as her right hand fell to her side and the left tried to block out the light.

"No! You're alive! Nessa, you're in the medical bay of the castle!" Betameche took her free hand and grinned; her fingers were frigid and clammy.

Nessa's eyes soon made out a black figure next to her and tried to open her eyes wider, hoping her eyesight would come back. She felt the hand that was holding her own, giving it a squeeze and rubbing her her fingers over it. She quickly knew them as Betamech's round,warm ones and smiled.

"Beta!" She then sat up,wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him onto the bed with her; he couldn't have been happier when this happened and hugged her back. They both laughed tiredly,let tears and slip and snuggled up close to get the warmth flowing back into the human's body.

Betameche told her what had happened when they found her, how she had been drugged, knocked out by M, how Lilyth stood up to M and allowed them to slip away with only a few cuts and bruises. He then proceeded to show her the patch on his forehead, a slim, band-aid like bandage over his nose's bridge and other small bandages he had over his torso- telling her of how he had fought Lilyth. Nessa smiled the whole time, feeling the pain she felt when she woke up fade away.

"- And then we quickly made way back here. Then Miro examined your wounds and said you'd be fine..." beta was laying on his side, facing Nessa. He smiled softly to her, happy she was actually listening unlike others who would have just blanked him out.

"I'm happy Lilyth turned out to be good in the end." She blushed slightly and shrugged up her shoulders. Betameche rolled his eyes and gave a playful smile, making Nessa shove him lightly.

"I'm just glad you're safe." The prince looked into her hazel eyes, and gave a shy smile. Narcissus smiled shyly as well, finding Beta's own very cute. She looked into his cyan eyes and melted at their brightness; the minimoy in turn shied his eyesight away, not able to look her in the face without wanting to throw himself into her arms or grin.

Nessa giggled at the other's shyness, he was so adorable and sweet. She found her hand moving towards his cheek and caressing it with her thumb; he looked up to her, face red, and gave a small grin. Thats when the young woman noticed the prince's lips were turning slightly red with his face and how he pressed both lips together then bit his bottom lip. She pulled his face closer and leaned in as well, ready to kiss him.

"Y-You know... Theres this custom, where newlyweds couples have to wait nine months before their next kiss-" Betameche tried say without stuttering; why was he telling her this? The stupid custom didn't matter.

"Mmhm." Nessa nodded, face relaxed and covered in love haze; it was obvious she was too lovestruck to care, which was fine with Beta. Suddenly her face widened and the human came to her senses.

"D-did you want to honour the custom, I wouldn't mind at all!" She blushed fiercely,embarrassed at her own desire to kiss him. Their faces were just centimeters away and it wouldn't be at all hard to back up.

"...Maybe I would have, before Arthur came, but now I really don't care. My sister was right, to hell with it!" The minimoy prince then grabbed his wife's face, both hands on either jaw line and pressed his lips against her. Narcissus was shocked at this sudden roughness and was paralyzed for a moment until she leaned deeper into the kiss. She pulled her arms up between Beta's arms and wrapped them around his neck, pressing against his body.

the bed, curling their bodies together. Beta noticed Nessa taking the dominant position and let her, caring less if he was in charge; both knew though that Narcissus was the one with more experience so it was only a silent agreement she be dominant in their situation. The prince also realized they were getting a lot more passionate then they should be in a medical room; Nessa's left hand was slowly trailing down-slightly tickling him- to his hip bone and a bit further.

"Mmn-N-Ness-" he reluctantly pushed her off him, enough to let him talk.

" We need to move, huj? Lets head to your room." The brunette instantly understood; she pushed herself up and slid off the medical bed. Beta sat and moved his legs over the bed, hanging his head.

Narcissus caught this and realized that even though he was her husband now, Betamech was still un-experience in everything. She smiled lovingly,took his hand and pulled his chin up with her hand.

"Come on, we'll take it slow, we have plenty of time." She assured him. He gave a small,sad smile, knowing they did not have plenty of time, but until lunch time tomorrow. It was now or never and he would be damned if his shyness held him back.

The minimoy prince jumped off the bed, squeezed his wife's hand and walked on with her to his bedroom.

Selenia pressed her body as close as she could to Arthur's, burying her head into his neck. They had left the medical bay sometime ago, leaving her younger brother in silence. It was a relief to know Narcissus was well and just needed to rest now, but the princess knew her brother was still worried. But that was happening in another room and she had only a night to be with her husband.

"You were so strong as usual Selenia, and talented." Arthur pressed his cheek to the top of Selenia's head, enjoying her body heat.

" I hardly did anything, but be back up my love- it was you who was brave and skilled as usual" the minimoy blushed at the compliment, swaying their bodies together.

Arthur pushed her way so he could catch her pink lips in his own. She wrapped her arms around his next and allowed him to pick her up and twirl her around. Selenia pulled back and giggled with glee.

"My room! Lets go to my room!" She squealed excitedly, pulling Arthur to follow her after he put her down.

"W-What? N-n-now? Selenia-" Arthur turned red, ear to toe. She wanted him to stay the night in her bedroom? So soon? He was only fifteen!

"Please! Please, Arthur! I love you!" She grinned ear to ear; he had never seen her so happy and eager before. The albino minimoy then realized that he may be fifteen in the human world, but here in the minimoy world he was a full grown adult. He looked to his wife's gleeful face and smiled, though shyly.

"Okay, lets go to your room." He nodded. Selenia gave a giddy giggle and pulled Arthur down a hall. The human turned minimoy laughed with her, enjoying the moment until they stopped. They weren't at her room yet though.

he wrapped his arms around Selenia's waist and looked to where she was gazing and keeping an ear toward; did she hear something? In front of them was a hall crossing, their hall that was going forward and another hall crossing across and through. Suddenly his pointed ears caught a sound.

was that giggling? Running past them was Narcissus and Betamech- both laughing. Selenia pushed Arthur into a shadowy part of the hall so they would not be caught- she also was holding back laugh. Nessa kept turning back to give her new husband a kiss, and he in turn grabbed at her hips, pulling her forward and gave her a kiss as well. They were just like Arthur and Selenia currently.

Soon they passed by,leaving Arthur and Selenia to laugh and continue to the princess's old room within the castle.

"I can't beleive that, its too funny! My brother and you-"

"My sister, Nessa is practically my sister." Arthur found himself smiling with pride at knowing he had a sibling in Narcissus.

"Yes! Come on my love, lets enjoy our night." Selenia pressed her hips to Arthur's, holding him and pulling him towards the room.

"Like those two are?" The albino joked and kept his arms around her waist as she swayed her hips for him.

"But better." Selenia gave him a kiss and pulled him into her room.

* * *

The first thing Betamech recognized when he woke up was the softness if his pillow and the warmth in his bed. It was nice change since his bed was usually cold- and then there was the sensation of being held, that was a bigger,better chance. He reluctantly opened his eyes as the light from his window came over his eyes- the window was a rectangle cut opening with a thin,almost transparent spider-spun cloth over it. The cloth fluttered in the wind and the sounds from the townspeople below came in.

Looking up Beta found Narcissus's sleeping face, her lips pressed against his forehead, her right arm wrapped under and around his head-pulling him closer to her chest- and her left arm limp against his shoulder. His left arm was under and wrapped around her waist as the right arm was over and around her torso.

It was so peaceful and nice. But it had to end, as everything did. He couldn't move though, the thought of her leaving him paralyzed his body. He gets something so good brought into his life, then it's taken away. He tried to talk, but his words came out in chokes.

Narcissus squeezed her arms around him and realized it was bright. She gave out a yawn and rolled her shoulders, opening her eyes. She looked down to Beta to find him on the verge of tears, confusing her.

"Why are you crying, beta?" She moved her left hand onto his cheek. It was too early to be crying or to realize why for her.

"Yo-you're gunna le-leave me." He kept back his tears, but the sobbing couldn't be helped.

Nessa smiled and pressed his head against her bare chest once more- her right hand twirling locks of his hair. That was cute and saddening.

" I know, but I have to. I have to go home, to my parents,my sister and my friends. I would love to stay, but...Not now, theres so much going on in the human world or me that I can't let go right now." She tried to stop his now falling tears that burned not only his skin but hers.

"Then when?" He choked out, letting his tears fall freely. He squeezed her closer and his his body against hers.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try to make it soon. I have to finish up at least one more year of college, then I need get an apartment to cover up for my parents, and then theres my social life. It may be more than a year-" she pulled his face up to meet her gaze. He was trying to keep his face calm, but it scrunched up by habit of crying like a child and he felt immature.

"But I'll come, every ten moons, until the day I can finally stay, to see you and stay until I must return. So stop crying you big baby." She then pinched his cheek and pulled lightly on it.

Betamech gave a weak chuckle and swatted her pinching fingers away. "Promise?" He asked.

Nessa smiled and held out her pinky:"Promise." She declared; the prince hooked his pinky under hers and smiled.

"now where are my bag and clothes?" The human sat up from the bed and stretched- causing her partner to blush furiously at the view.

* * *

Arthur stood with Selenia,hand in hand, staring at the golden gates to the human workd. The morning had started well, he had woken up next to Selenia snuggled up beside him, they shared their thoughts about how wonderful the night and morning was, then Selenia had become sullen at the realization that he had to leave. They had tried to ignore and push back the problem as they washed up and dressed together, but now that they stood in front of the evoker of the problem, they had to face it. They could not be together longer than two to three days. And hurt both of them hard in their hearts.

" Just think how hard Betamech is taking the news. I feel so sorry." Arthur kept his view on the golden telescope.

" My poor brother gets something so wonderful and it's taken away so quickly." Selenia tried her best to hold back her tears, but her amber eyes could not keep them at bay. Tears burned down her cheeks, staining her creamy-rosy skin. Her grip on Arthur's hand loosened and she turned her face away so he could see her weakness.

Arthur tightened his grip on his wife's hand and reached to turn her head back to his view. He gave her a smile that made her cry even harder and she pressed her head into his shoulder. The albino minimoy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and caressed her red hair.

"Selenia, it'll be okay. Please stop crying my love, you'll make me cry, and when I cry, I cry like my mother-which will be a mess." He then soothed her back. Selenia's tears started to lessen and her sobs slowly ceased, but she still looked very sullen. Arthur kissed her stained cheeks- not enjoying the sight of her sad, though she was just as beautiful.

Footsteps approached and the two turned their eyes on the incoming couple. Betamech and Narcissus walked in, hand in hand, and the prince's eyes slightly red and puffy. The two pairs smiled knowingly at each other, sharing a moment of happiness, sadness and hope. They gathered together and shared hugs, praise for their bravery and laughed as they recounted events.

" You were completely in love with her!" Selenia teased Nessa.

"I couldn't help it!" The human sighed dreamily."I wonder if she's okay."

"She told off M, I think she's fine." Betamech gave a soft chuckle at Lilyth's bravery, idiotic to him yet also superb. If someone had the guts to tell M, then they had they must have the strength to still be alive.

" You know she could have easily beat us, even me with the sword's help.", Arthur pointed out; he had already told them about how the minimoy warrior had openly taken Beta's attack. Every one nodded in agreement.

By now the King,Miro and Mino arrived at the gates. Miro woke the gatekeeper up, telling the ancient minimoy to activate the gears; the gatekeeper whined that he was having a nice dream, but did as he was told.

The king approached his children-Narcissus and Arthur included- and gave a loving smile to them from on top of his Gamulas.

"What a magnificent adventure! I gain a new daughter-" a white furry hand was placed on Narcissus's cheek, causing her to blush shyly.

" And my son is now an adult" he then ruffled Beta's hair, making him grin proudly.

" We can not await your next visit!" The king boomed happily.

"Yeah! Completely! I can't wait to come back your majesty!" Nessa pumped a fist in the air.

"Please, none of this formality so much, you may also call me father." The king smiled down at the human girl; Narcissus turned even redder and nodded.

She then gave the king a hug and kiss on the cheek as a goodbye, then went over to Miro.

"Miro it was nice to meet you and your son, you're very nice and uncle-like. " she held the old mole's hands and hugged him; he rubbed her back and smiled.

"And you were very good company to have, next time you can show me how your camera works."

"Yeah! Maybe I can figure out with Archibald's know how to make one fir you." Nessa then turned to Mino. She shook his hand and grinned broadly.

"It was nice to meet you Narcissus-" he said so softly that the girl had to concentrate on him to hear.

"It was nice to meet you too! You're so damn cute!" She then giggled; the young mole's face turned red and he lowered her head so she wouldn't see.

"Maybe I can get my sister to come next time, she likes to read books just as much as you do- she'd absolutely love you." The brunette then wink temptingly, causing the mole to even more red and try to protest,but she just laughed and turned to Selenia.

Though the minimoy princess wasn't one for mushy things,but with Arthur leaving she was very vulnerable to it now. She pulled Narcissus in for a simple hug, patted the girl's cheek and turned around. Narcissus quietly fangirled in her mind during ,but made sure not to let it out-so to seem mature and cool.

"Keep the blade, a little keepsake of me." Selenia walked on towards Arthur.

"Of course!" Nessa squealed in delight, holding back the urge to jump happily. She watched the minimoy walk up to Arthur, stare into his big,brown almond-shaped eyes and melt into his arms; now that was love.

This brought the human turned minimoy to her own husband. He stood there with his arms behind his back, looking down shyly and pressing his sandals tip into the dirt. Nessa got down onto her knees to look at him better- now he was an inch or two taller. He looked into her hazel eyes and felt the tears well up once more in his own.

"This is it..." she took his hands in hers.

"You're...Leaving..." he was able to say without crying. When Selenia had given Nessa a hug, that was her limit and she teared slightly, but now THIS was the past her limit and tears ran down her face madly.

Beta had never seen Narcissus cry,only the after effect of it when they were in the cell- and even then he couldn't really see her. She looked beautiful even when crying-cute actually. He smiled slightly and raised a hand to wipe her tears.

" I-I'll mm-miss yo-you." She sobbed into his chest, not liking to cry in public. She felt his hand place itself on her cheek and pull her face up.

" Its just ten months, Ness. It'll flash by in a flash." He gave her a handsome,assuring smile. She giggled a bit, punched in the shoulder and then without a second thought smashed her lips against him. The prince took the kiss fervently,wrapping his fingers around her cheeks. She wrapped her fingers around his and held back a smile.

"The gate is open! There is only a minute left!" The gatekeeper announced, passing by the two lovers with a look of disgust; why were lovers these days so puic?

Narcissus tried to pull away from Beta, but he was warm and sweet, it was hard not wanting to stay. The only reason why she did pull away was mainly Arthur pulling her back and the time limit ticking away. Her hand was grasped my Arthur and she giggled hazily.

"Bye!" She called to Beta,grabbing his hand as she was pulled.

"Bye!" Betamech called back, feeling her fingers slip from his. He watched has their hands left one another and she be thrown up into the telescope lens. The royal siblings ran up to the gates, waving to their partners as they were wooshed away. The two looked to one another and held hands; now they would wait ten moons together.

"Gods Beta, couldn't let Nessa go could you? Lover boy." Selenia turned around to leave with the others. Beta gave a loud 'Ha' as he let go of his sister's hand.

"Me? You were the one clinging to Arthur!" He made a sharp turn to face his sister. They walked on together, teasing one another of how lovey they acted and if anyone truly understood the relationship of an older sister and younger brother, they would know how strong this bond was now growing between the two royal siblings.

* * *

Dionysus sighed, sinking into the couch cushions-she currently lay sideways on it, legs over the arm and her head on the middle cushion. She had arrived just hours ago, the bus ride being faster than she expected. Once out of the bus she could truly admire the old house and green scenery. The grass was green and brown-perfectly complementing each other-, the trees were huge and big, filled with green leaves-some with fruit-and the house was like a giant,hand-made antique. Curiosity burned in the young woman to explore it and to know every little detail, but it soon faded when she realized her real reason for being there.

She was greeted by Daisy and pulled in without another word, but her name and was offered lemonade for the hot day. Once seated in the cool kitchen,given a slice of pie and a cold,tall glass of lemonade, Dionysus told Daisy why she was there. To see her sister Narcissus and stay for the rest of summer. Daisy gave a quizzical look at first- everybody did- and then told how Nessa talked about her now and then- making Dion smile.

But then the elder started to hesitate with her words about Narcissus- mostly when it came to where she was. The excuse was that she and Arthur had gotten surprise visitors from the boy's girlfriend and her younger brother and went to their house for a couple of days. Dionysus then was showed to a room she could stay in- the same room the girlfriend had been in- and she was promised her sister would be home by this evening.

That night Dionysus slept fitfully, plagued with nightmares of Narcissus crying for help in a tall,tower's cell. And then in the morning-after a big breakfast from Daisy- she explored the garage outside and the forest that surrounded them.

Now she was back, on the couch and awaiting Daisy's call that her sister was back. The forest was very beautiful, but it just felt so dull without company and Daisy was busy baking for her husband and children who were coming home tomorrow.

The phone rang-a very old styled item- and Daisy was quick to answer it and greet the caller. Dionysus smiled at the sweetness of the older woman's voice-she wished her grandmother was as nice and cute.

"Oh! That is wonderful Archie! Yes, Arthur is with Selenia and her family. The college girl is absolutely great! And how is Rose? Well at least she was getting over her fear of snakes- and Francis? Ah, thats good, maybe now he'll be more Eco-friendly now that he's joined the tribe. Okay then, see you soon!" The phone was then hung up and Daisy came dancing into the living room.

"My husband is coming home a day early! They've already been on the plane since last night and couldn't wait to surprise me!" The elder grinned happily. Dionysus smiled with her, showing she was happy for the turn of events. But the smile was then replaced by one of melancholy.

Daisy gave a sympathetic smile, the wrinkles around her eyes turning in a cute way that Dionysus almost coo'ed.

"Its okay Dion, they'll be home before lunch." The woman stated as if it were set in stone. She patted the younger woman's shoulder and then went off to the porch.

Daisy propped the door open with a piece of wood and walked down the pporch steps. Off to the right of the house where it was mostly green grass and a few ornaments were the Bogo Matassala, all in a circle around the golden telescope. She walked over to the chief and placed a soft hand on his arm-really the only thing she could reach- to make her presence known. He looked down to her and nodded as if to confirm her inner thoughts.

"They will be here right now- they are saying good bye." He looked back to the telescope.

At that moment a rumbling sound emitted from the golden item and it rocked left from right. A bright,quick, firecracker like explosion quickly happened and out thrown was Arthur on his back. Then there was another explosion at the eyepiece-same as the last- happened and out throw was Narcissus on her back as well.

The two lay there for a moment, conversing lazily: "So, you loved the Minimoys?" Arthur grinned, staring up the blue sky.

"Adored them." Narcissus replied, still in a love daze.

"Can't wait to go back?"

"I'm already anticipating our next visit."

"Have a good night with Beta?"

"I don't know, we were too busy hearing you and Selenia" Narcissus bursted into laughter and sat up. She spotted Daisy and smiled- the older woman smiled warmly back.

"She's home!" The elder then yelled into the house.

This caused confusion for Nessa and Arthur-the boy sitting up and exchanging a confused look with the female. There was the sound of heavy boots on the wood flooring within the house and then a young woman appeared at the door.

"SIS?" Narcissus practically screamed, eyes wide with shock.

"NAR-SIS-US!" The other girl practically screamed back, a grin on her face.

This was Nessa's sister? Arthur exchanged confused looks with everybody-even the tribe. The two girls looked nothing alike. Where Narcissus fairly skinned, Dionysus was kissed and cuddled by the sun; Where Nessa was a pale-brunette with wild hair, Dion was dark haired-slightly bleached by the sun- with slightly curly tips; where Nessa had hazel eyes Dion had sea-green ones. They were opposites- one was practically Egyptian while the other was white.

Narcissus felt her heart swell with love,yearning and regret- she missed her sister so much. Her laughter that emitted from her throat and came like so sweetly, her big smile that made Nessa want to squeeze her and all her well said sentences that made Nessa so proud m. Tears welled up in the brunette's and she quickly stood and was met halfway by Dionysus in a tackle hug.

"IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING THE SHIRT-!" Dionysus cried.

"N! ITS MY FAULT! I SHOULDN'T BE SO STINGY-!" Narcissus cried back.

"B-BUT ITS YOUR SHIRT!"

"BUT YOU'RE MY SISTER! AND I SAID THOSE AWFUL WORDS!" They grappled one another and rubbed their wet faces against one another.

"L-L-Le-ets ne-e-e-ver fi-fight li-i-ke this-s a-a-ga-gai-n-n!" They said in unison,pulling away from one another and wiping the other's tears away. With some sort of secret handshake, the two finally hooked their pinkies together and laughed.

"Dion-" Nessa then pulled her sister toward Arthur- who was still on the floor. As they approached him, the young boy quickly stood,dusted his hard-jeans off and ran a hand through his short hair.

"This is Arthur, our new lil'bro." Nessa put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Dion shook his hand-her hand smooth,but strong- and gave him a playful punch on his chin.

"Nice to meet you, Arty!" Dionysus already called him by his nickname. "Glad to welcome you to the family!"

"Glad to be in it, Dion! And welcome to my family as well." He grinned.

Suddenly there was a honk and a car coming up on the dirt road and onto the yard. Arthur felt his heart race; could it be? A day early? The passenger door opened and out stepped Francis- Arthur's father-,the back door opened and his mother-Rosie- came out and then the driver's door opened and out came his grandfather-Archibald.

Arthur ran to the car-packed to the top with suitcases,sleeping bags and multiple other things- and rammed himself in his father's arms. Then his mother joined the hug and soo his grandfather. They stayed like this for a while until Arthur pulled back and pulled the three to the front porch where Daisy was joined with Narcissus and Dionysus.

"Mom,Dad,Grandpa...This is Narcissus,my new sister, and our other sister Dionysus."

There was an exchange of handshakes and greetings- smiles and giggles- before Daisy announced there was pie and other sweets to be eaten and ushered everyone inside. Everyone entered the old house,talking and grinning, eager to eat and be tell of their adventures- either they were in Egypt digging for artifacts, Africa helping a tribe flourish, at home keeping things straight and tidy or even in the backyard as small as a tooth and in a different world.

As the family left, the chief smiled to himself and went to put away the golden telescope. Fate had given him a vision one evening as he meditated in the forest that hid the farmhouse from the urban life outside and this vision showed him Arthur with his beloved princess and her younger brother-who was an adult in said vision- and a young girl whose smile was as bright as a daisy. The Earth surrounded this girl, flowers blooming as she passed by them, but the stars showed that she was having a hard time with her beliefs by swirling around her. But Fate showed how she would be enlightened and also help another who was in distress.

And so he set out to make this vision become truth and found Narcissus. Now things were all in order-for now anyways. As everything was put away and taken by one of the warriors to a secret place, the chief gave his brother's words of admiration.

"Boys!" Called Daisy who had come back to the front porch, one arm on one of the support beams that was rusting.

"Come in! The food has cooled down and Archie is telling stories!" She flashed her teeth in a sweet smile.

The members of his tribe all cheered and crowded into house. The chief followed suit, but stopped, one foot on the top stair as the other was on the porch; a breeze passed by and he looked out to the road,nodding before entering the house.

"Job well done. Many more to come"

_**AN:**_ _yes, we are finally done! Finally one decent story is finished- well, half decent, still hate the first few chapters-_

_You guys wouldn't believe how hard this chapter was- it is the biggest after all! At first I kept getting stuck with emotions and how to describe them- I need a broader Vocabulary._

_And then I had to split this in two because it got so long that google docs on my phone started to lag and mess my grammar up! So I did the ending starting with Dionysus in another document- had to copy and paste into the first._

_I'm still not happy with this! I only revised a few times at the beginning and middle, the end was mostly Grammar and punctuated proof._

_So, next up will be a quick-hopeful- Epilogue and I think I will do that sequel!_

_I wanna thank all the reviews I got for this chapter-though it was not much- and ask for more! I take all tips and criticism well!_

_~Eccentric 7/7/12_


	15. Epilogue

Dionysus didn't believe Narcissus at first when the brunette had told her about the minimoys and her adventure with them. But she had never seen her sister look so serious and talk so happily about a memory like she did of the Minimoys -or a boy for that matter.

So Dionysus read Archibald's book and though she was still cynical about it all, after a visit from the Bogo Matassalai she began to believe more. She ,Arthur and Nessa talked endlessly in the Minimoys as they walked around the forest in the evening and then they also talked other matters as well. The subject would change from Minimoys, to their colleges and how it was like, to video games, to good books and then authors.

It was a great summer- the weeks flew by in a snap and before they knew it it was August and school would begin within a week. So Narcissus and Dionysus bought their bus tickets, hugged their goodbyes-even to the tribe members they had gotten to know- and left in the morning after a hefty breakfast from Daisy.

Once home the girls were greeted by their parents who had spent the summer like a couple of teens in Cancun-seriously, they had gone to Cancun.

Nessa decided not to tell her parents of the minimoys-yet- but did state she had found her future husband-laughing at the irony behind their backs whenever they asked about the boy.

And so her Sophomore year of college started and it seemed like everything was back to normal for now, but she knew that in just in ten months she'd back at the Suchot's. Back to the magical world of the Minimoys. And back to her husband.

* * *

When Malthzard and Lilyth left the Dark King's room the next morning-having snuggled all night for the best and needed sleep they deserved- no one spoke of the events of the past week. The Seides bowed as their superiors passed by, Darkos and Daphnia smiled toward them during breakfast in the grand hall and everything was fine.

It was quite noticeable that Darkos and Daphnia were much closer now, sorta like very playful siblings, but Lilyth had expressed to M how she found the two becoming very intimate- snuggling up a bit too tightly and grabbing shyly at the other- and wondered if it would be safe for them to wed.

"I find it quite disgusting the two are becoming so intimate, since we were wed-" this caused both to flush; the cursed minimoy never truly talked or admitted that they were married. "-Daphnia is Darkos's aunt and he her nephew, that is incest." He looked away in disgust.

Lilyth had laughed lightly and shook her head. "That only matters in the human world, all their laws are so annoying. They are cute together and I do not mind for them."

With that said the matter was pushed for later matters.

Throughout the next few months Malthazar and Lilyth grew quite closer and happier- M smiling a bit more- but still things got complicated. The new king of Paradise Alley was set on removing the cursed,ex-tyrant from his territory- fearing M would take his land back. And so death threats came regularly and Unicorns were set close by the entrance and around Lilyth's and Daphnia's flower shop/home.

But this did not bother Malthazar in the slightest for he knew that he was superior in all ways. Everything was fine and peaceful. For now.

* * *

Betamech had felt deep,heavy depression the night Narcissus had left. He lay in his bed and cried silently into his pillow. It all seemed so big and empty without Nessa's body against his.

But after a week he was back to normal with a new found confidence and happiness. His wife would be back soon, and he would have her close again.

He and his Selenia had also found a new thing to bond over- their human partners. The princess and prince would talk endlessly about how weird the human world was, how wonderful their lovers were and what they would do when they came back.

"Selenia, I don't understand how you could wait so long. I just feel so anxious and sad." Beta had told his sister one day.

The older sibling smiled and put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "It is hard,yes, but when I see my love and hold him close, I know its worth it." And the ginger-boy smiled in agreement

His relationship with his father also improved, the king having a new found admiration for his son and telling him of how his father and mother fell in love.

But one thing that hardly changed was Betamech's and Mino's good friendship which was strong and close. Whenever the prince talked of his love the mole would get slightly flushed.

"S-She's quite good at embarrassing people." Mino shyly stated.

Beta had agreed and smiled.

All was peaceful as usual- the only new and concerning problem being the many reports from paradise alley, asking the king to overthrow the tyrant king. But they should have known the king was old and only had enough energy to care for his own kingdom.

Other than the discussions over the matter, everything fine. Very fine indeed.

**_AN:_**

_And thats that!_

_I must thank the twins for allowing me to use their lovely sister FCs; Lilyth and Daphnia._

_GO CHECK OUT THEIR DEVIANTARTS! They have wonderful art!_

_Mcweebers And Kate-The-Monzter  
_

_They really helped me out of my writer's blocks and inspired me with their art and wacky thoughts and pictures._

_Please do Review! It's such a nice thing to do._

_And thank you all for reading! This story hit 7k in view! I'm happy!_

_thank you all!_

_If you guys wants more minimoy stories I recommend:_

_The Condemner or The Redeemer » by revoLodloV_

_Adventures in the 7 Kingdoms » by Phoebe Stark of Winterfell_

_Arthur and the Rise of Krob » by Prosper Jade_

_Arthur and The Invisibles a retelling » by kreite_


End file.
